O Gênio da Terra e o Viajante do Tempo
by W-chan n.n
Summary: Um agente secreto que protege o fluxo do tempo. Um jovem garoto gênio de passado desconhecido com todo o saber do planeta dentro de si se tornam o Kamen Rider W. Mas uma descoberta sobre eles mudará o rumo dos acontecimentos e o destino do mundo. Kamen Rider Den-O, W & Gaim / Go-onger & Go-Busters - Phillip/Raito S. - Ryoutarou N. - Takatora K. - Yuuto S. - Ren K. - Ryuuji I.
1. Lock 1: Começando

**Disclamer: Nenhuma serie da franquia Kamen Rider me pertence (uma pena…)**

**Kamen Rider Den-O, W e Gaim  
><strong>

Humanos usam os poderes dos Gaia Memory para espalhar terror pelo mundo. Nogami Ryoutarou terminara seus deveres como o Kamen Rider Den-O e dois anos depois ele encontra um jovem garoto gênio chamado Phillip e é salvo pelo mesmo. Ambos descobrem que precisam usar os poderes de Phillip para se tornar o Kamen Rider W para proteger sua cidade. Mas isso é apenas o começo e uma descoberta sobre a vida dos dois e a chegada de mais dois Riders mudarão o rumo dos acontecimentos e o destino do planeta. **Ryoutarou N. – Phillip/Raito S. – Takatora K. – Yuuto S. – Ren K. – Ryuuji I.**

* * *

><p><strong>- O Gênio da Terra e o Viajante do Tempo -<strong>

**Lock 1: Começando...**

**Parte 1: Introdução**

Eles não se conhecem. Um não sabe que o outro existe. Seres humanos? Sim. Humanos comuns? Não. O que de fato ligaria esses dois jovens? Que segredos eles escondem para não serem considerados seres humanos comuns? A resposta? Nenhum dos dois sabe. Mas o tempo fará com que eles descubram juntos. E depois disso... Nada mais será como antes...

**Parte 2: Ryoutarou**

Nogami Ryoutarou, um jovem de 18 anos sem muitos sonhos que perdeu os pais quando era pequeno. Seu hobby é ler sobre historias de detetive e trabalha em meio período em vários empregos diferentes para ajudar em casa e também na livraria-café de sua irmã, Nogami Airi. Ryoutarou possui um grande carma em sua vida: simplesmente tudo de ruim acontece com ele. O coitado parece até um para-raio de urucubaca. Ele está sempre se ferrando das formas mais inusitadas e esquisitas que alguém possa imaginar. Certo dia enquanto voltava para casa em sua bicicleta, ele sentiu um estranho vulto seguido por um vento forte passar por ele. De dentro desse "vulto" caiu uma espécie de passagem de trem com um símbolo circular semelhante a um relógio analógico envolta em uma embalagem preta. Como o rapaz tem um azar maior do que a torre do mestre Karin, a passagem acabou caindo na cabeça do pobre Ryoutarou, que, de quebra, levou um maravilhoso tombo de lata no chão. Ao perceber que alguém deve ter perdido o artefato, o jovem decide levar o objeto até a delegacia. Ao entrar no local, acabou percebendo que estava em uma espécie de dimensão alternativa. Não havia nada lá e no chão tinha somente areia. Ryoutarou levou um susto enorme quando um shinkansen (trem bala) parou bem na sua frente e de dentro dele saiu uma bela moça oferecendo-lhe café. O jovem pegou o café e saiu por onde entrou com uma cara de quando você pensa: "que porra é essa?", ou seja, ele entendeu tudinho... só que não. Paralelamente uma garota chamada Hana desce desse mesmo trem por outra porta a procura da passagem perdida, mas sem sucesso. Ryoutarou volta para casa e percebe que não entregou a passagem onde deveria e sai novamente para entregá-la. Durante o trajeto, um garoto é possuído por um Imagin. Esse Imagin possui um corpo físico, pois formou contrato com um humano em troca de um desejo e ele estava destruindo tudo e todos. Esse monstro chega até onde Ryoutarou está e quase mata o garoto de pancada até que Hana aparece e o salva da morte. Ela explica que o artefato que ele achou é uma passagem especial para o trem do tempo, DenLiner, e que com ela, ele pode se transformar em Kamen Rider Den-O. Ela o encorajou a se transformar, mesmo depois de muita hesitação do mesmo. Ele se transformou, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu lutar direito, por ser fraco e azarado. Ryoutarou aprendeu a usar os poderes do seu Den-O Belt ao pressionar seus botões coloridos e ir mudando de forma. Com muito esforço, Ryoutarou conseguiu derrotar os Imagins que ameaçavam a paz na Terra, mas algo bem pior ainda estava para acontecer... daqui a 2 anos...

**Parte 3: Phillip**

**[Ano de 2009 – Agencia de detetives Narumi]**

Narumi Sokichi é um famoso detetive que ganha a vida resolvendo casos ao lado de sua filha, Narumi Akiko, uma jovem de 20 anos esquentada e inconsequente. Ela trabalha como aprendiz de seu pai e sonha se tornar uma detetive tão boa quanto ele. A garota estava desfrutando de uma saborosa tigela de lamen quando...

- Akiko!

A garota se assustou tanto com o berro de seu pai que derrubou o caldo do lamen e gritava de dor quando a sua pele entrou em contato com o caldo quente.

- O que aconteceu papai? Eu estava comendo! Sabia que é muito indelicado interromper a refeição de uma senhorita?

- Deixa de palhaçadas Akiko. Vamos, temos trabalho a fazer. Hoje recebi um caso importante e decidi levá-la comigo.

- Está falando sério? AAAHHHH! Eu te amo papai! – Berrou a garota, abraçando o pai.

- Tá, tá. Vamos logo. – Rebateu o sério detetive.

A missão de Narumi Sokichi era resgatar um jovem das mãos de uma organização desconhecida que comercializa e distribui artefatos chamados Gaia Memory, objetos semelhantes a pen drives que tem poder para transformar pessoas em monstros chamados Dopants. A suspeita era de que essa organização estava usando os poderes especiais do garoto para produzir esses Gaia Memories. É dito que esse garoto é chamado de "o escolhido" ou "criança do destino" com todo o conhecimento da Terra dentro de sua cabeça. Ao chegarem ao local, foram recebidos por vários Dopants menores.

- Ei Akiko! Eu vou cuidar desses caras. Você espera aqui, entendeu? Não mova um maldito passo daqui!

- Tá. Entendi. Não vou sair daqui.

Sokichi estava ocupado com a luta, mas não havia problemas, exceto pela quantidade de Dopants. Enquanto isso, Akiko viu uma brilhante luz verde vindo de um quarto perto de onde estava. Lembrou-se das palavras de seu pai para que ela não saísse de onde estava, mas sua curiosidade foi maior e ela acabou indo em direção a bela luz verde brilhante.

Hum... o que será que tem lá dentro? Bem, se eu salvar o escolhido, posso provar ao meu pai que já sou capaz de executar missões mais importantes – Pensou ela.

Akiko adentrou ao local e deu de cara com uma plataforma repleta de Gaias Memories, um super computador, e a coisa que mais chamou a atenção da garota: deitado em uma espécie de mesa, havia um jovem garoto de pele alva vestindo nada mais do que um pijama branco e cabelos com as pontas para o lado com alguns fios de cabelo cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Ele parecia dormir profundamente e Akiko ficou fascinada com a beleza do garoto cujo rosto parecia o de um Anjo de tão frágil.

- Uau! Isso é muito melhor do que esperar meu pai voltar! Eu pensei que iria encontrar um moleque melequento de 10 anos choramingando e dou de cara com esse rapaz tudo de lindo! Com certeza ele é o escolhido. Hoje deve ser o meu dia de sorte. – Disse para si mesma.

Ainda ao lado da mesa onde o garoto estava adormecido, Akiko observava o local quando de repente sentiu algo gelado puxar seu braço.

- Estava me espionando? Eu não gosto de intrusos, nem de desconhecidos. – disse o garoto que aparentemente acabara de despertar.

- Como assim? Você não estava dormindo? – Perguntou ela, assustada com a abordagem.

- Eu senti a sua presença. Não é qualquer pessoa que pode se aproximar de mim sem ser notada. – Ele explicou, levantando-se da mesa.

- Não interessa o que eu estava fazendo, mas sim o que _**vocês**_ estão fazendo. Olhe só pra todos esses Gaia Memories, foi você que fez todos eles?

O jovem nada respondeu, irritando a esquentada Akiko.

- Diga alguma coisa! Você faz idéia do que esses Memories que você faz estão fazendo com a cidade? – Perguntou.

- Quer dizer que alguém que trabalha em uma fabrica de armas é o verdadeiro vilão? É claro que não. A culpa é das pessoas que usam tais criações para o mal. – Rebateu ele.

- Cala a boca! Você é idiota?

Nessa hora, Akiko empurrou o rapaz que foi parar dentro de uma espécie de máquina e foi teleportado do local para o desespero da garota.

Sokichi ainda lutava quando percebeu que o jovem que tinha que resgatar estava dentro de uma máquina perto de si. Ele conseguiu roubar a espada de um dos inimigos e com ela libertou o garoto de dentro da máquina, sendo ferido com um tiro nas costas no processo. Akiko chegou logo depois e se desesperou ao ver a cena.

- Papai!

- Akiko...

- Papai! Não morra, por favor! Eu sinto muito ter desobedecido a sua ordem. Se eu não tivesse saído de onde estava isso não teria acontecido. – Lamentava ela.

- Escute Akiko. Eu sinto que vou morrer então, por favor...

- Não! Você não vai morrer!

- Escute! Esse garoto... Você precisa proteger esse garoto custe o que custar.

- Mas pai...

- Você precisa proteger o escolhido. Se os poderes dele forem usados para o mal por essa organização, o mundo inteiro poderá ser destruído.

- Mas papai, eu...

- Proteja o escolhido, Akiko!

Mal acabara de dizer essas palavras, fechou os olhos e morreu, sob os gritos de desespero de Akiko, sentindo pela segunda vez o toque das mãos gélidas do escolhido.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Nós dois vamos sair daqui.

- O que?

- A missão de vocês era me resgatar, estou certo?

- Eh? Como soube?

- Narumi Akiko. Eu já pesquisei tudo sobre você. Não vi nada de interessante.

- Ora, seu...

- Então siga-me. Precisamos sair daqui.

- Olha só... Eu não costumo sair com caras vestindo pijama.

Sem nada responder, o garoto continuou arrastando Akiko pelo braço.

- Ele é um gato, mas o silêncio dele é irritante – Pensou ela.

- Ei. O que está fazendo? Por que estamos indo para o mesmo lugar onde estávamos?

- Eu não me importo com os outros Memories, mas há algo muito mais importante lá dentro que eu não posso simplesmente deixar para trás.

- Ora... Finalmente respondeu.

Ao voltarem para a sala de antes, o garoto pegou uma mala estranha de cor mais estranha ainda. Metade dela era verde e a outra metade preta.

- Que mala é essa? O que tem dentro? – Questionou Akiko.

- Você é extremamente curiosa. Isso é um tesouro que jamais poderia cair em mãos erradas. – Respondeu ele abrindo a mala.

Dentro da mala havia uma espécie de driver em forma de um "W" e um conjunto com seis Gaia Memories.

- Mas o que é isso...? – Perguntou Akiko, boquiaberta.

- Isso? Isso nada mais é do que a fonte de poder que vai salvar as nossas vidas.

- Posso te perguntar outra coisa?

- Pergunte.

- Qual é o seu nome? Você deve ter um, não é?

- ...

- O que houve? Por que não me diz o seu nome?

- Eu... Não tenho um nome. Pelo menos nenhum do qual possa me lembrar.

- Como pode alguém não ter um nome?

- Eu não tenho, mas... Pode se dizer que eu sou simplesmente o Gênio da Terra.

- "Gênio da Terra"?

- Logo você entenderá.

O jovem misterioso fugiu com Akiko da base da organização e ela o levou para a Agência de detetives Narumi.

* * *

><p><strong>つづく continua...<strong>


	2. Lock 2: Esses dois Riders são um

**Disclamer: A franquia Kamen Rider pertence a TOEI Company**

**Kamen Rider Den-O, W e Gaim**

Humanos usam os poderes dos Gaia Memory para espalhar terror pelo mundo. Nogami Ryoutarou terminara seus deveres como o Kamen Rider Den-O e dois anos depois ele encontra um jovem garoto gênio chamado Phillip e é salvo pelo mesmo. Ambos descobrem que precisam usar os poderes de Phillip para se tornar o Kamen Rider W para proteger sua cidade. Mas isso é apenas o começo e uma descoberta sobre a vida dos dois e a chegada de mais dois Riders mudarão o rumo dos acontecimentos e o destino do planeta.

**Ryoutarou N. – Phillip/Raito S. – Takatora K. – Yuuto S. – Ren K. – Ryuuji I.**

* * *

><p><strong>- O Gênio da Terra e o Viajante do Tempo -<strong>

**Lock 2: Esses dois Riders são um**

**Parte 1: Mudando de cidade**

**[Ano de 2009, Milk Dipper]**

- Feliz aniversário! – Exclamou Airi, colocando um lindíssimo bolo sobre a mesa.

- Nee-san... – Olhou surpreso.

- O que houve Ryou-chan? Por acaso não se lembra de que hoje você completa 20 anos? É uma data única.

- Temos que comemorar. – Completou a doce irmã mais velha do garoto.

- É verdade Ryoutarou. Só se faz 20 anos uma vez na vida. – Comentou Hana.

- Hana-san... Toda vez que fazemos aniversário, nossa idade é sempre única. – Rebateu Ryoutarou.

- Tem razão.

- Mas o que houve Ryou-chan? Você parece triste. Está deprimido por estar ficando mais velho?

- Não é isso, Nee-san. Por acaso não se lembra de que temos que vender o Milk Dipper e deixar a cidade?

- Airi-san... Isso é verdade? – Questionou Hana, surpresa.

- Sim. Nossa licitação venceu e teremos que deixar o prédio. – Explicou.

- Mas... Para onde vocês vão?

- Vamos para uma pequena cidade chamada Fuuto.

- Fuuto? Por acaso é a famosa cidade dos ventos?

- Sim, ao que parece.

- Mas por que essa cidade? Ouvi dizer que é um município planejado, projetado por uma poderosa empresa chamada Yggdrasill.

- É verdade Hana-chan. Eu acho que poderemos viver melhor lá.

- Entendo...

Depois de comemorar o aniversário de Ryoutarou, os dois irmãos se prepararam para deixar sua casa no dia seguinte. Airi foi dormir primeiro, deixando Ryoutarou e Hana sozinhos para que conversassem.

- Hana-san...

- Eh?

- Em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de agradecer por todas as vezes que você me protegeu e me ajudou quando eu estava lutando contra os Imagins quando eu era o Den-O.

- Como assim "era"? Ryoutarou, você ainda é o Den-O. Não é por que os Imagins desapareceram que você deixou de ser o Kamen Rider Viajante do Tempo.

- Eu sei. Mas nós dois sabemos que eu não consigo fazer muita coisa sozinho.

- Você tem a sua própria força, muito mais poderosa do que a física e você sabe disso. Aliás, você está falando como se nós não fôssemos mais nos ver.

- É que...

- Você só vai para outra cidade. Além disso, esqueceu que eu vivo no DenLiner? Posso visitá-los onde estiverem.

- Eu não estou assim por isso.

- O que houve? Eu nunca vi o seu rosto tão sério assim.

- Estou inquieto.

- Por quê?

- Um Ponto Singular é uma pessoa que possui habilidades especiais, mas até agora eu ainda não encontrei a minha.

- Ryoutarou...

- Hana-san... Não diga nada. Não precisa tentar me consolar.

- Entendi. Mas o que está te incomodando tanto?

- Eu apenas... Acho que há algo de errado nessa cidade chamada Fuuto para onde a Nee-san quer ir.

- Você ainda nem chegou e já está dizendo que tem algo estranho lá?

- É apenas um pressentimento. De todo modo é melhor eu ir dormir. Amanhã será um longo dia.

- Tudo bem. Descanse para amanhã. – Disse Hana, ao se despedir, embarcando no DenLiner.

**[Na manhã seguinte – Agência de Detetives Narumi]**

O jovem escolhido, ainda sem um nome definido, preparava-se para se acostumar com a nova vida em sua nova cidade e moradia. Ele se instalou em uma espécie de quarto secreto, tipo uma garagem no segundo andar da casa que era um restaurante abandonado no primeiro andar. O garoto tinha uma maneira estranha de se vestir. Ele usava uma calça preta um pouco abaixo do joelho, uma bota vermelha e uma camisa de manga longa listrada de branco e amarelo com uma espécie de sobretudo longo de cor verde por cima como se fosse um vestido (?) O visual era completado com um par de prendedores de prancheta que ele usava no cabelo. Na sala, Akiko já tomava seu café da manhã e deu uma cuspida ao ver o garoto sair do quarto vestido daquele jeito.

- Vo-você se veste dessa maneira? – Perguntou espantada.

- Algum problema com a minha roupa?

- Mas é claro! Qualquer pessoa que não saiba que você é um homem pensaria que você é uma menina vestido assim.

- E quem é você para me dar instruções de moda?

- Pelo menos tire esse sobretudo. Não percebe que com ele parece até que você está de vestido?

- ...

- Hunf! Indiferente como sempre, Tensai-kun¹.

- "Tensai"?

- Você não tem um nome, então devemos chamá-lo de alguma coisa.

- Que imaginação pobre você tem. É só nisso que consegue pensar?

- Ora, esqueça! – Exclamou aborrecida.

**[Ano de 2009 – Tóquio]**

- Ryou-chan! Você está pronto? Podemos ir?

- Estou indo! Deixe-me apenas pegar a passagem.

- Passagem?

- Sim. Pensei em irmos de Shinkansen para ser mais rápido.

- Ah! Excelente idéia.

- Então vamos.

Usando a sua passagem do Den-O, Ryoutarou e Airi embarcaram no DenLiner para a surpresa de Hana.

- Ryoutarou? Airi-san? O que fazem aqui? – Perguntou Hana.

- Hana-san não se lembra? Vamos para Fuuto e você disse que nos acompanharia. – Explicou Ryoutarou enquanto dava um leve pisão no pé dela.

- Ah... Lembrei...

- Bom, Nee-san, fique a vontade e coma alguma coisa no vagão-refeitório enquanto eu converso com a Hana-san, está bem?

- Ah, claro. Vou tomar um café.

Hana puxou Ryoutarou para um canto querendo saber o que estava acontecendo.

- O que está fazendo Ryoutarou? Por que trouxe a Airi-san para o DenLiner?

- Achei que seria mais seguro se fôssemos no DenLiner. Ainda acho que algo está para acontecer naquela cidade.

- Ainda essa história? De qualquer modo eu torço para que não seja nada de mais.

- Eu também espero que seja apenas impressão minha. Então eu vou para a cabine do piloto para conduzir o DenLiner.

- Tudo bem, vá em frente.

Ryoutarou pegou um ticket do Den-O para definir o local do destino do trem.

- Definindo o destino da rota. Estação de Fuuto. – Disse ele, colocando o ticket dentro da Rider Pass.

- Henshin.

- PLAT FORM

Ao se transformar, Ryoutarou montou na DenBird e conduziu o trem até Fuuto. Atravessando as dimensões no espaço-tempo, eles chegaram em poucos minutos.

- Nee-san, vamos descer?

- Já chegamos?

- Sim. Foi rápido, não acha?

- Foi. Até parece mágica.

- É natural, já que se trata de um Shinkansen.

- É verdade. Mas e agora, Ryou-chan? Para onde vamos? Onde vamos morar?

- Eu ainda não sei. Preciso pensar nisso.

**[Agência de Detetives ****Narumi****]**

Akiko e o jovem gênio ainda não haviam chegado a um acordo sobre as roupas do rapaz nem como ele ia se chamar, quando ele aparece vestindo uma calça preta e sapato social combinada com uma camisa branca também social coberta pó um paletó de gola alta até o pescoço e botões verticais no estilo uniforme militar escolar. O cabelo continuava jogado para os lados, porém sem as presilhas estranhas.

- Oh! – Exclamou Akiko, espantada com a mudança radical que ele sofrera. – Assim está bem melhor.

- Você disse que a minha maneira de me vestir era estranha e chamava a atenção, então pensei que se eu me vestisse como um estudante do ensino médio seria melhor.

- Melhorou muito e também é muito conveniente, sendo que você ainda está em idade escolar.

- Está certo que eu só tenho 16 anos, mas eu não preciso frequentar a escola. Além disso, não seria prudente, pois aquela organização está atrás de mim.

- Não precisa jogar a sua genialidade na minha cara.

- Esqueça. Você não queria que eu mudasse de roupa?

- Tá, ta...

**[Estação de Fuuto]**

Ryoutarou, Airi e Hana estavam saboreando um delicioso almoço quando Ryoutarou sentiu uma forte presença seguida de um arrepio na espinha.

- Ryou-chan?

- Nee-san...espere aqui. Eu vou ao banheiro. – Disse ele, sendo seguido por Hana, preocupada com a atitude dele.

Ryoutarou foi em direção ao banheiro, mas não chegou ao destino por que tombou e deslizou pela parede de encontro ao chão.

- Ryoutarou! – Exclamou Hana, preocupada.

- Hana-san... Desculpe. Parece que eu estou indisposto. Tem algo maligno acontecendo perto daqui. Eu posso sentir.

- Ryoutarou. Olhe isso. – Disse Hana, apontando para a Rider Pass no bolso do garoto.

- A Rider Pass... Está... Brilhando. Mas... Por quê? – Perguntou ele.

- Não sei... Mas agora estou começando a achar que você está certo. Tem algo acontecendo aqui. – Concluiu Hana.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Já se sente melhor?

- Creio que sim. Hana-san, por favor, proteja a Nee-san.

- Entendido.

- Henshin!

- SWORD FORM

- DenBird!

O Den-O montou em sua moto e foi a toda velocidade atrás da fonte da energia maligna.

**Parte 2: Henshin**

**[Agência de Detetives Narumi]**

O gênio estava sentado em um sofá localizado em seu quarto especial cercado de quadros brancos onde ele escrevia sobre várias coisas que ele pesquisava. Ele tinha em mãos um estranho livro com páginas em branco que ele parecia ler com muito interesse. Quando ele se levantou para escrever algo na lousa, sentiu uma vertigem e tombou novamente no sofá como se fosse desmaiar.

- Essa sensação... Não pode ser... – Pensou ele, enquanto olhava para a mala que trouxera da base da organização.

Ele sentiu o driver vibrar reagindo a presença do inimigo na cidade. Mais que depressa ele pegou a mala e saiu correndo do prédio em direção a cidade deixando Akiko indignada por ele sair sem avisar.

Ryoutarou chegou ao local e ficou em dúvida se o monstro a sua frente era mesmo um Imagin ou se tratava de outro tipo de ameaça. O monstro encarou Ryoutarou, que, surpreso, perguntou:

- Você... Por acaso é um Imagin?

- Imagin? O que é isso? Ah! Agora me lembro. Então você deve ser o Kamen Rider Den-O, o Rider Viajante do Tempo que exterminou os Imagins dois anos atrás.

- Está enganado. Eu não exterminei ninguém. Eu apenas protegi o planeta da ameaça deles e estou disposto a fazer tudo de novo se for preciso.

- Belas palavras. Mas eu sou um Dopant. Acha mesmo que vai conseguir me derrotar sozinho? Os Imagins que você derrotou não são nada perto de nós. – Completou a criatura, dando uma sequência de golpes em Ryoutarou dando início a luta.

Depois de levar inúmeros golpes, Ryoutarou caiu no chão e saiu rolando quando sentiu ser parado por algo que parecia os pés de uma pessoa. Quando o Den-O ergueu o olhar, pareciam os pés de um homem.

- É claro que o Kamen Rider Den-O jamais derrotaria um Dopant, pois eles estão muito acima do seu alcance. Explicou o recém-chegado.

- Q-quem é você? – Perguntou Ryoutarou surpreso.

- Quem eu sou não importa agora. O que importa é o que nós precisamos fazer neste momento.

- Como assim? Você tem alguma idéia de como podemos derrotar esse cara?

- Eu sei como, mas não poderei fazer isso sem a sua ajuda. – Explicou o jovem misterioso.

- Eh? Como assim? O que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Perguntou confuso.

- Nogami Ryoutarou. Raro ser humano conhecido como Ponto Singular cuja principal habilidade é viajar pelo tempo corrigindo os distúrbios temporais. Você acabara de completar 20 anos e o destino o trouxe para essa cidade a fim de transformá-lo em um novo Rider.

- O que? Como sabe tudo isso sobre mim? Quem é você afinal e o que quer dizer com "novo Rider"?

- Eu sou o Gênio da Terra e junto com o Viajante do Tempo nos tornaremos um novo guerreiro com poder suficiente para lidar com a maldade que ameaça essa cidade.

- Ei você, senhor gênio! Não é hora para você me deixar sozinha e sair correndo por aí! – Exclamou Akiko, chegando ao local indignada.

Assim que o Dopant viu Akiko, lançou contra ela um poderoso ataque que foi evitado por Ryoutarou, que acabou sendo atingido nas costas fazendo sua transformação se desfazer e o garoto acabou caindo na frente dela.

- Você está bem?! Por favor, responda! Está ferido? Pode falar? – Perguntou a garota desesperada.

- Ei, Nogami! Responda! Você pode ficar de pé? Vamos, segure isso. – Disse o gênio, entregando ao Den-O o driver do W que pulsava como se estivesse chamando por ele.

Assim que tocou no driver, os ferimentos de Ryoutarou desapareceram e outro cinto igual apareceu instantaneamente na cintura do Gênio da Terra.

- Mas isso é...? – Murmurou Akiko, sem entender.

- É o cinto do Kamen Rider W. Quem usar esse cinto poderá se unificar comigo. Tendo acesso a todos os meus conhecimentos, nascerá um super guerreiro. – Explicou o gênio.

- Então era disso que se tratava...

- A propósito, Aki-chan, você não deveria ter vindo aqui. Deveria saber que é perigoso me seguir.

- "A-Aki-chan?" – Resmungou ela, vermelha pelo modo como ele a chamou.

- Vamos Nogami, pegue isso. – Disse ele, dando uma espécie de pen drive para ele.

- Eu já sou um Kamen Rider, não preciso me transformar em outro. – Respondeu.

- A escolha é sua. Se você não fizer isso, todos nós morreremos aqui. É esse o seu objetivo como um Kamen Rider? – Disse o jovem, rebatendo o argumento de Ryoutarou.

- Eu... Acho que entendi.

Ryoutarou pegou o pen drive e na mesma hora seu corpo começou a emanar uma energia de cor arroxeada. O mesmo aconteceu com o jovem gênio quando pegou outro pen drive, porém sua energia tinha uma cor verde brilhante.

- Está pronto?

- Estou.

- Vamos, Viajante do Tempo!

- Vamos, Gênio da Terra!

- CYCLONE

- JOKER

- Henshin! – Exclamaram juntos.

- CYCLONE JOKER (anúncio de transformação)

**つづく ****continua...**

**OBS¹: "Tensai-kun" – Tensai em japonês significa gênio. Akiko foi sarcástica usando esse termo**


	3. Lock 3: Transformando em W

**Disclamer: A franquia Kamen Rider pertence a TOEI Company**

**Kamen Rider Den-O, W e Gaim**

Humanos usam os poderes dos Gaia Memory para espalhar terror pelo mundo. Nogami Ryoutarou terminara seus deveres como o Kamen Rider Den-O e dois anos depois ele encontra um jovem garoto gênio chamado Phillip e é salvo pelo mesmo. Ambos descobrem que precisam usar os poderes de Phillip para se tornar o Kamen Rider W para proteger sua cidade. Mas isso é apenas o começo e uma descoberta sobre a vida dos dois e a chegada de mais dois Riders mudarão o rumo dos acontecimentos e o destino do planeta.

**Ryoutarou N. – Phillip/Raito S. – Takatora K. – Yuuto S. – Ren K. – Ryuuji I.**

* * *

><p><strong>- O Gênio da Terra e o Viajante do Tempo -<strong>

**Lock 3: Transformando em W**

Uma forte luz seguida de uma intensa ventania tomou conta do local. O Gênio da Terra e o Viajante do Tempo se transformaram em Kamen Rider W, um guerreiro com uma estranha forma literalmente dividida ao meio sendo a metade direita verde e a metade esquerda preta. Akiko levou um baita susto ao ver Ryoutarou se transformando em W enquanto o corpo do gênio caia desacordado no chão. Foi quando o olho direito do W piscou e ele falou:

- Aki-chan, por favor, cuide do meu corpo. – Disse o gênio.

- O que? Eu não ouvi falar nada disso! – Exclamou ela.

- Outro Rider? Quem são vocês afinal? – Perguntou a criatura.

- Kamen Rider W. Nós dois somos um único Kamen Rider. – Respondeu o gênio.

- Eu não estou entendendo nada... – Disse Ryoutarou.

- Explico tudo depois. Primeiro precisamos derrotar esse Dopant o mais rápido possível para destruir esse Memory e recuperar esse humano.

- Humano? O que quer dizer? Está dizendo que esse monstro é um ser humano?

- Eu sei que isso tudo é muito estranho pra você, mas eu explico tudo depois.

- Diabos de moleques! Eu vou acabar com vocês!

- Isso é o que você pensa Togawa Yosuke. – Rebateu o gênio.

- Maldito! Como sabe o meu nome?

- Eu já pesquisei tudo sobre você.

- Eh?

- Não importa. Qual Memory você está usando? Responda. – Perguntou o gênio.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou responder só por que você quer?

- Não precisa. O Memory é Magma. Segundo a minha pesquisa, você se demitiu da empresa onde trabalhava e busca vingança, por isso estava atacando o prédio.

- Cada vez eu entendo menos... – Comentou Ryoutarou.

- Logo você entenderá. Vamos acabar logo com a loucura desse cara. Nogami insira seu Memory no slot vago do lado direito do cinto.

- Hum... Entendi.

- JOKER

- MAXIMUN DRIVE

- JOKER EXTREME!

Com um poderoso Rider Kick, o Magma Memory foi destruído, o Dopant foi derrotado e seu usuário foi levado pela policia.

**[Mais tarde... Agência de Detetives Narumi]**

- E então? Pode me explicar o que foi tudo aquilo? – Perguntou Ryoutarou.

- Ouça, eu sei que você está acostumado a lidar com Imagins que se aproveitam dos desejos das pessoas. Mas quero que saiba que agora o seu inimigo é diferente. O inimigo em questão são os próprios seres humanos corrompidos pela ganância e desejos negativos. Eu sei que é difícil para alguém como você aceitar, mas as coisas funcionam assim. Temos que fazer de tudo para pelo menos salvar os humanos. – Explicou o jovem.

- Entendi. Mas você não pode fazer isso sem mim? Pelo que vi hoje, você tem todas as qualidades para fazer isso sem a minha ajuda. – Indagou Ryoutarou.

- Está enganado.

- Eh?

- Eu vou te explicar como funcionam os poderes do W.

- Tudo bem, prossiga.

- Primeiramente, quem construiu o driver do W e seus Gaia Memories fui eu. O W conta com um conjunto de seis Gaia Memories, sendo três deles para cada usuário, no caso, você e eu. Eu controlo a metade direita do W usando a minha mente, sou o lado Elemental. Você controla o lado esquerdo do W usando seu corpo, ou seja, você é o lado físico, por isso é o seu corpo que se transforma em W enquanto o meu corpo desaba inconsciente, pois eu envio a minha consciência para o seu corpo através do Memory e do W Driver.

- Isso é incrível. – Disse Hana, chegando ao local.

- Hana-san...

- Eu vi tudo o que aconteceu de dentro do DenLiner e estou chocada. Ouça garoto, pode explicar cada um dos Memories do W?

- Sem problema. O meu principal Memory...

- Cyclone Memory: O Cyclone Memory contém o poder do vento. Esse é o memory mais rápido, acrescenta um efeito de vento aos ataques do W. Do corpo do Cyclone vem o estabilizador de vento, ou seja, Esse cachecol prateado. O próximo:

- Heat Memory: Heat Memory é o memory com o poder do fogo. Permite-nos gerar ataques em altas temperaturas. Isso é eficiente contra inimigos de gelo e inimigos duros. O memory seguinte é um pouco incomum.

- Luna Memory: O Luna Memory. É o memory das ilusões. Em outras palavras, suas habilidades são fantasmagóricas. Permite esticar os membros do W e controlar os movimentos de objetos e balas. É muito interessante. Agora vou falar dos Memories do Ryoutarou.

- Joker Memory: É o Memory do triunfo. Aumenta a habilidade física humana e nos transforma em um guerreiro de combate. O ataque final do CycloneJoker é o Joker Extreme. Os dois lados se separam e atingem o inimigo. O seguinte:

- Metal Memory: É o Memory do guerreiro. Usando o Metal Shaft, pode criar fortes ataques. O Metal Memory é mais compatível com o Heat Memory. O ataque final é o Metal Branding. Possui tanto poder que é como se o W fosse explodir. E agora...

- Trigger Memory: Trigger Memory. É o memory do armamento. Usa o Trigger Magnum para ataques especiais à distância. Combinado com o Luna Memory, o Trigger Magnum pode disparar de qualquer lado. O ataque final é o Trigger Full Burst. Esse ataque dispara incontáveis balas de energia.

- Mas isso é mesmo impressionante demais – Hana observou.

- Agora que a moça já sabe o que queria, vamos sair. – Disse Phillip, puxando Ryoutarou pelo braço.

- Hum! – Concordou Ryoutarou.

**[Mais tarde, em algum lugar qualquer em Fuuto...]**

- Isso tudo é muito interessante, mas não sei por que você precisa usar o meu corpo. Caso não tenha notado, eu não sou o mais indicado quando se trata de força física. – Explicou Ryoutarou.

- Você é um cara incrivelmente bondoso, mas tem um terrível defeito: Se auto subestima. Não _sabe_ o quanto pode ser forte, não _tenta_ ser forte e nem _acredita_ que pode ser forte. Nós vamos mudar isso. Você é um Ponto Singular, é o único capaz de se tornar o W junto comigo. Nós vamos treinar.

- Treinar?

- Sim. Você precisa lidar com essa falta de autoconfiança.

- Tudo bem... Mas não espere muito.

- Escute, vou te ensinar a lutar e também a perder esse medo excessivo e deixar de ser "bobo".

- Mas as ameaças dos Dopants são constantes. Não temos tempo para que eu seja "preparado" para ser o W. – Indagou o Viajante do Tempo.

- Você é o Kamen Rider Den-O, contudo há detalhes sobre os seus poderes que nem mesmo você sabe. – Respondeu o gênio.

- O que quer dizer?

- Nós vamos embarcar no Trem do Tempo. – Disse Phillip, tirando de seu bolso uma Rider Pass igual a de Ryoutarou, porém com um "W" no lugar do símbolo do Den-O e nas cores verde na frente e preto no verso.

- Como é possível que você tenha uma passagem? – Perguntou Ryoutarou não contendo sua surpresa.

- Eu mesmo construí essa passagem usando meus conhecimentos e também por que eu sei que sou compatível com ela. – Explicou.

- Compatível? Não pode ser... Não me diga que...

- Eu também sou um Ponto Singular.

- Incrível... por essa eu não esperava.

- Como você bem sabe, nós Pontos Singulares temos a capacidade de sobreviver nas areias do tempo.

- Sim, exatamente.

- Mas isso não é tudo. Quando estamos nas areias do tempo, estamos dentro da dimensão temporal. Fora do DenLiner ou qualquer outro Trem do Tempo, podemos fazer com que o nosso tempo fique congelado aqui, funcionando apenas nas areias temporais. Poderemos ficar treinando aqui tempo suficiente para prepará-lo. Vou te ensinar muita coisa. Você sairá daqui um novo Ryoutarou.

- Já que é assim... Então vamos começar. – Disse Ryoutarou.

- Vamos. – Disse Phillip, embarcando no WLiner, um Trem do Tempo semelhante ao DenLiner, porém seus vagões alternavam nas cores verde e preto.

**[No dia seguinte, Agência de Detetives Narumi]**

- Ah, então o Ryou-chan saiu com um amigo? Que coisa, eu nem tinha notado a demora. – Comentou Airi.

- Ah, desculpe a falta de cortesia. Esta é Nogami Airi, irmã mais velha de Nogami Ryoutarou. Airi-san, esta é Narumi Akiko, a dona desta agência. – Explicou Hana.

- Muito prazer! Para retribuir a hospitalidade, posso usar sua cozinha para fazer um café? – Perguntou a doce irmã de Ryoutarou.

- Sim, claro! Fique a vontade. – Respondeu Akiko.

Akiko se surpreendeu com o café de Airi. Era simplesmente divino. O sabor do café dela era incomparável, mas Akiko notou uma expressão de tristeza e uma onda de preocupação tomava conta do olhar de Airi e resolveu perguntar:

- Você está bem? Parece triste... Angustiada...

- Não... É que...

- Não precisa contar se não quiser, mas nada vai mudar se você não fizer nada. – Disse Akiko.

- Ah! Desculpe Airi-san. Ela é assim mesmo! Fala as coisas sem pensar, perdoe ela. – Contestou Hana.

- Não tem problema. Na verdade estou desorientada. Ryoutarou e eu tivemos que deixar nosso negócio e nossa cidade e viemos para cá, mas não sabemos o que fazer, nem para onde ir. – Explicou Airi.

- Entendo... Vocês são novos na cidade. Bem... No primeiro andar da agência funcionava um restaurante há muito tempo. Desde que meu pai comprou essa casa, aquele espaço nunca foi usado. Se concordarem, podem usar esse lugar para reabrir o negócio de vocês. – Disse Akiko.

- É mesmo?

- É claro! Será um prazer. Seu café é maravilhoso e tenho certeza de que será o melhor café de Fuuto. – a menina respondeu.

- Então estamos conversados. Eu também posso ajudar no café. – Disse Hana.

**[Nas areias do tempo... um mês havia se passado para eles]**

- Excelente Nogami. Logo terminaremos o treinamento. – Comentou Phillip.

- É verdade. Eu sinto que estou mais forte e corajoso. – Respondeu Ryoutarou. Mas você podia passar a me chamar pelo nome. Não é necessária tanta formalidade.

- Isso é bom.

- Estamos treinando há muito tempo e tem algo que preciso te perguntar.

- Pergunte.

- Você terá resposta para qualquer coisa que eu perguntar?

- Bem... Acredito que sim, mas depende.

- A pergunta é simples: como é possível você saber de tanta coisa? Aliás, você sempre menciona "já pesquisei tudo sobre tal coisa". Além disso, você se autoproclama o Gênio da Terra. Pode me explicar por que isso?

- A resposta também é simples: eu tenho todo o conhecimento da Terra dentro da minha cabeça em forma de uma biblioteca virtual onde posso buscar informações sobre qualquer assunto que eu queira. Estou ligado às memórias da Terra. É um poder especial.

- Nossa... Isso é muito impressionante!

- Agora chega de conversa. Acho que já está na hora de voltar. – Comentou o gênio.

- Mas você acha que eu estou pronto?

- Com certeza.

- Só mais uma coisa...

- O que foi?

- Qual é o seu nome? Até agora você não me disse como se chama.

- É que eu não tenho nenhum nome. Pelo menos eu não sei qual seria.

- Eu não vou perguntar por que, mas então que tal o nome "Phillip"? É o nome de um escritor de livros de mistério que eu admiro muito.

- Bem, a Aki-chan não me deu nenhuma sugestão melhor. Então acho que posso me contentar com esse. Agora que já decidimos meu nome, podemos voltar.

- Sim. A Nee-san deve estar preocupada.

**[Agência de Detetives Narumi]**

Akiko, Hana e Airi esperavam os meninos que ainda não voltaram do treinamento nas areias do tempo. Elas ouviram um barulho perto da porta e Airi resolveu verificar. Ela se apoiou na porta e levou um susto quando esta se abriu e ela quase foi de encontro ao chão se não tivesse sido amparada pelos braços de Phillip, que a segurou pelas costas e pela cintura respectivamente, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem tão próximos que o coração da doce irmã de Ryoutarou disparou com a situação inesperada. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que um podia sentir a respiração do outro. Airi estava desorientada. Sua respiração estava ofegante e seu coração acelerado, ao passo que Phillip permanecia da mesma maneira, inalterável.

- Seu coração está acelerado e sua respiração ofegante, o que significa que você está claramente nervosa. – Comentou o gênio, colocando-a de pé novamente, deixando Airi ainda mais constrangida.

- Não... É que... – Respondeu ela, tentando se explicar.

- Nee-san desculpe! Este é o Phillip. Phillip, esta é Nogami Airi, minha irmã mais velha. – Explicou Ryoutarou, tentando quebrar aquele clima desagradável, ao passo que Akiko observava a cena sentindo-se claramente incomodada. – Esse moleque... – Akiko pensou.

- Ah! Então você é amigo do Ryoutarou? Prazer. – Disse ela.

- Prazer... – Respondeu com frieza.

- Bem, agora que todos já fomos apresentados, vamos falar sobre os nossos planos. – Disse Akiko.

- Planos? – Perguntou Ryoutarou.

- Pensamos que já que Ryoutarou-kun e Airi-san são novos na cidade e não têm para onde ir, eles podem trabalhar aqui e reabrir o Milk Dipper no primeiro andar da agência que está sem uso. – Explicou Akiko.

- É sério, Akiko-san? Faria isso por nós? – Perguntou Ryoutarou.

- Mas é claro, Ryoutarou-kun! A casa é grande não haverá problemas.

- Eu agradeço muito. – Respondeu o Viajante do Tempo.

- Nem por isso.

- Você é mesmo incrível, Aki-chan. – Comentou Phillip.

- Acha mesmo, Phillip-kun? – Perguntou Akiko, disfarçando a vermelhidão em suas bochechas.

- Acho sim.

**[Mais tarde naquela noite...]**

- Phillip...

- O que foi Nogami?

- Ainda está me chamando de "Nogami"? Creio que agora somos amigos. Achei que tinha esclarecido isso quando estávamos nas areias do tempo.

- Tem razão. Muito bem, Ryoutarou, pergunte.

- O que você sentiu quando a minha Nee-san estava em seus braços mais cedo?

- E por que essa pergunta de repente?

- É que eu achei a sua reação muito estranha.

- Como assim? Que reação? Eu não senti nada.

- É justamente isso. Você não demonstrou reação alguma. Na maioria das vezes qualquer um ficaria envergonhado.

- Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo.

- Pois é, Phillip, você realmente é um cara muito estranho.

- Eu sei disso, mas...

- O que?

- Eu pude notar algo estranho na sua irmã.

- Como assim?

- Diga-me Ryoutarou... Airi-san sabe que você era o Kamen Rider Den-O e que agora nos transformamos em W?

- Não. Minha Nee-san nunca soube de nada.

- Nesse caso, teremos problemas se ela descobrir. Precisamos manter segredo dela. Avise a Aki-chan e a Hana-san.

- Certo.

* * *

><p>Já era tarde da noite. Hana não conseguia dormir. Estava inquieta, pois percebeu que Akiko se sentiu mal com a "aproximação inesperada" de Phillip e Airi. Resolveu ir até o quarto dela para perguntar.<p>

- Akiko, está acordada? – Perguntou Hana, batendo na porta.

- Estou. Pode entrar. – Respondeu ela. – Achei que estivesse dormindo. Já é tarde. – Comentou Akiko.

- Eu cheguei a adormecer, mas acordei de novo e perdi o sono. E você, Akiko? Também perdeu o sono?

- É... Eu também não estou conseguindo dormir.

- Hum... Creio que essa sua insônia tem nome.

- Como assim?

- Sua insônia se chama Phillip-kun, ou o Gênio da Terra para os íntimos.

- É claro que não! De onde você tirou isso?

- Eu vi muito bem a sua reação quando o Phillip-kun e a Airi-san se chocaram. Você ficou uma arara ao vê-la nos braços dele.

- Não tem nada a ver. Nós dois somos apenas amigos, aliás, eu prometi ao meu pai que protegeria o Phillip-kun no lugar dele, e além disso, ele ainda é muito jovem até para mim.

- Claro, entendo. De qualquer forma aquele garoto parece não sentir emoção alguma. Você não precisa ter ciúmes da Airi-san.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes!

- Tá, tá! Eu sabia! Akiko gosta mesmo do Phillip-kun. – Disse Hana, saindo correndo do quarto de Akiko antes de ser atingida pelo travesseiro da mesma.

**[Na manhã seguinte...]**

- Pessoal, tive uma ideia! – Exclamou Akiko.

- O que foi Akiko-san? – Perguntou Ryoutarou.

- Eu ainda estou dormindo. – Comentou Airi.

- Tomei uma decisão: vamos reabrir a Agência de Detetives Narumi!

- QUÊ?! – Exclamaram juntos.

**つづく ****continua...**


	4. Lock 4: Briga entre Riders

**Disclamer: A franquia Kamen Rider pertence a TOEI Company**

**Kamen Rider Den-O, W e Gaim**

**Sinopse:** Humanos usam os poderes dos Gaia Memory para espalhar terror pelo mundo. Nogami Ryoutarou terminara seus deveres como o Kamen Rider Den-O e dois anos depois ele encontra um jovem garoto gênio chamado Phillip e é salvo pelo mesmo. Ambos descobrem que precisam usar os poderes de Phillip para se tornar o Kamen Rider W para proteger sua cidade. Mas isso é apenas o começo e uma descoberta sobre a vida dos dois e a chegada de mais dois Riders mudarão o rumo dos acontecimentos e o destino do planeta.

**Ryoutarou N. – Phillip/Raito S. – Takatora K. – Yuuto S. – Ren K. – Ryuuji I.**

* * *

><p><strong>- O Gênio da Terra e o Viajante do Tempo -<strong>

**Lock 4: Briga entre Riders**

**[Agência de detetives Narumi]**

- Meu pai morreu para salvar o Phillip-kun e eu sonhava em ser uma detetive tão boa quanto ele. Tenho certeza de que com as habilidades do Ryoutarou-kun e do Phillip-kun, poderemos ajudar muita gente. – Explicou Akiko.

- Tem certeza de que quer mesmo isso, Aki-chan? – Perguntou Phillip.

- Claro que sim! Nós três seremos os detetives de Fuuto e reabriremos a agência enquanto Hana-san e Airi-san tomam conta do café lá embaixo. Será uma ótima forma de camuflar as nossas atividades. – Respondeu ela.

- O que acha Ryoutarou? Pode ser uma boa forma de atuarmos como o W com mais organização. – Comentou Phillip.

- Por mim tudo bem. Eu sempre gostei de ler sobre histórias de detetives e seria ótimo usarmos nossas habilidades para ajudar as pessoas.

- E sendo detetives, para nós seria mais fácil desvendar os casos relacionados aos Dopants, - Rebateu o gênio.

- Mas Ryoutarou... Esse trabalho não é muito perigoso? – Perguntou Hana.

- Não se preocupe Hana-san. Agora o Ryoutarou não luta mais sozinho. Nós dois lutamos como um e eu não permitirei que nos aconteça nada de mal. – Explicou Phillip.

- Bom, assim eu fico mais tranquila.

Alguns dias se passaram. A agência e o Milk Dipper reabriram. Todos estavam felizes não só pelo fato de Ryoutarou e Airi terem encontrado um novo lar, mas também por que puderam reabrir seu negócio. O local fez freguesia a uma velocidade incrível, provando que Airi faz sucesso com o público masculino aonde quer que ela esteja. A irmã de Ryoutarou fazia seu café tranquilamente, mas estava pensativa. Alguma coisa a perturbava e esse incômodo tinha nome: Phillip. Ela não coseguia parar de pensar no garoto gênio, bem como ficou nervosa quando foi amparada pelos braços dele, e quando o olhou nos olhos tão perto de si. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar no pânico que sentia ao chegar perto dele.

- Aquele garoto... Mas não pode ser. Se ele for mesmo quem eu estou pensando... – Pensou ela.

- Nee-san! – Exclamou Ryoutarou, ao ver a irmã derramando o café fora da xícara.

- Ah, Ryou-chan!

- O que houve Nee-san? Está derramando todo o café.

- Desculpe Ryou-chan, eu me distrai.

- Nee-san... Tem algo te perturbando?

- Mais ou menos. Eh... Esse seu amigo, o tal de Phillip, da onde você o conhece?

- De fato eu percebi que o Phillip te deixou nervosa, mas ele não fez nada, apenas impediu que você caísse. Você se assustou quando ele a amparou?

- É sim! Na verdade foi isso que aconteceu, aliás, eu ainda nem tive oportunidade para agradecer. Agradeça a gentileza dele por mim.

- Sim, claro. Mas por agora eu vou continuar servindo as mesas. – Disse Ryoutarou indo até Hana.

- Então Hana-san, está gostando de nos ajudar aqui no Milk Dipper?

- Sim. É uma boa fachada para as atividades do recém-criado Kamen Rider W.

- Concordo. Virão atrás de nós pessoas que realmente precisam de ajuda. Estou ansioso para que venha logo o primeiro caso. Também será um bom lugar para esconder o Phillip daquela organização que trancafiava ele.

- Eu creio que vocês vão ficar bem. Basta que um confie nas habilidades do outro.

- Ryou-chan, pode me ajudar aqui? – Pediu Airi.

- Claro que sim Nee-san.

- Como será que o Ryoutarou está agora que se transformou em W? Pergunto-me se ele está bem. – Pensou Hana.

Hana nem concluiu seu pensamento quando ouviu um barulho e ao mesmo tempo se assustou ao ver Ryoutarou desacordado no chão. Hana e Airi se desesperaram gritando o nome de Ryoutarou que por sua vez permanecia imóvel e desfalecido no chão.

- Ryoutarou! O que aconteceu? Abra os olhos, por favor, Ryoutarou! – Pedia Hana.

- Ryou-chan, o que você tem? Fale comigo Ryou-chan! – Exclamou Airi.

- O que faremos Airi-san? – Perguntou Hana.

- Eu não sei. O café está aberto. Precisamos atender os clientes e também não temos força para levá-lo lá para cima.

- Eu ajudo. – Disse Phillip, descendo as escadas ao ouvir os gritos.

- Phillip-kun! – Exclamou Hana, um pouco mais aliviada.

- Hana-san pode me acompanhar? – Perguntou o gênio.

- Claro.

Phillip ergueu Ryoutarou e o colocou nos ombros com certa facilidade subindo com ele e Hana para os quartos da agência. Airi olhou para Phillip com certa inquietação e perturbação, atitude esta, percebida por ele.

- Esse garoto... Ele me deixa muito nervosa... Mas por quê? – Perguntou-se.

Phillip deixou Ryoutarou no quarto aos cuidados de Hana e desceu novamente até o café para buscar um copo d'água. Hana olhava para Ryoutarou preocupada com a saúde dele, ao mesmo tempo o observava com carinho. Ela sempre se preocupava com o bem estar dele, sabendo que ele é fraco fisicamente e ela sempre o protegia durante a luta dele contra os Imagins.

A jovem pousou levemente sua mão sobre a cabeça de Ryoutarou e acariciou seus cabelos. Com a outra mão, pegou a mão dele e apertou com ternura.

- Ryoutarou... Abra os olhos, por favor. Eu preciso de você, Ryoutarou... – Murmurava ela.

Phillip foi até o balcão atrás da água para Ryoutarou. Ele parou bem na frente de Airi.

- O-o que foi? – Perguntou ela. Nervosa.

- Nada. Só quero um copo de água para o Ryoutarou.

- Certo. Vou pegar agora.

Airi continuava inquieta. Não conseguia segurar a estranha sensação que sentia perto do garoto gênio. Acabou derrubando o copo no chão.

- Ah! Você está bem? – Perguntou Phillip. - Não está machucada?

- N-não... Estou bem. – Respondeu ela, tentando se manter longe dele e evitando olhar para o seu rosto.

- Você é uma pessoa muito interessante. – Comentou o gênio.

- Como assim?

- Acha mesmo que eu nunca percebi?

- Do que está falando?

- Você fica estranhamente nervosa quando eu estou por perto. Em contrapartida, você evita a minha presença e nem ao menos olha na minha cara. São características óbvias de uma pessoa que esconde alguma coisa.

- Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer com tudo isso.

- Se fazer de desentendida é um ótimo argumento para fugir do assunto. Já que é assim, serei direto. Você me conhece? Já me viu anteriormente? Sabe quem eu sou? – Questionou.

- É claro que não. De onde você tirou isso? – Respondeu ela, dando um passo para trás com as mãos trêmulas, apesar do balcão que os separava.

- Tudo bem. Não vou te perturbar mais com minhas perguntas. Mas aviso uma coisa: se você estiver escondendo alguma coisa, pode ter certeza que eu tenho todos os meios para descobrir o que você esconde apenas dentro do meu cérebro. E pode ficar tranquila, eu mesmo pego a água para o Ryoutarou. Ele logo ficará bem. – Disse ele.

Phillip retornou ao quarto de Ryoutarou e deu de cara com Hana acariciando o Viajante do Tempo. Nessa hora os corpos de Ryoutarou e Phillip começaram a brilhar em verde e roxo emanando energia. Hana se assustou com aquilo.

- Phillip-kun! Desde quando está aí? Por que o corpo do Ryoutarou está assim? – Questionou ela.

- Quando eu e Ryoutarou nos transformamos em W pela primeira vez você viu a mesma coisa.

- É verdade... Agora que você falou, você também está brilhando. Isso significa que nossas energias estão ressonando novamente. Deve ser por que eu estou por perto.

Hana parou por alguns instantes para analisar a situação e acabou concluindo algo.

- Phillip-kun, seu tirano! Você foi duro demais com o Ryoutarou no treinamento não foi? Por isso ele está assim! – Exclamou Hana, avançando sobre o gênio e dando um tapa na cara dele.

Phillip nada fez. Apenas sorriu de canto olhando para a garota.

- Por que está me olhando? Diga algo!

- Sua mão é pesada. Não deveria distribuir tapas por aí sem saber os motivos.

- Agora que você falou...

- Essa energia que emana de nossos corpos é devido a nossa ligação com nossos Gaia Memories. É perfeitamente normal.

- Mas o Ryoutarou não acorda. Como você explica isso?

- Ele ainda está se acostumando com os poderes do Memory. Logo ele reagirá. Acho nobre de sua parte ficar cuidando dele.

- É meu dever proteger o Ryoutarou. Ele tem uma importante missão como um Kamen Rider. Durante toda a sua jornada como Den-O eu o protegi. É o mínimo que posso fazer por ele.

- Eu também tenho uma importante missão como o Kamen Rider W e nem por isso você hesitou em dar na minha cara.

- É que...

- Esqueça isso. Por agora pelo menos você deveria dizer a ele como se sente ao invés de se declarar enquanto ele dorme.

- Como assim? Mas eu não me declarei. O que você acha que sabe?

- Eu não sei de nada e se depender de mim, ninguém mais saberá. – Respondeu o gênio, saindo do quanto e dando de cara com Akiko, que derrubou todo o chá em cima de Phillip por causa do choque.

- A culpa foi sua, Phillip-kun! Por que ficou na frente? – Perguntou Akiko.

- Droga! Esse escritório está cheio de trens desgovernados! – Berrou de raiva, tentando limpar suas roupas, saindo em seguida.

* * *

><p>Já era manhã do dia seguinte e Ryoutarou ainda não havia acordado. Akiko estava tomando café e Airi acabara de abrir o Milk Dipper. Uma bela garota entra no estabelecimento e cumprimenta Airi.<p>

- Airi-san! Há quanto tempo! – Exclamou a garota.

- Oh! Sawada-san! É você mesmo? Nossa, já faz muito tempo. – Respondeu ela.

- Sim. Eu fiquei sabendo que você e o Ryoutarou-kun se mudaram para essa cidade, então resolvi fazer uma visita.

- Com certeza o Ryou-chan vai adorar ver você.

- Na verdade, foi pra isso que eu vim. Fiquei sabendo que agora ele trabalha como detetive particular, então vim pedir a ajuda dele.

- Se Sawada-san precisa de ajuda, então certamente ele vai te ajudar. Pode subir até a agência. A Akiko-chan está lá, ela pode orientá-la melhor.

- Obrigada. Então estou subindo.

**[E no corredor do segundo andar...]**

- Com licença. Nogami Ryoutarou-kun está aqui?

- Ah, eu sou Narumi Akiko. O Ryoutarou-kun está com excesso de energia e...

- O Ryoutarou está indisposto e está descansando agora. – Explicou Phillip, tapando a boca de Akiko. - Mas conte o seu problema e tentaremos ajudá-la. – Disse ele.

- Desculpe. Se não for incômodo, gostaria de falar com ele pessoalmente. Somos amigos de infância. Tenho certeza que ele pode me ajudar. – Respondeu Sawada.

- Entendo. Já que é este o caso, então eu vou até o quarto ver se ele pode recebê-la. – Disse Akiko.

- Enquanto espera, vamos até lá embaixo para que tome o café da Airi-san. – Completou Phillip.

- Ah, obrigada.

A jovem sentou-se em uma mesa passou a observar Phillip que havia sentado no balcão com seu inseparável livro em branco, que ele aparentava ler com muito interesse. Ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia tirar os olhos do garoto educado vestido de estudante que estava bem ao seu lado.

- Eh... Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Disse ela, saindo de sua mesa e aproximando-se dele no balcão.

- Hum... – Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- É impressão minha ou você está lendo um livro em branco?

- Não é impressão sua.

- Mas... Esse livro só tem páginas brancas. Como você poderia estar lendo?

- Digamos que apenas eu consiga ler.

- Um livro mágico? A propósito, sabia que eu tenho certa queda por uniforme escolar estilo militar? – Intimidou.

- E daí? – respondeu frio, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- É lindo.

- É.

- Eu me refiro a você. – Disse ela, sentando tão próximo do gênio que a perna dela encostou-se à dele.

- O que você quer comigo? Seu assunto não era com o Ryoutarou?

- Eu tenho um interesse especial em Nogami Ryoutarou, mas nesse momento, você é muito mais interessante – Rebateu ela, desabotoando o paletó do garoto e colocando uma das mãos dentro da camisa dele, enquanto a outra mão pousava sobre o pescoço do mesmo.

- Qual é a sua? Está querendo me seduzir?

- Não necessariamente. Eu só estou louca pra te beijar.

- Dá no mesmo. Tire as mãos de mim. – Disse ele, afastando a suposta cliente de si, abotoando sua roupa novamente.

- O que há com você? Eu não te agrado?

- Sinto muito, mas apenas pesquisas me viciam.

- Então eu tenho que me transformar em um livro pra você se interessar por mim? Já entendi... A verdade é que você não passa de um viadinho.

- O que você disse?

- É um viado mesmo! Só uma biba enrustida tem coragem de rejeitar uma mulher bonita dando mole.

- Você não sabe de nada. Pode ser presa por assediar menores de idade.

- Então me ensine!

Irritado com a situação, Phillip puxou Sawada pela nuca e a beijou. Mas não era um beijo comum. Ele estava carregado de raiva naquele momento. Quem aquela desconhecida pensa que era para duvidar da masculinidade dele? – Foi o que ele pensava naquela hora. E não parou por aí. Enquanto a beijava, sua mão deslizou do ombro para a coxa da garota quando ele a empurrou para longe de si subitamente.

- O que está fazendo, seu grosso?! – Perguntou ela indignada.

- Você gostou? O "viado" aqui beija bem? – Rebateu ele usando o seu habitual tom sarcástico.

- Idiota, por que fez isso?

- Quando uma pessoa ofende a outra, deve estar preparada para as consequências. – Respondeu ele.

A garota ficou atônita com a reação dele e não teve o que responder.

- Sawada-san! O Ryoutarou-kun já acordou e disse que você pode entrar. Ele vai te esperar no quarto. – Disse Akiko, descendo as escadas.

- Eu estou indo, obrigada.

- Então o Ryoutarou vai receber a cliente em seu quarto? Acho que deveria ter cuidado. – Comentou Phillip.

- Como assim, Phillip-kun? Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que o Ryoutarou-kun poderia fazer com a cliente?

- Não aconteceu nada. Estou dizendo que ele é que precisa ter cuidado com ela.

- Eh? Eh? Eh? – Perguntava Akiko, sem entender nada.

- Não é nada, esqueça.

**[Enquanto isso, no quarto de Ryoutarou...]**

- Sawada Yukiko-san! Minha amiga do colégio. O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Ryoutarou, que acabara de acordar de seu sono praticamente induzido.

- Vim passar férias aqui em Fuuto, mas na verdade eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Com o que?

- Fiquei sabendo que agora Nogami-kun trabalha como detetive particular, então vim pedir sua ajuda.

- Da minha... Ajuda? – Perguntou ele, tentando sentar na cama, aparentando estar abatido.

- E a sua saúde? Lembro que quando éramos crianças você vivia desmaiando.

- Nem tanto. Só ontem eu tive uma indisposição e desmaiei.

- Ah... Foi o que disse aquele seu amigo lá embaixo.

- Ah, o Phillip. Você falou com ele?

- Falei. Mas eu achei aquele garoto muito estranho.

- Bem, digamos que ele não é muito normal. Não se chateie. Ele é um pouco antissocial.

- O Nogami-kun nunca muda.

- É. – Respondeu ele, meio sem graça. – Mas Sawada-san ainda não disse qual é o seu problema.

- É que um colega meu desapareceu assim que chegamos a essa cidade. Você poderia encontrá-lo?

- Tudo bem. Eu vou tentar achar essa pessoa. Esse será meu primeiro caso oficial como detetive, então tentarei fazer o meu melhor.

- Obrigada. Eu estou contando com você.

- Pode contar.

A garota então saiu, deixando Ryoutarou sozinho novamente. Não demorou para Akiko entrar no quarto curiosa para saber o conteúdo da conversa.

- E então Ryoutarou-kun, o que ela disse?

- Nada de especial. Ela tem um caso para nós. Por favor, chame o Phillip. Eu preciso da ajuda dele.

- Claro.

- Queria falar comigo Ryoutarou?

- Sim. Preciso da sua ajuda com um caso.

- Quem solicitou nossos serviços foi aquela sua amiga de infância?

- Sim, ela mesma. Por quê?

- Aki-chan, você poderia nos deixar a sós?

- Mas Phillip-kun...

- Por favor. Eu preciso conversar com o Ryoutarou.

- Tá bom. Estou saindo.

- O que foi Phillip? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Do que se trata o caso dela?

- Ela quer que nós encontremos uma pessoa. Ela me disse que eram amigos, mas eu acho que eles são namorados.

- Namorados, hein... – Comentou o gênio. Mas deixa pra lá. Vamos deixar a vida particular da cliente de lado e começar o trabalho.

- Você está certo.

- Entrando nas Estantes do Planeta. Iniciando a busca. Palavra chave?

- Vamos começar pelo nome de quem estamos procurando: Katsuragi Kazuki. – Disse o Viajante do Tempo.

- Há muitas entradas. Não posso reduzir a um. Você não tem mais nenhum dado?

- Desculpe, eu realmente não tenho. Vou sair pela cidade em busca de informações.

- Mas você já se sente bem para sair?

- Sim, eu já me sinto melhor. O cansaço foi embora.

- Então não haverá problemas. Me ligue quando souber de algo.

- Sim, com certeza.

* * *

><p>Ryoutarou seguiu com sua investigação, mas sem muito êxito. O fato da pessoa procurada não ser um cidadão de Fuuto atrapalhava muito. Enquanto isso, Phillip observou que quando Ryoutarou saiu da agência, Sawada o seguiu sem que o mesmo percebesse. O gênio então decidiu sair da agência e vigiar de longe. Seguindo algumas pistas que encontrou, Ryoutarou chegou a um parque onde provavelmente Kazuki foi visto pela última vez. Deu de cara com Phillip, que o puxou pela camisa para dentro de uma moita.<p>

- O que está fazendo aqui Phillip?! – Perguntou o garoto surpreso.

- Fique quieto e me escute.

- Mas você sabe que não pode ficar andando por ai! Por que me seguiu?

- Eu te segui? Está enganado. Outra pessoa está te seguindo.

- Como assim? Quem?

- Fiquei desconfiado dessa sua amiga, por isso fiz uma busca. Segundo os meus dados, a pessoa que supostamente nós temos que encontrar já está morta. E isso não é tudo. Sawada Yukiko é a assassina.

- O que? Isso só pode ser um engano!

- Está duvidando de mim? As minhas pesquisas são exatas.

- Não é isso! Eu apenas...

- Contra fatos não há argumentos. Abra os olhos Ryoutarou. Eu já descobri tudo.

- Sinto muito, mas eu não posso simplesmente acreditar que minha amiga de infância possa ser uma assassina.

- Entendo... Então posso adivinhar o que você vai fazer a seguir? Você vai demonstrar sua bondade, mas o inimigo vai tentar te matar. Ela já está dominada pelo poder do T-Rex. Esse é o Memory que ela usa. Nossa única opção é detê-la.

- Mas eu ainda... Quero acreditar nela.

- Como você é ingênuo. Ela pode começar comendo você.

- Cale a boca! – Exclamou Ryoutarou, acertando um soco no rosto de Phillip, que caiu no chão. Akiko observava tudo depois de ter seguido Phillip.

- O que está fazendo Ryoutarou-kun?!

- Não interessa o poder que você tenha. Você não tem o direito de julgar uma pessoa importante para mim. Eu quero acreditar nela até o fim.

- Faça o que quiser! Apenas lembre-se que isso poderá custar a sua vida.

- Eu não me importo. E outra coisa. Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. – Disse Ryoutarou, devolvendo para Phillip seus três Gaia Memories.

- Eh, você vai deixá-lo ir embora? – Perguntou Akiko.

- Não há o que fazer. O Ryoutarou nunca vai mudar. Depois do meu treinamento ele se tornou mais impulsivo. De certa forma, até estou orgulhoso dele. Antes, ele jamais teria coragem de socar a cara de alguém como acabou de fazer comigo.

- Como assim?

- De qualquer modo Aki-chan, será melhor você ir atrás dele. Se ele disser algo indevido, aquela mulher poderá partir para cima dele. Só me resta voltar ao escritório.

- Mas e você?

- Não se preocupe comigo. Não é de mim que aquele monstro está atrás.

Ryoutarou rodou pela cidade para ver se conseguia reunir provas de que sua amiga era inocente. Ele chegou até um quiosque de lamen e resolveu comer um pouco.

- O lamen estava delicioso. Obrigado Mestre.

- De nada.

- Hum... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- É claro garoto.

- Você ficou sabendo de algum caso de assassinato de um rapaz recém-chegado aqui em Fuuto?

- Está falando de Katsuragi Kazuki? Não se fala em outra coisa. Todo mundo está sabendo. Dizem que ele foi engolido por um tipo de monstro.

- Um monstro? Mas saberia dizer como era esse monstro?

- Era um monstro terrível e feroz aparentava ser um dinossauro como o T-Rex.

- T-Rex... Isso bate com o que o Phillip disse. Não pode ser! – Exclamou ele, saindo correndo do local.

- Ei garoto! Espere!

* * *

><p>Ryoutarou gelou naquele momento. Por um segundo lembrou-se das palavras de Phillip e concluiu que o parceiro estava certo. O Viajante do Tempo então ligou para Sawada e pediu para se encontrarem em um parque.<p>

- Nogami-kun. Que bom que ligou. Eu precisava mesmo falar com você. Queria pedir que você abandonasse o caso. - Já não precisa mais procurar o Kazuki.

- É estranho. Não acha?

- O que?

- Não acha estranho pedir que eu deixe de procurar seu namorado quando acabou de solicitar isso?

- Espera aí. Como soube que somos namorados?

- Intuição.

- Bem, de qualquer maneira eu vou voltar para Tóquio e encontrar com ele. Ele me ligou e disse que teve que voltar depressa. Nogami-kun, estou mesmo muito agradecida pela sua ajuda. Foi muito bom te ver novamente.

- Katsuragi Kazuki já está morto.

- O que?

Akiko já havia chegado onde Ryoutarou estava com Sawada há um certo tempo, e estava observando de longe, quando de repente ela percebe que Phillip também estava lá.

- Ei Phillip-kun! Por que está aqui?

- Achei que seria melhor vigiar de perto. Ele poderá ter problemas. Como me entregou todos os Memories, agora ele não pode se transformar.

- Mas ele ainda pode se transformar em Den-O.

- Você sabe que os poderes do Den-O não são fortes o bastante para lidar com Dopants.

- Ah, é mesmo. Mas mesmo depois de levar um murro na cara você ainda se preocupa com ele?

- Alguém tem que ser racional nessa equipe. Se formos todos emocionais, o grupo desaba.

- Tem razão.

- Mas por agora, vamos observar. Parece que eles começaram a discutir. O Ryoutarou deve ter dito alguma besteira.

- Mas como assim o Kazuki está morto? Da onde você tirou isso?

- Estou surpreso que você não saiba, uma vez que você mesma é a assassina.

- O que está dizendo? Como pode pensar isso?

- Eu sei que você tem um Gaia Memory. Entregue o T-Rex Memory.

- Não. Nogami-kun você está enganado. Eu amo você. – Disse ela, abraçando Ryoutarou e envolvendo seus braços no pescoço dele.

Ryoutarou nada fez. Permaneceu frio e não correspondeu ao abraço. Ele rapidamente afastou a garota de si e a encarou.

- Olha! Viu aquilo, Phillip-kun?

- Estou vendo. Que garota mais vadia. Há algumas horas atrás ela estava aos beijos comigo, depois mata o namorado e agora agarra o meu amigo.

- O que? Phillip-kun disse alguma coisa?

- Eu? Não. Eu não disse nada.

- Como pode ser tão mentirosa? Seu tempo acabou Sawada Yukiko-san.

- O que disse?

- A polícia está te esperando bem do lado de fora do parque.

- Você chamou a polícia até aqui? Então não tenho escolha. Eu pretendia me casar com você e você me desprezou. - Então terá o mesmo fim de Katsuragi Kazuki! – Exclamou a garota, inserindo o T-Rex Memory em seu corpo e convertendo-se em Dopant.

- Então você o matou somente por que ele a desprezou? Que lamentável. Tenho pena de você.

- Aquele idiota! Eu disse que isso iria acontecer. – Disse Phillip, correndo até onde estava Ryoutarou.

- Meu adorável Nogami-kun, eu amo você, por isso vou devorá-lo.

- Então tente me devorar primeiro! – Exclamou Phillip acertando um chute bem na cara do Dopant T-Rex.

- Ah! Você é aquele gatinho da Agência de Detetives. Espero que não tenha esquecido que também me humilhou muito e me desprezou. Eu vou devorar os dois.

- Ah, cala essa boca! Você fala demais. – Rebateu Phillip dando outro chute na cara dela.

- Como se atreve...

- E então Ryoutarou?

- O que foi agora?

- Eu pensei muitas vezes e não consegui entender por que você me bateu.

Ryoutarou fez silêncio por alguns momentos.

- Me empreste a metade da sua força... Parceiro.

Phillip nada respondeu. Apenas devolveu os três Memories de Ryoutarou.

- O que pensam que vão fazer? – Perguntou a Dopant.

- Nós dois somos um único Kamen Rider – Disse Phillip.

- Vamos Phillip.

- CYCLONE

- JOKER

- Henshin!

- CYCLONE JOKER

- Ei, Aki-chan, não se esqueça de cuidar bem do meu corpo.

- Tá, tá! Droga, ele só sabe mandar.

- E agora... Conte os seus crimes.

- Vou contar sim, devorando os dois.

- Vamos Ryoutarou!

- HEAT METAL

- Morda algo quente. – Disse Phillip.

- Pirralho desgraçado!

Ryoutarou usou o Metal Shaft para executar inúmeros ataques físicos. A Dopant estava quase derrotada quando tentou fugir escalando um prédio.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – Perguntou Ryoutarou. Phillip!

- Sim. Nesse caso...

- LUNA TRIGGER

Eles dispararam vários tiros na Dopant que foi ao chão, quase derrotada.

- Minha amiga de infância se transformou nisso. Meu coração está chorando, mas eu não tenho escolha.

- Ora, cale-se! Você continua o mesmo moleque ingênuo de sempre.

- Ryoutarou. Memory Break.

- Sim.

- TRIGGER MAXIMUN DRIVE

- Trigger Full Burst!

Após a derrota do Dopant, Sawada foi levada pela polícia. Ryoutarou e Akiko observavam de longe, enquanto Phillip havia voltado para a agência sozinho.

- Não fique triste Ryoutarou-kun. Essa garota era mesmo uma mau-caráter, mas você não tem culpa.

* * *

><p><strong>[Agência de Detetives Narumi]<strong>

- Phillip-kun bem vindo. Quer um café? – Perguntou Hana.

- Eu passo. – Respondeu frio, subindo as escadas.

- O que será que deu nele, Airi-san?

- Sei lá. Esse garoto é muito estranho.

Phillip foi para a enorme garagem secreta dentro da agência onde também era o seu quarto para fazer o que mais gosta: pesquisar sobre assuntos que ele ache interessante e ler seu livro em branco. Ryoutarou chegou um tempo depois e o encontrou jogado no sofá lendo seu livro. Ele parecia um tanto chateado.

- Eh... Phillip... Tem um minuto?

- O que você quer?

- O que há com você? Parece amolado.

- Você socou a minha cara e duvidou da minha palavra. Acha isso pouco?

- Phillip, eu... Pensei que já estivesse tudo bem e...

- Não precisa dizer nada! Eu sou homem. Não me importo em levar uma porrada na cara. O problema é que você duvidou da minha palavra. Se não tem confiança em mim, então não há razão para lutarmos juntos como o W.

- Phillip eu sinto muito. Depois que você me disse quem ela era e nós brigamos, eu descobri que ela era mesmo a assassina.

- Ou seja: você acredita mais nas pessoas da cidade do que no seu melhor amigo. Se acha que pode resolver tudo sozinho como você mesmo disse, então vá em frente.

- Se você não chegasse naquela hora eu certamente teria morrido. Eu e agradeço muito por isso. Desculpe se eu te deixei chateado. – Ryoutarou lamentou, deixando o amigo sozinho.

- Então, Ryoutarou-kun, falou com ele? – Perguntou Akiko.

- Ele está uma fera comigo.

- Posso dar minha opinião?

- Claro.

- O Phillip-kun é um cara muito quieto e na dele e praticamente nada o incomoda. Mas ele é o humano mais inteligente da Terra e ele parece se orgulhar disso. Eu acho que duvidar dos conhecimentos dele o deixou muito chateado.

- Eu entendo, mas ele também precisa entender a minha maneira de pensar. Acho melhor falar com ele de novo.

- Não precisa.

- Phillip?

- Escute Ryoutarou, se você quer acreditar na bondade dos humanos eu não vou te impedir. Eu não posso pedir que você aja contra os seus princípios, apenas devo lembrá-lo que isso poderá custar a sua vida como foi hoje.

- Obrigado. É bom saber que você não está mais chateado comigo.

- Esqueça isso. Agora o mais importante é você entender de uma vez por todas para que os humanos adquirem os Memories.

- Como assim?

- Use a cabeça Ryoutarou. Ou você acha que as pessoas compram os Memories para brincar de casinha?

- Ele tem razão. – Completou Akiko.

- Humanos que adquirem um Gaia Memory geralmente são guiados por sentimentos de vingança ou simples ganância. Resumindo: você não pode confiar em nenhuma pessoa que se torna um Dopant.

- Nem mesmo se for um amigo querido ou um membro da família?

- Mesmo depois do que enfrentamos hoje você ainda tem duvida disso?

- Droga! Ei, vocês dois! Não digam coisas que eu não entendo! Andem. Vamos lá embaixo tomar o café da Airi-san. – Disse Akiko, arrastando os dois detetives pelo braço.

- Calma Aki-chan. Não me puxa. – Reclamou Phillip.

- Deixa ela, Phillip. Afinal, a Akiko-san é a Akiko-san. – Completou Ryoutarou.

**つづく ****continua...**


	5. Lock 5: Visando a Princesa

**Disclamer: A franquia Kamen Rider pertence a TOEI Company**

**Kamen Rider Den-O, W e Gaim**

**Sinopse:** Humanos usam os poderes dos Gaia Memory para espalhar terror pelo mundo. Nogami Ryoutarou terminara seus deveres como o Kamen Rider Den-O e dois anos depois ele encontra um jovem garoto gênio chamado Phillip e é salvo pelo mesmo. Ambos descobrem que precisam usar os poderes de Phillip para se tornar o Kamen Rider W para proteger sua cidade. Mas isso é apenas o começo e uma descoberta sobre a vida dos dois e a chegada de mais dois Riders mudarão o rumo dos acontecimentos e o destino do planeta.

**Ryoutarou N. – Phillip/Raito S. – Takatora K. – Yuuto S. – Ren K. – Ryuuji I.**

* * *

><p><strong>- O Gênio da Terra e o Viajante do Tempo -<strong>

**Lock 5: Visando a Princesa**

**[Agência de Detetives Narumi]**

Era por volta de 9 da manhã. Ryoutarou e Akiko discutiam por causa da mania de Akiko achar que é chefe dos rapazes.

- Ei Ryoutarou-kun! Por que você comprou todos esses livros de detetives?

- Esses livros são essenciais na vida de um homem. Você não tem o direito de se meter.

- É claro que eu tenho! Eu sou a chefe!

- Eu já disse que não reconheço isso!

- Ah! Silêncio vocês dois! Eu estou ouvindo o programa da Sonozaki Wakana. – Exigiu Phillip.

- Sim... Sensei. – Responderam juntos.

- Quem é essa Wakana? – Perguntou Akiko.

- A Wakana-hime? Ela é simplesmente o ser mais belo que já pisou sobre a Terra. – Respondeu Ryoutarou.

- Ah... Um ídolo...

- Mas estou surpreso. Quem diria que o Phillip se interessasse por talentos. – Comentou Ryoutarou.

- E agora meus amigos de Fuuto, estamos iniciando mais um Fuuto Mistery tour! Como sempre chegando até vocês com 120% de animação. Aqui é a Princesa da cura Sonozaki Wakana! E hoje teremos um novo quadro onde atenderei ligações dos ouvintes e vou ler as cartas. Agora vamos para a primeira ligação. Alô? Tem alguém na linha?

- Alô Wakana-hime. – Disse uma voz extremamente sombria ao telefone.

- Nossa que voz mais estranha. – Comentou a Princesa.

- Apenas responda o que eu perguntar.

- E o que seria?

- Qual é o seu numero favorito?

- É o sete.

- Perfeito! Então olhe agora pela sua janela. Te darei um lindo número sete de presente.

- O que? Como assim? – Perguntou ela, olhando pela janela.

Naquela hora, o pânico tomou conta do lugar próximo à estação de rádio, onde uma enorme estrutura de ferro desabou formando um número sete. Wakana, que observava tudo da janela da rádio, ficou desesperada. Phillip e Ryoutarou que também viram a mesma cena ficaram chocados.

- Faz ideia do que pode ser isso Phillip? – Perguntou Ryoutarou.

- Eu não sei. Mas certamente isso não se trata de uma simples coincidência. – Respondeu o gênio.

- Eu vou até a estação de rádio agora mesmo. – Disse Ryoutarou.

- Sim. Creio que seja o mais correto a fazer agora. – Concluiu Phillip.

**[Estação de Rádio – Fuuto Wind Wave]**

- Wakana-hime. Não se preocupe. Deixe tudo com a polícia. Nós nos encarregaremos de pegar esse maníaco. – Disse o oficial Jinno, um dos policiais de Fuuto.

- Desculpe, mas você não pode confiar somente na polícia. – Rebateu Ryoutarou, anunciando a sua chegada.

- E quem é você? – Perguntou Wakana-hime.

- Eu sou Nogami Ryoutarou. Detetive particular. Não precisa se preocupar Princesa. Eu dou a minha palavra de que encontrarei esse criminoso.

- Agradeço a oferta. Eu mais do que ninguém quero ver esse bandido atrás das grades.

- Quanto a isso não se preocupe. Se aceitar a nossa ajuda, eu garanto que o meu parceiro e eu pegaremos esse perseguidor. Considere o caso resolvido.

**[Agência de Detetives Narumi]**

Ryoutarou beijava uma foto autografada de Wakana e Phillip contemplava a mesma foto, colocando-a em sua parede.

- Ah... Não sei o que acontece comigo. A Wakana-san é tão bonita e misteriosa. Por que será que ela brilha tanto? – Disse Phillip totalmente abobado.

- Eu só vejo uma razão para isso... A Wakana-hime é um anjo! – Exclamou Ryoutarou.

- Nossa... Esses dois perdem a noção quando se trata da Wakana-hime. – Comentou Akiko.

- São dois bobos. – Hana disse. – se a conhecerem melhor, verão que ela nem é tudo isso que aparenta.

- Não denigra a imagem da Wakana-hime. – Protestou Phillip.

- Bakas... – cochichou Akiko.

**[Casa da Família Sonozaki]**

- E então Wakana. Como foi o programa de rádio hoje? Parece que você está metida em algum problema. – Disse Sonozaki Ryuube, chefe da Família Sonozaki.

- Não se preocupe com isso papai. Ele não sabe com quem está lidando. Nós somos a Família Sonozaki. – Comentou Sonozaki Saeko, a filha mais velha da Família Sonozaki.

- Então Wakana? Não acha que seria mais prudente se você deixasse de ser uma estrela? – Perguntou Saeko.

- Ei, Onee-sama! Não se meta na minha vida!

- Esse tom agressivo significa que você quer lutar? – Perguntou a irmã mais velha, sacando uma espécie de driver junto com um Gaia Memory dourado.

- Já disse para não se meter na minha vida! – Exclamou a enfurecida Wakana também sacando um driver e um Memory dourado.

CLAY DOLL

TABOO

Wakana se transformou no Dopant Clay Doll e Saeko tornou-se a Dopant Taboo. As irmãs se enfrentaram e Wakana acabou levando a pior, sendo despedaçada pelo ataque de Saeko, porém logo se regenerou. A Princesa da Cura de Fuuto saiu da mansão da Família Sonozaki e voltou a Estação de Rádio, aparentando estar muito irritada.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Saeko? Eu não quero esse tipo de briga entre vocês. Lembre-se de que nós somos a família escolhida pela Terra. Somos a família mais feliz do mundo, entendeu? – Perguntou Ryuube.

- Hunf... – Apenas murmurou Saeko, em resposta ao pai.

- "Feliz"? Até parece. Ele é o único imbecil que acha isso. – pensou a vilã.

**[No dia seguinte... Estação de Rádio – Fuuto Wind Wave]**

De volta à rádio, Wakana estava entrando em seu carro quando foi abordada por Ryoutarou.

- Wakana-hime. Há quanto tempo.

- E quem é você?

- Nos vimos ontem, não se lembra? Eu sou o Detetive particular, Nogami Ryoutarou.

- Ah... O Detetive. A verdade é que vocês são todos uns inúteis! Tanto você quanto a polícia. Eu continuo sendo perseguida!

- Não precisa mais se preocupar, bela dama. Eu dei minha palavra de que vamos pegar a pessoa por trás disso. - Disse Ryoutarou, virando-se para o lado oposto.

- Eu não quero saber de desculpas sem fundamento. Você é desagradável. Nunca mais apareça na minha frente! – Exclamou Wakana.

- Mas Princesa...

Quando Ryoutarou virou-se novamente, bateu em cheio com a testa no vidro do carro de Wakana e caiu com tudo no chão.

**[Agência de Detetives Narumi]**

- AAAAAHHHH! – Exclamou Ryoutarou, botando gelo em seu rosto. - A imagem dela se despedaçou completamente. E a minha também... – Comentou o Viajante do Tempo.

- Se deu mal! – Disse Akiko, zombando de Ryoutarou.

- Puxa, nunca pensei que Wakana-hime fosse uma pessoa tão fria e superficial.

- Pois é... Quem poderia imaginar que ela fosse assim. – Completou Akiko.

- Eu avisei... – Hana mencionou sarcástica.

- Mesmo assim, eu ainda acho que nós deveríamos continuar com este caso. – Rebateu Phillip.

- Ei, Phillip... Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- A ligação é de um Dopant. Ele faz essa cidade chorar. Além disso, Ryoutarou... Essa é a verdadeira Wakana-san. Ela é pura e refinada. Uma dama ideal. – Disse Phillip, mostrando para Ryoutarou um livro de fotos da Wakana.

- Esse Phillip-kun... Você é mesmo um grande fã da Wakana-hime, não é? – Perguntou Akiko.

- É... Parece que não tenho escolha. Vamos continuar.

**[E no dia seguinte... Fuuto Wind Wave]**

- E vamos começar com 120% hoje o nosso Fuuto Mystery Tour! Como sempre aqui é a Princesa da Cura Sonozaki Wakana! E vamos começar lendo as cartas dos ouvintes.

- Ei, Detetive! Por que está aqui? – Perguntou Jinno, olhando para Ryoutarou.

- Preciso continuar com este caso. É mais pelo meu parceiro do que por mim.

- Então Phillip? Está pronto? – Perguntou Ryoutarou ao telefone.

- Ele já está nas Estantes do Planeta – Respondeu Akiko.

- Vamos dar continuidade com o programa agora atendendo as ligações dos ouvintes. Alô. Tem alguém na linha?

- Wakana-hime gostou do presente de ontem? – Perguntou a voz misteriosa.

- É você de novo? – Concluiu Wakana.

- Agora minha segunda pergunta.

- Phillip! Você está ouvindo o rádio? – Perguntou Ryoutarou.

- Ele está ouvindo. - Respondeu Akiko.

-Responda, Hime. Qual é a sua cor favorita?

- ...

- É vermelho, não é? Dessa vez te darei um presente vermelho.

- Palavra-chave: vermelho. Não pude reduzir muito. – Disse Phillip. Não... Espere um pouco... Talvez seja... Ryoutarou. Diga ao Question exatamente o que eu te disser.

- Certo, entendi. – Disse Ryoutarou, invadindo o estúdio de Wakana.

- Ei! O que está fazendo detetive? Estamos no ar! Você é idiota? – Disse Jinno.

- Essa é uma mensagem do meu parceiro. "Você não está qualificado para ser um fã. Se você é mesmo um fã da Wakana-hime, então deveria trazer um presente para as perguntas 3 e 4". – Disse Ryoutarou.

- Não seja estúpido. É claro que eu vou trazer. – Respondeu a voz misteriosa.

- Coloquem a música!

- O rastreamento falhou.

- Droga!

- O que foi isso tudo? – Perguntou Wakana.

- Quem Sabe? Só fiz o que o meu parceiro me pediu.

- Você desperdiçou a nossa chance de pegar o culpado! – Exclamou ela.

- Não se preocupe. Meu parceiro vai pegá-lo. – Rebateu o Viajante do Tempo.

- Parceiro?

- Ryoutarou.

- Oi Phillip.

- Phillip? – Perguntou Wakana.

- Eu já resolvi o enigma. – Disse o gênio. Ele pretende acender uma enorme chama vermelha semelhante a chama de uma vela. O local é...

- Já entendi. Souten Wind Slade Park. – Respondeu Ryoutarou.

- Preste atenção Ryoutarou. Existe um gasoduto no subsolo. Ele vai destruí-lo.

Poucos instantes após Phillip mencionar o gasoduto, um Dopant destruiu o local, fazendo enormes labaredas vermelhas subirem em direção ao céu.

- Isso mesmo, Wakana-hime. Esse é o meu presente para você. – Disse o Dopant Violence.

- Wakana-hime! – Exclamou o monstro.

- Então aí está você! – Disse Ryoutarou ao chegar ao local.

- Vamos nessa Phillip!

- Entendido.

- CYCLONE

- JOKER

- HENSHIN!

- CYCLONE JOKER

A luta começou e parecia que os meninos estavam em desvantagem.

- Droga! Ele é forte. É surpreendentemente forte. Que poder monstruoso. – Comentou Ryoutarou.

- É obvio que combate direto é prejudicial. Ryoutarou. Mude de tática. – Respondeu Phillip.

- Entendido.

- TRIGGER

- CYCLONE TRIGGER

- Ótimo. Parece que as balas estão funcionando. – Disse Ryoutarou.

Eles estavam atirando e parecia estar funcionando, mas o Dopant se transformou em uma enorme bola de concreto que atropelo lançou ao chão.

- É... E funcionou em mim também. – Disse Ryoutarou, perdendo sua transformação enquanto o Dopant fugia do local.

Enquanto isso o noticiário mostrava as vítimas do atentado causado pelo Dopant, bem como diziam que o programa da Wakana deveria ser cancelado.

- Mas não é culpa da Wakana-san. – Comentou Phillip.

- O Phillip-kun é mesmo muito fã da Wakana-hime, não é? – Perguntou Akiko.

- Eu também era fã dela, até descobrir que tipo de pessoa ela é. – disse Ryoutarou.

- AAHHH! Wa-wawawa Waka-hime! – Berrou Akiko, ao mesmo tempo em que uma enorme ventania invadiu a agência.

- Ei, Akiko, desista. Isso não vai funcionar comigo. – Comentou Ryoutarou.

- Onde está o detetive chamado Phillip?! Onde ele está?! – Exclamou Wakana, invadindo o local.

- Wakana-hime! – Exclamou Ryoutarou. Enquanto Phillip se escondia em seu quarto.

- Eu vi você! Não se esconda! Saia daí já! – Exclamou Wakana.

- Vou falar com você daqui. – Rebateu o gênio.

- Então tá. Como você sabia que ele atacaria naquele lugar?

- Muito simples. Através de seu número e cor favorita. Wakana-san respondeu essas perguntas nesta mesma ordem na edição da Fuuto Wind Life do mês passado. Question está seguindo a ordem dessas perguntas.

- Impressionante! Você é muito mais incrível do que a polícia! – Exclamou a Princesa, abrindo parcialmente a porta e pegando uma das mãos de Phillip, para a surpresa do mesmo.

Phillip sentiu algo estranho naquele momento. É como se ele já tivesse sentido aquilo antes. Wakana fez Phillip prometer que pegaria o tal perseguidor e retirou-se em seguida. No dia seguinte, Phillip ainda não parava de pensar na sensação que Wakana havia causado nele. Estava confuso, e precisava esclarecer aquela dúvida de alguma forma. Resolveu pesquisar em sua biblioteca usando o nome dela como Palavra-chave. Estava prestes a ler o livro com o nome de seu ídolo, quando foi interrompido por Ryoutarou.

- Phillip! O Violence Dopant sequestrou a Wakana-hime!

- Como assim?!

- Não é hora para perguntas. Transforme logo!

- Tá.

- CYCLONE

- JOKER

- Henshin!

- CYCLONE JOKER

Os meninos se transformaram, mas estavam levando a pior, pois o Violence Dopant se transformou em uma bola e saiu rolando pela cidade levando Wakana e destruindo tudo ao seu redor. O Kamen Rider W o seguiu de moto e quando finalmente conseguiu pará-lo, iniciaram um combate direto, o que piorou as coisas, pois o inimigo possuía um corpo muito duro.

- Ryoutarou! Esqueceu que combate direto nos coloca em desvantagem? Experimente outra tática.

- Acho que você tem razão. Tente combater algo quente, seu idiota! – Disse Ryoutarou, trocando os Memories.

- HEAT TRIGGER

Eles atiraram contra o monstro e finalmente Wakana foi libertada. Ela questionou o porquê de estar sendo visada por ele.

- Alguém está te usando para me prejudicar não é? Responda! – Exigiu a Princesa.

- Eu te odeio Wakana-hime! Eu sempre fiz tudo para que a sua carreira bombasse, mas você sempre me desprezou.

- Responda... Quem te deu o Gaia Memory? – Perguntou ela.

- Gaia Memory? – Perguntou Phillip, surpreso.

- Acha mesmo que eu direi?

- Wakana-hime, por favor, afaste-se. Nós vamos acabar com esse cara. – Pediu o gênio.

- TRIGGER MAXIMUM DRIVE

- TRIGGER FULL BURST!

O Dopant foi derrotado e o culpado, o acessor de Wakana, foi entregue a polícia. De volta a agencia, Phillip analisava os fatos e acabou tirando suas conclusões nada animadoras. Wakana tinha muita vontade de conhecer o gênio pessoalmente, então resolveu ligar para o garoto.

- Alô? – Respondeu Phillip.

- Ah... Phillip-kun.

- Wakana-san…

- Você… Se lembra da promessa que me fez?

- Claro que me lembro.

- Então... Será que podemos nos ver agora? Dessa vez quero te ver pessoalmente.

- Antes disso, eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro que pode.

- Wakana-san... Por acaso você tem... Um Gaia Memory?

Wakana gelou naquele momento. Ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes até resolver responder.

- Não. Eu não tenho.

- Hum... – Murmurou ele, parecendo meio decepcionado.

- Mas então, Phillip-kun? Podemos nos ver agora?

- É... Será que... Podemos deixar as coisas como estão por enquanto?

- Hum... Tudo bem. Dessa forma deve ser mais emocionante, não é?

- Sim. Então... Com licença. – Disse ele, desligando o telefone.

O garoto gênio abaixou a cabeça e entristeceu o olhar. Estava visivelmente decepcionado. Ele acabara de perceber que a pessoa que ele amava como um ídolo também possuía um terrível Gaia Memory e escondeu isso dele. Ele não fazia ideia da relação que Wakana teria com tudo aquilo, nem mesmo a relação que ele próprio teria nessa história. Nem ele... Nem Nogami Ryoutarou...

**つづく ****continua...**


	6. Lock 6: Poderes despertados

**Disclamer: A franquia Kamen Rider pertence a TOEI Company**

**Kamen Rider Den-O, W e Gaim**

**Sinopse:** Humanos usam os poderes dos Gaia Memory para espalhar terror pelo mundo. Nogami Ryoutarou terminara seus deveres como o Kamen Rider Den-O e dois anos depois ele encontra um jovem garoto gênio chamado Phillip e é salvo pelo mesmo. Ambos descobrem que precisam usar os poderes de Phillip para se tornar o Kamen Rider W para proteger sua cidade. Mas isso é apenas o começo e uma descoberta sobre a vida dos dois e a chegada de mais dois Riders mudarão o rumo dos acontecimentos e o destino do planeta.

**Ryoutarou N. – Phillip/Raito S. – Takatora K. – Yuuto S. – Ren K. – Ryuuji I.**

* * *

><p><strong>- O Gênio da Terra e o Viajante do Tempo -<strong>

**Lock 6: Poderes despertados**

Algumas semanas se passaram desde o sequestro de Sonozaki Wakana. Apesar disso, Phillip não conseguia esquecer e aceitar a ideia do que havia descoberto sobre ela. Decidiu manter isso em segredo dos demais e voltou a se concentrar em suas pesquisas. Ryoutarou estava envolvido em outro caso e Hana o estava ajudando. O caso era sobre duas irmãs gêmeas que procuravam os pais que haviam desaparecido. Miwazaki Sakura e Miwazaki Kaede procuravam por eles, que são donos de uma cadeia de restaurantes. Eles haviam desaparecido subitamente há cinco dias. As irmãs eram psicólogas. As meninas estavam esperando o retorno do Viajante do Tempo, e Phillip também esperava por notícias dele. No andar de baixo, Airi cuidava do café como de costume e Akiko a estava ajudando quando Ryoutarou e Hana voltaram.

- Ryou-chan, bem vindo. – Disse Airi.

- Então, Ryoutarou-kun, descobriu algo? – Perguntou Akiko.

- Sim. Aparentemente não apenas o casal Miwazaki desapareceu como também várias outras pessoas relacionadas ao mercado alimentício. Misteriosamente vários donos de restaurante estão sumindo sem que ninguém perceba. – Explicou o Viajante do Tempo.

- Ryou-chan, isso parece muito perigoso. É melhor você deixar isso com a polícia.

- Não se preocupe Nee-san. Se as coisas piorarem eu solicito ajuda.

- Ryoutarou-kun, acho melhor você subir. Suas clientes estão esperando por você lá em cima. – Comentou Akiko.

- Mas por quê? Eu disse a elas que ligaria quando soubesse de algo e faria isso assim que subisse.

- Não sei não. Parece que elas queriam falar com o Phillip-kun.

- Com o Phillip? Mas por quê? – Perguntou Ryoutarou a si mesmo.

**[No segundo andar...]**

As gêmeas estavam sentadas no sofá e Phillip tomava um copo de leite sentado na mesa tranquilamente enquanto lia seu habitual livro em branco. As meninas não tiravam os olhos dele e o gênio já estava ficando meio incomodado com a situação.

- Querem beber algo? O Ryoutarou não deve demorar a voltar. – Disse Phillip, quebrando o silêncio.

- Você também é detetive? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Sou. – Respondeu ele, frio como sempre.

- Mas você passa o dia todo lendo. Como pode ser um detetive? – Perguntou Kaede.

- Eu tenho os meus motivos. Se não se importam, eu vou para o meu quarto. – Disse ele, deixando as clientes sozinhas na sala.

- Cruzes... Que garoto mais grosso. – Comentou Sakura.

- Não liga pra ele, onee-chan. Esse garoto deve estar mentindo. Não tem como ele ser um detetive.

- Tem razão.

- Ah! Sakura-san, Kaede-san? Por que estão aqui?

- Nogami-san. Desculpe a impaciência, mas não aguentamos mais ficar sem notícias de nossos pais. – Respondeu Sakura.

- Eu entendo a sua situação, mas as coisas não são tão fáceis. – Comentou Hana.

- Contudo, a vinda de vocês não foi em vão. Descobri algumas pistas que podem ajudar.

- E do que se trata?

- Provavelmente seus pais sumiram por que são donos de uma cadeia de restaurantes, estou certo?

- Sim. Mas o que isso tem a ver? – Perguntou Kaede.

- Essa é a parte que eu ainda tenho que investigar. Mas fiquem sossegadas, eu prometo achar seus pais. – Respondeu o jovem detetive.

- Obrigada. Então estaremos esperando. – Disseram as irmãs, deixando o local.

- Sem dúvida isso é obra de um Dopant. – Disse Phillip, voltando para a sala.

- Eu também penso assim. – Concluiu Ryoutarou.

- Primeiramente precisamos saber onde as vítimas foram vistas pela última vez.

- Não precisa. Eu já pesquisei sobre isso. Todos foram vistos pela última vez na mansão da família Sonozaki.

- Sonozaki?

- É... Ao que parece o chefe da família gosta de experimentar comidas refinadas pelo menos uma vez por semana, e para isso ele convoca donos de grandes restaurantes para a ocasião. – Respondeu o gênio.

- Isso é mesmo preocupante... – pensou Ryoutarou.

**[Mansão da família Sonozaki]**

- E então? Com foi? – Perguntou Saeko, a filha mais velha da família Sonozaki.

- Muito bem, aliás, foi até melhor do que eu esperava. – Respondeu uma mulher misteriosa.

- É mesmo? E o que você tem a me dizer deles?

- O detetive particular é gatíssimo. Aparenta ter uns 20 anos. Tem um olhar nobre, é timido e inseguro. O olhar nobre é notável. A timidez está na forma de agir e pensar e é inseguro por que não tem coragem de falar exatamente aquilo que pensa com medo de ferir os outros.

- Eu não perguntei sobre a aparência dele. – Indagou Saeko.

- Entendo. Mas havia outra pessoa lá que me chamou a atenção.

- E quem era?

- Um garoto aparentando ter uns 16 ou 17 anos.

- E o que tem ele?

- Que é bonito é algo que logo se vê. Ele possui um olhar frio, é muito sério e parece não se importar muito com os outros. Fala e faz o que bem entende. Aparentemente é excêntrico e sarcástico, mas parece que ele possui alguma habilidade especial.

- É mesmo? Você fez uma análise completa dos rapazes. Então eu estava certa. Faça todo o possível para atrair esse garoto direto para as minhas mãos.

- Qual deles?

- O rapaz de olhar frio. Ele tem 16 ou 17 anos, não é? É dele que eu preciso. – Respondeu Saeko com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

- Sim senhora! – Respondeu, deixando a mansão.

Wakana estava sentada na mesa de jantar da mansão. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar em Phillip desde o incidente com ela. Estava triste por não tê-lo visto pessoalmente. Saeko chegava à sala, vindo em sua direção, enquanto Wakana suspirava...

- Phillip-kun...

- O que houve Wakana? Você tem estado assim há dias. Por acaso está apaixonada? – Perguntou a irmã mais velha.

- Onee-sama está muito animada hoje. Aconteceu algo especial? – Rebateu a ídolo de Fuuto fugindo da pergunta com outra pergunta.

- Nada. Apenas sinto que algo que perdi há muito tempo está prestes a voltar para as minhas mãos.

Wakana nada respondeu, apenas olhou para a irmã de forma desconfiada.

**[Agência de detetives Narumi]**

Mais uma vez Phillip estava envolvido em suas pesquisas. O garoto é literalmente uma máquina de conhecimento. Ele escrevia e escrevia em sua lousa, até que resolveu entrar nas estantes do planeta.

- Iniciando a busca.

- Palavra-chave: Kamen Rider W, lado direito, Gaia Memory.

Rapidamente aqueles incontáveis livros foram reduzidos a apenas um.

- Encontrei. – Disse o garoto expressando confiança.

O gênio lia o livro que acabara de achar com muito interesse e atenção para saber mais sobre seus poderes e os de Ryoutarou. Espantou-se ao deparar-se com uma determinada parte do livro...

- "O lado Elemental do Kamen Rider W possui poderes incríveis se combinado a um Gaia Memory chamado Ice Age. Com esse Memory em mãos, o usuário, mesmo sem estar transformado no guerreiro, poderá controlar os elementos da natureza a sua vontade. É um Memory extremamente poderoso e somente o escolhido poderá ter acesso aos seus poderes. Esse artefato não foi criado por um ser humano e nem teve origem na Terra".

Ao ler essa passagem, o Gênio da Terra gelou.

- Eu não sabia disso! Não posso acreditar que um Memory assim pudesse existir! Tenho que me apressar e achar esse artefato o mais rápido possível. Pelo que parece, apenas eu poderia usá-lo.

- Nova busca. Palavra-chave: Ice Age.

Phillip encontrou vários livros, mas todos falando sobre a idade do gelo e o continente gelado nas extremidades verticais do planeta.

- Não é possível... - Suspirava o jovem, ao ver que não havia sequer uma informação sobre esse Memory. Já que ele não encontrava a resposta em seu cérebro, então precisava encontrar no mais fundo de seu interior.

O jovem com roupas escolares então pegou seus outros três Memories, juntou-os entre as mãos e fez um gesto como se fosse rezar.

- Cyclone, Heat, Luna... Por favor, me ajudem a encontrar o oitavo Memory do W.

Neste momento, uma luz verde brilhante envolveu Phillip e seus Memories brilhavam como se estivessem em sintonia. Os Pen Drives se soltaram das mãos dele e começaram a flutuar formando um circulo em volta do garoto envolto por uma energia verde. Ele permaneceu assim por cerca de 30 minutos, porém nada aconteceu e Phillip acabou tombando, levando um de seus joelhos ao chão, o que fez os Memories caírem.

- Droga... Parece que usei quase toda a minha energia e nada. Será que não há algum outro jeito de conseguir esse Memory? – perguntou para si mesmo.

* * *

><p>Ryoutarou precisava colocar sua investigação em prática, mas para isso precisava entrar na mansão da família Sonozaki. É claro que não seria nada fácil pra ninguém entrar naquele local.<p>

- A casa é bem vigiada. Qualquer um que queira entrar aqui descuidadamente deve ser um completo idiota. – Pensou.

O jovem se esgueirava ao redor da casa para tentar ver alguma coisa, quando foi surpreendido por um Dopant com a parte inferior aparentando um casulo e cabeça de bruxa. Ela usava uma espécie de driver na cintura, não possuía pernas e se locomovia flutuando. Com certeza tratava-se da Dopant Taboo, uma das chefes da organização que distribui Gaia Memories.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu? Eu não estou fazendo nada.

- Não seja hipócrita. Você já está aqui há um bom tempo. Por acaso pensa que eu não vi?

- Eu só...

- Chega de conversa. Você é suspeito! Prepare-se. Eu vou acabar com você.

- Espere!

Num sobressalto, Ryoutarou se esquivou dos ataques em forma de bola de energia que a Dopant lançava contra ele, resultado do treinamento que tivera com o Phillip. Ele desviou de muitos ataques, mas acabou tropeçando em uma pedra. Para sua infelicidade, o Viajante do Tempo foi atingido por uma bola de energia e acabou rolando por um pequeno barranco que existia ao redor da casa.

- Foi fácil demais. Adoro exterminar insetos fracos, disse o Dopant Taboo, voltando ao normal e transformando-se em Sonozaki Saeko.

**[Agência de detetives ****Narumi****]**

Já era bem tarde naquele dia e Ryoutarou ainda não havia voltado. Todos estavam muito preocupados com ele, principalmente Airi e Hana. Phillip também estava preocupado com o seu amigo, pois ele nem sequer atendia o celular. O Gênio da Terra, então, resolveu usar o WDriver para tentar conectar-se com a mente de Ryoutarou.

- CYCLONE

- Ryoutarou, transformar!

Ao solicitar a transformação em W, automaticamente o WDriver apareceu na cintura de Ryoutarou, tal como acontece com Phillip. Deste modo, as mentes dos rapazes ficam conectadas.

- Ryoutarou. Pode me ouvir? Responda. Onde você está?

- Então, Phillip-kun? Como foi?

- Hana... Desculpe, mas não consegui descobrir onde o Ryoutarou está. Ao que parece ele está inconsciente.

- Isso é muito preocupante.

- Também acho. Precisamos encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível. Se algo acontecer, eu não poderei me transformar sem ele. – Disse o gênio, com o semblante preocupado.

- Eu vou achá-lo. – Disse Hana, indo em direção à saída.

- Espere! Aonde você vai?

- Encontrar o Ryoutarou. Tenho certeza de que ele deve estar preso ou então desapareceu perto daquela tal casa dos Sonozaki.

- Já que tem a intenção de ir até lá, nem preciso dizer para tomar muito cuidado.

- Eu vou me cuidar. E por favor, Phillip-kun, não diga nada sobre isso para a Airi-san e a Akiko.

- Não se preocupe. Espero que você ache logo o Ryoutarou.

- Tentarei de todas as formas.

- Eu sei que vai.

* * *

><p>Decidida a encontrar o agora desaparecido Ryoutarou, Hana saiu a sua procura nas proximidades da mansão da família Sonozaki. Observou o local e a garota surpreendeu-se ao acabar pisando em um dos Memories de Ryoutarou, precisamente o Joker Memory que havia caído durante a breve batalha dele. A bela garota se assustou ainda mais quando percebeu que logo ao lado havia um barranco não muito profundo, mas suficiente para causar um bom estrago, já que no fundo dele havia várias pedras. Logo ela concluiu que Ryoutarou poderia ter caído lá embaixo. Ela tentou descer o mais depressa e cuidadosamente possível. Hana ficou desesperada ao encontrar o Viajante do Tempo desacordado e ferido no fundo do barranco. Ele tinha um ferimento na cabeça. Sua testa sangrava, e Hana não sabia o que fazer. Seu único pensamento naquele momento era ver Ryoutarou abrir seus olhos novamente. Os mesmo olhos castanhos e brilhantes que sempre trouxeram confiança e paz ao coração dela, a ponto de que mesmo o mundo sofrendo ameaça de inúmeros Imagins, ela sempre encontraria conforto naquele olhar...<p>

A jovem tentou reanimá-lo, mas suas tentativas foram em vão. Presos no fundo de um barranco e com Ryoutarou ferido, seria difícil para ela fazer alguma coisa. Hana acomodou a cabeça de Ryoutarou em seu colo e com cuidado retirou a franja dele de cima da testa ferida. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo, mas lembrou das palavras de Phillip e desistiu.

**[Agência de detetives ****Narumi****]**

Phillip continuava sua busca incansável para descobrir o paradeiro do Memory Ice Age. Porém o Gênio da Terra ainda precisava encontrar seu parceiro. Ainda trancado em seu quarto, ele acabou sendo repreendido por Akiko.

- Ei! O que você acha que está fazendo?! – Perguntou nervosa.

- O que foi?

- O Ryoutarou-kun está desaparecido e mesmo assim você só pensa em pesquisar coisas inúteis?

- "Inúteis"? – Perguntou o gênio, surpreso com a colocação da garota.

- Inúteis sim! Você devia ter ido procurar o Ryoutarou-kun junto com a Hana-san. Ela foi sozinha. Como homem, você deveria se sentir envergonhado.

- Como sempre você não sabe de nada e só pensa em dar ordens. Por que não fica quieta de vez em quando? – Perguntou o gênio, com um tom alterado.

- Phillip-kun... Nunca falou assim comigo antes... – Murmurou Akiko, parecendo se abalar com as palavras dele.

- Eu estou pesquisando algo muito importante. Uma fonte de poder que poderá nos ajudar muito. Então se você puder manter essa sua boca calada, talvez eu possa conseguir algo. Agora só podemos confiar na Hana para trazer o Ryoutarou de volta. Pelo menos você deveria tentar ser um pouco mais útil, assim como ela. – Disse Phillip num tom frio.

- Você... É mesmo um idiota sem emoções. – Respondeu Akiko, deixando o local e batendo a porta com força.

Sem dar atenção ao ataque de Akiko, o rapaz voltou a se concentrar em sua pesquisa. Akiko saiu da agência enfurecida e xingando Phillip de todos os nomes que passavam pela sua cabeça. Ela andava pela rua desnorteada, em direção a um parque próximo. A garota não percebeu que estava sendo seguida por um Dopant. De volta à agência, Phillip acabou ouvindo no rádio que alguns Dopants menores estavam circulando pela cidade e atacando pessoas, quando se lembrou da saída súbita de Akiko. O gênio desceu correndo até o Milk Dipper e perguntou a Airi sobre o paradeiro de Akiko, e esta disse que ela saiu em direção ao parque de Fuuto. Phillip mais do que depressa pegou a moto e correu até lá.

No parque, Akiko ainda estava digerindo as duras palavras de Phillip, quando de repente um Dopant apareceu na sua frente.

- Está triste, garota? O que houve? Brigou com o namorado?

- Não diga idiotices! Eu... Não briguei com o meu namorado. – Respondeu Akiko, pensando rapidamente em Phillip.

- Olha! Ela está irritadinha! Eu estava atrás de um alvo, e você parece perfeita. – Disse o Dopant, indo em direção a garota para atacá-la. Akiko fugia desesperadamente e estava a ponto de ser atacada, quando Phillip surgiu de moto atropelando o monstro e o lançando para longe.

- Phillip-kun! – Exclamou Akiko, surpresa.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Disse o jovem, puxando a garota pelo braço e ambos subiram na moto.

- Segure firme. – Disse ele.

- Acham mesmo que vou deixar vocês fugirem? – Perguntou o Dopant, lançando um ataque de luz contra eles.

Phillip desviou dos ataquem com a moto, mas não por muito tempo.

- Aki-chan! Segure firme!

- Tá!

- O que vamos fazer Phillip-kun?

- Eu não sei! Seremos atingidos se continuar assim.

Mal acabou de dizer isso, quando realmente foram atingidos pelo ataque do Dopant. Phillip, em uma rápida tentativa de recuperar o controle de sua moto, a lançou contra o Dopant que explodiu, lançando ele e Akiko para longe. Phillip acabou se ferindo no braço e Akiko estava desmaiada. Eles acabaram indo parar em uma espécie de gruta escondida no parque e lá fazia bastante frio, um frio que não fazia no resto do local. O garoto não era muito afetado pelo frio, mas Akiko parecia estar sofrendo com a queda de temperatura. Machucado no braço, Phillip retirou o casaco preto que compõe seu uniforme e o colocou por cima de Akiko, com o objetivo de aquecê-la. O garoto observou seu ferimento e viu uma espécie de corte verde com uma energia brilhosa saindo do corte. Com o braço danificado, ele não tinha condições de tirar Akiko daquele lugar. Ele também não podia se transformar, já que não sabia a localização de Ryoutarou.

- O que vou fazer...? Dessa vez estamos realmente perdidos. – Pensou o gênio.

Phillip acabou desmaiando por causa da perda de energia causada pelo "ferimento" em seu braço. Akiko ainda estava desmaiada e aos poucos foi recuperando os sentidos, incomodada com o frio que fazia. Ela despertou completamente ao sentir algo quente perto de sua cintura. Passou a mão sobre si e viu que era a mão de Phillip. Ela corou ao ver que estava deitada nos braços dele e com o casaco dele sobre si. Mas seu rosto mudou de expressão quando ela viu o braço esquerdo dele enfaixado.

- Phillip-kun! Acorde, por favor!

- Aki-chan... – Murmurou ele, sem nem sequer abrir os olhos.

- Ei, reaja! Precisamos sair daqui. – Disse ela, lembrando-se que tinha um pequeno vidro de vinagre no bolso e colocou o líquido na boca dele.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou ele, tossindo após ingerir o líquido.

- Ah! Que bom que acordou. Venha, vamos sair daqui. Aqui está o seu casaco.

- fique com ele. Aqui está frio demais para você.

- Mas e o seu ferimento?

- Não é nada demais.

- Eu não entendo. Mesmo sendo gentil, ele é frio ao mesmo tempo. – Pensou Akiko, enquanto caminhava com Phillip apoiado em seus ombros em direção à saída.

- Espere. – Disse Phillip, observando a parede.

- O que houve Phillip-kun?

- Aquela pedra...

- O que tem ela?

- Tem alguma coisa atrás daquela pedra.

- E o que seria?

- Para trás. Eu vou ver o que é.

O garoto foi ver do que se tratava, mas não conseguia remover a pedra.

- Nesse caso...

STAG

Phillip inseriu o Memory Stag em seu celular, e esta virou uma espécie de inseto. Ele voou em direção a pedra e com os golpes, Phillip acabou conseguindo retirar o obstáculo. Era uma espécie de caixinha. Ela emanava uma luz azul claro. Phillip tratou de abrir a caixa, e nela havia um Gaia Memory escrito Ice Age. O Gênio da Terra não acreditou no que estava vendo.

- Não pode ser... Aki-chan... Acabo de encontrar o Memory que estava procurando. É um Memory poderoso, é melhor você se afastar.

- Tá...

Phillip tocou no Memory de cor azulada e apertou o botão para ativá-lo.

ICE AGE

No mesmo instante que ativou o Memory, uma luz azulada seguida de uma grande ventania e flocos de neve tomaram conta do local. Akiko apenas cobriu o rosto com as mãos enquanto observava. Aquele estranho poder envolveu Phillip e inexplicavelmente o Memory tomou a forma de um cordão prateado com um pingente no formato de uma letra C idêntico ao do Cyclone Memory, acomodando-se no pescoço do gênio. A luz azul foi substituída por uma luz verde. O frio vinha daquele Gaia Memory e agora que finalmente Phillip despertou os poderes dele, o frio foi neutralizado.

- Aki-chan. Vamos sair daqui. Precisamos mais do que nunca encontrar o Ryoutarou.

- Entendi.

**[E... nos arredores da mansão Sonozaki]**

Hana acabou adormecendo com Ryoutarou nos braços. O Viajante do Tempo finalmente estava recuperando a consciência. Ele se sentou e viu sangue escorrendo por sua testa em direção aos seus olhos. Estava meio tonto. Limpou o sangue com uma das mãos e espantou-se ao enxergar Hana apenas de sutiã e calcinha diante dele. Mudou o campo de visão, e de repente passou a enxergar coisas que estavam a inúmeros metros de distância.

- Eu pensei que estivesse morto. O que está acontecendo comigo? – Perguntou-se.

Nesse instante, Phillip sentiu um baque de energia ressonando.

- O Ryoutarou... Finalmente despertou... os poderes dele.

O que será que está acontecendo com esses dois Riders?

**つづく ****continua...**


	7. Lock 7: Fang Joker

**Disclamer: A franquia Kamen Rider pertence a TOEI Company**

**Kamen Rider Den-O, W e Gaim**

**Sinopse:** Humanos usam os poderes dos Gaia Memory para espalhar terror pelo mundo. Nogami Ryoutarou terminara seus deveres como o Kamen Rider Den-O e dois anos depois ele encontra um jovem garoto gênio chamado Phillip e é salvo pelo mesmo. Ambos descobrem que precisam usar os poderes de Phillip para se tornar o Kamen Rider W para proteger sua cidade. Mas isso é apenas o começo e uma descoberta sobre a vida dos dois e a chegada de mais dois Riders mudarão o rumo dos acontecimentos e o destino do planeta.

**Ryoutarou N. – Phillip/Raito S. – Takatora K. – Yuuto S. – Ren K. – Ryuuji I.**

* * *

><p><strong>- O Gênio da Terra e o Viajante do Tempo -<strong>

**Lock 7: Fang Joker**

Ryoutarou ainda estava confuso e não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Parecia que desde que ele acordou, sua visão e audição estavam muito diferentes do normal. Era como se ele tivesse uma supervisão e audição. Literalmente ele estava... Vendo (e ouvindo) demais. O pior é que ele estava vendo Hana quase nua diante dos olhos dele. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade. O garoto fechou os olhos e os coçou levemente para certificar-se de que aquilo tudo não passava de um sonho maluco. Mal sabia ele que estava enganado. O Viajante do Tempo finalmente concluiu que não conseguiria sair dali, a menos que se transformasse.

- Phillip!

- Ryoutarou...

- Phillip-kun, isso é...? – Perguntou Akiko, ao ver o WDriver surgir na cintura do jovem.

- Parece que finalmente o Ryoutarou recuperou a consciência. O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou o gênio.

- Isso não importa agora. Transforme.

- Entendi.

CYCLONE

JOKER

- Henshin!

Ryoutarou transformou-se e corpo de Phillip caiu nos braços de Akiko. Assim que se transformou, Ryoutarou pegou Hana nos braços, e usando os poderes de vento do Cyclone, rapidamente saiu daquele local retornando para a Agência.

- Ryoutarou-kun! Pode explicar o que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou Akiko, nervosa.

- Ryoutarou, acho que deveria falar com a Airi-san, ela está muito preocupada.

- Eu simplesmente fui atacado por um Dopant enquanto vigiava aquela casa e fui parar no fundo daquele barranco. Tive sorte por ainda estar vivo. Hana-san, muito obrigado por ter me encontrado.

- Não tem problema.

- Eu já vou falar com a Nee-san, mas antes disso...

- O que aconteceu? – Questionou Hana.

- Phillip, quero falar com você. A sós.

- Certo.

E os dois saíram para conversar, deixando as duas garotas sem entender nada.

**[No outro quarto...]**

- O que aconteceu Ryoutarou?

- É justamente isso que eu quero que você descubra. – Respondeu ele.

- Como assim? Não estou entendendo.

- Eu rolei barranco abaixo e acabei levando uma pancada na cabeça. O problema foi depois disso.

- Entendo. Alguma coisa errada com você?

- Sim. E muito errada.

- Fala logo.

- É a minha visão.

- Visão? – Perguntou o gênio, confuso.

- Sim. Acontece que desde que eu acordei do acidente, sinto como se minha visão e audição estivessem muito melhor do que o normal.

- Mas como assim?

- Eu estou enxergando e ouvindo coisas muito distantes de mim. Além disso, quando olhei pra Hana-san, acabei vendo ela apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Ainda bem que ela estava desmaiada. Eu quase morri de vergonha.

- Você viu a Hana nua?! – Exclamou Phillip, sem conseguir segurar as gargalhadas.

- Ei, Phillip, isso não tem graça! Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo comigo. – Rebateu o Viajante do Tempo.

- Ryoutarou... É muito simples. Você despertou a sua habilidade especial de Ponto Singular. Você possui uma visão raio x de longo alcance de pelo menos 10km. Estou feliz por você. Esse seu novo poder vai nos ajudar bastante. Parece que a pancada que você levou acabou "desbloqueando" essas habilidades adormecidas.

- Phillip... Você já sabia?

- Eu já tinha pesquisado sobre a sua habilidade, mas estou feliz por você tê-la desenvolvido. Agora você só precisa se acostumar.

- Obrigado parceiro. Como sempre, você tem resposta para tudo.

- É... – Concordou Phillip, abaixando a cabeça e entristecendo o olhar.

- O que foi parceiro? – Perguntou Ryoutarou, estranhando a reação do amigo.

- Não, não é nada. – Respondeu ele com um leve sorriso.

- Quer me dizer alguma coisa? – Questionou o Viajante do Tempo.

- Não. Está tudo bem. É melhor dormirmos. Você passou por muita coisa hoje e precisa se recuperar desses ferimentos.

- Tem razão como sempre. Vou dormir.

- Ah, Ryoutarou!

- O que foi?

- Eu tenho que te contar algo importante que aconteceu enquanto você estava desaparecido.

- Aconteceu mais alguma coisa? Por que não me contou?

- Eu nem ia te contar agora. Queria esperar até você se recuperar mais, mas isso é importante.

- É algo ruim? Diga logo.

- É algo bom que vai nos ajudar.

- E do que se trata? Oh! Nem reparei que você tinha trocado de cordão. É uma bela asa de anjo em forma de C. – Observou o Viajante do Tempo, ao notar a mudança no pingente do cordão de Phillip.

- Era isso que eu ia dizer. Isso não é um simples adorno. Aparentemente esse cordão é um Gaia Memory.

- O QUÊ?! – Exclamou o perplexo Ryoutarou.

- É o que eu estou dizendo! Durante minhas pesquisas, encontrei um Memory raríssimo que pode controlar todos os elementos da natureza. Eu possuo os poderes elementais do W, portanto, somente eu poderia usar esse Memory. Quando finalmente o encontrei, ele tomou a forma desse cordão e veio parar sozinho no meu pescoço.

- Estou besta! No mesmo dia nós dois conseguimos novos poderes. Isso é ótimo.

- O problema é que eu ainda não sei usar esse Memory. Como poderemos usar um Memory em forma de jóia?

- Não se preocupe, parceiro. Sendo você, estou certo de que vai descobrir.

- Certo. Então cai fora do meu quarto por que precisamos dormir.

- Tá. Eu já estou saindo, gênio emburrado.

- A propósito Ryoutarou.

- O que?

- Tenha cuidado ao continuar investigando o caso das irmãs Miwazaki.

- Por quê?

- Apenas cuide-se. Estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Entendi.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Na mansão Sonozaki, Saeko apenas pensava em como levar seu plano adiante.

- Apenas espere. Logo, logo você estará em minhas mãos... Raito. – Disse ela, provando uma taça de vinho e lambendo os lábios malignamente.

**[Na manhã seguinte...]**

O pessoal da Agência acabava de acordar e estava tomando café, quando viram uma notícia assustadora na televisão.

- "_Esta manhã um __monstro__ terrível atacou uma agência bancária e destruiu tudo. O criminoso levou uma grande quantia em dinheiro e quando foi perguntado o seu nome, ele disse que se chamava __Kamen Rider. Será possível que o herói de Fuuto que sempre nos protegeu por tanto tempo, é na verdade, um monstro perverso?"._

- Como assim o Kamen Rider?! – Exclamou Akiko.

- Um impostor de nós? – Comentou Ryoutarou.

- Mas por que alguém faria algo assim? – Questionou Phillip.

Todos ficaram apreensivos quando a campainha tocou, e Hana foi atender a porta.

- Sim? Ah, Sakura-san, Morita-chan. Bom dia.

- Vocês ainda não tem nenhuma noticia sobre nossos pais? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Ainda não, mas...

- Isso não é desculpa Nogami-san. Agora queremos que vocês encontrem o Kamen Rider.

- Eh? O Kamen Rider? – Perguntaram Ryoutarou e Hana juntos.

Hana se encolheu e envolveu o ombro de Ryoutarou, cochichando no ouvido dele:

- Isso vai ser bem fácil, já que o Kamen Rider está bem aqui.

- Tem razão. Nós somos bem famosos. – Respondeu o jovem.

- O Kamen Rider é um inimigo odioso. Eu quero acabar com ele. – Comentou Kaede.

- Eh?! – Exclamaram Ryoutarou, Phillip, Akiko e Hana juntos.

- Temos certeza que esse monstro é o culpado pelo sumiço dos nossos pais. – Explicou Sakura.

- Tudo bem. Eu prometo que dessa vez vamos descobrir a verdade sobre esse caso. Agora sim eu vou me empenhar ao máximo. – Disse Ryoutarou.

- Sim. Talvez eu possa descobrir mais sobre os poderes do oitavo Memory do W. – Disse Phillip.

- Certo. Eu vou sair para investigar o caso. – Completou Ryoutarou em direção à saída.

Ryoutarou foi atrás de informações sobre os crimes do falso Kamen Rider com a polícia e conseguiu relatos de testemunhas de que o nome dele era mesmo Kamen Rider. O Viajante do Tempo então usou o dispositivo câmera digital, inserindo o Memory BAT nele, que se transformou em um morcego e procurou tirar fotos da localização do inimigo. Ryoutarou então decidiu tentar usar suas novas habilidades visuais.

- Escaneando a área.

Usando sua supervisão num raio de mais de 100 km, Ryoutarou encontrou o falso Kamen Rider intimidando um segurança de um caminhão forte.

- Então, adivinhe o meu nome. – Disse o Dopant.

- Eu não sei! – Exclamou o segurança.

- É Kamen Rider. Lembre-se bem disso.

- Phillip! Encontrei o maldito.

- Então vamos nessa.

CYCLONE

JOKER

- Henshin!

CYCLONE JOKER

O W foi atrás do Dopant em sua moto e se deparou com o inimigo.

- Achei você maldito! – Exclamou Ryoutarou.

- Ah. Então você é a coisa real. Vocês foram mais rápidos do que eu imaginei.

- O que disse?

- Até mais.

O Dopant então fugiu de mot foi atrás. Em uma sequencia de tiros disparados pelo Dopant, o W desviava, mas recebeu um ataque mais forte, que garantiu a fuga do Dopant em uma explosão.

- Maldição. Ele fugiu! – Exclamou Ryoutarou.

- Mas o que é isso? – Perguntou Phillip, recolhendo um pequeno objeto do chão. Parece uma pista – Concluiu ele.

* * *

><p>Akiko desconfiou de algo e foi atrás das irmãs Miwazaki. Ela decidiu confrontar Sakura.<p>

- Ei, Sakura-san. Seus pais não são donos de uma cadeia de restaurantes, estou certa?

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Eu chequei, já que sua solicitação era suspeita. Você e sua irmã não estão sendo sinceras conosco.

- Isso mesmo, Sakura-san. Desse jeito não poderemos ajudar. Diga-nos a verdade por trás deste caso. – Indagou Ryoutarou.

- Já ouviram falar na Twin Rose? – Perguntou Sakura.

- É uma quadrilha de ladrões que roubam várias lojas em diversos lugares.

- Vejo que você está informado. Acontece que eu e Kaede somos membros dessa quadrilha.

- Então você é uma criminosa procurada. Vamos embora Ryoutarou-kun. Esse caso acaba aqui. Nós não podemos aceitar casos de pessoas fora da lei.

- Não. – Respondeu Ryoutarou.

- O que?

- Eu vou continuar com o caso, mas em troca eu quero que todos vocês deixem a quadrilha. Então explique o que aconteceu.

- Nós não agíamos de forma violenta. Ao localizarmos nosso alvo, mandávamos um aviso e roubávamos tudo o que podíamos, mas de uma hora para outra o meu pai... Conseguiu esse maldito Gaia Memory, e se transformando em um monstro, levou minha mãe com ele e agora ele age violentamente. Eu e minha irmã fugimos, por isso queríamos que vocês os encontrassem.

- Então solicitou nossos serviços. – Concluiu Akiko.

- Não se preocupe. Vamos encontrar seus pais e acabar com esse falso Kamen Rider. – Disse o determinado Ryoutarou.

**[Agência de detetives Narumi]**

- Entrando nas Estantes do Planeta.

- Palavra-chave: Miwazaki Kenji, Miwazaki Eri. Twin Rose.

Mesmo procurando em seu arquivo infinito, Phillip não obteve uma resposta concreta.

- Não pude reduzir muito.

- E essa prova de evidência? – Perguntou Akiko, segurando o pequeno objeto que Phillip havia recolhido no local onde o Dopant desapareceu.

- Nós ainda não sabemos o que é. – Respondeu o gênio.

- Ah! Parece o bumbum de uma maçã. – Exclamou Akiko.

- Ah, tá. Deixa de palhaçadas Akiko. – Rebateu Ryoutarou.

- Palavra-chave: Maçã.

- Bingo!

- Aquele pedaço de metal é parte da chave de um armário. Considerando a área de atuação de Kenji, só existe um lugar com essa marca de maçã.

- Distrito Oeste de Suzunari, Nordeste. Edifício Sherwood.

- Não pode ser. É sério mesmo? Perguntou Ryoutarou, surpreso.

- Yatta! Viu? Viu? Viu? Ryoutarou-kun. Me chame de rainha da inspiração. – Debochou Akiko.

- Sua...

- Alô, Sakura-san. Já sabemos a localização deles. Certo eu te encontro lá. – Disse Ryoutarou, marcando o local com a cliente.

- Espere. O que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Akiko.

- O óbvio. Eu liguei para ela. Vamos resolver as coisas.

- Espere Ryoutarou. Por que Kenji está causando problemas usando o nosso nome? Temos que investigar a razão disso e elaborar um plano.

- Não temos tempo! Só duas pessoas são um único Kamen Rider nessa cidade, ou seja, eu e você. Precisamos recuperar nossa reputação. – Rebateu Ryoutarou.

- Impulsivo... Como sempre não há argumentos que o convençam. – Disse o gênio.

- Isso não importa. Poderemos bolar um plano quando enfrentarmos ele. – Disse Ryoutarou, saindo da Agência sendo seguido por Akiko.

* * *

><p>E na mansão da família Sonozaki, Saeko tomou um banho, e, depois de se aprontar, saiu apressadamente em seu conversível de cor vermelha. Ela se dirigia exatamente ate o prédio que Phillip havia mencionado.<p>

Nesse meio tempo, Ryoutarou, Akiko e as irmãs Miwazaki chegaram ao prédio indicado por Phillip e lá encontraram o casal Miwazaki.

- Pai. Mãe. Somos nós. Sakura e Kaede. Por favor, parem com isso. Nós não fazíamos nenhuma crueldade. Por que vocês ficaram assim? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Então vocês vieram como eu planejei? – Perguntou o pai das garotas, Miwazaki Kenji.

- Sabemos que você é o responsável pelos assaltos aos bancos e por se passar pelo Kamen Rider. – Comentou Ryoutarou.

- Eu não vou deixar de fazer o que eu faço, não importa quantos pirralhos venham me importunar, nem mesmo minhas filhas.

- O que? – Perguntou Akiko. Como pode ser tão idiota?

- Cale a boca Akiko-san. Não piore as coisas. – Rebateu Ryoutarou.

- Vocês estão me aborrecendo. Eu já estou de saco cheio de vocês. – Disse Kenji.

- Mas você é muito cínico mesmo, não é? Deixe de gracinhas e entregue logo o Memory. – Respondeu Ryoutarou.

- Então venha pegar, seu moleque.

ARMS

- Já que não tem jeito... Vamos fazer do jeito difícil. Está na hora Phillip.

- Sim...

CYCLONE

JOKER

- Henshin!

CYCLONE JOKER

- Hahahaha então você é o verdadeiro? Eu não podia ter sorte maior.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Phillip.

- Kamen Rider! Vocês vão cair! – Exclamou o Dopant Arms pegando Akiko pelo pescoço e tomando-a como refém.

- Desgraçado! Solte a Akiko-san! – Ordenou Ryoutarou.

- Só por que você quer? Você não está em condições de exigir nada. Agora desfaça a transformação.

- Phillip... Finja que vai destransformar e insira o Luna. – Disse Ryoutarou mentalmente para Phillip.

- Entendi.

Mas Phillip não teve tempo para executar o plano, pois o Dopant Arms atacou o W, atingindo o slot do Memory do lado direito, deixando apenas o esquerdo intacto, ferindo assim o braço direito de Ryoutarou, desfazendo a transformação na marra.

- Droga! – Exclamou Ryoutarou.

- Ryoutarou-kun! – Gritou Akiko.

- E agora amarrem-nos. – Ordenou o Dopant a outros monstros menores.

- O que vamos fazer Ryoutarou-kun?

- Eu não tenho a mínima ideia.

- Bem, parece que o nosso alvo está dentro do veiculo. – Disse o Dopant, observando o grande carro que servia também para guardar a moto do W.

- Não pode ser! Vocês estavam atrás do Phillip-kun todo esse tempo? – Perguntou Akiko.

- Exatamente.

- O que está acontecendo? – Questionou Phillip saindo do veículo.

- Aqui é perigoso Phillip! Fuja daqui agora! – Gritou Ryoutarou.

- Não vai escapar. – Disse o Dopant Arms ao disparar contra o gênio, que desviou e conseguiu sair correndo do local.

O garoto correu muito e chegou ao lado de fora perto de um chafariz ao lado de um bosque.

- O que vou fazer? O que devo fazer? – Perguntou-se.

- Você deve vir comigo. – Disse uma voz feminina.

- Quem é você? Não me diga que você é a pessoa que está por trás desse caso?

- Isso mesmo. Eu armei tudo isso, incluindo o desaparecimento dos donos de restaurante só para que você estivesse novamente em minhas mãos. Então... Vamos... Raito.

- Raito?

- Esse é o seu nome. Você é a criança do destino.

- Eu não sou um objeto!

- Você cresceu e agora é um rapaz rebelde. Mas tudo bem. Voltaremos a usar o poder do seu conhecimento infinito a nosso favor por bem ou por mal. – Disse Saeko, convertendo-se na Dopant Taboo.

- Então você é a chefe daquele lugar onde eu era mantido preso! – Concluiu Phillip, tentando fugir dos ataques dela.

Phillip correu em direção ao bosque enquanto desviava dos ataques, mas acabou caindo em uma poça de lama. Sujo e meio atordoado por causa da lama, ele demorou pra se mexer, quando viu uma espécie de robô em forma de dinossauro andando em sua direção. Ele então arregalou os olhos e não conteve os gritos.

- Fang... Por que ele está aqui? – Perguntou-se. Vá embora! Fique longe de mim! Eu não preciso da sua força!

- Não fuja Raito! Eu vou levá-lo mesmo que tenha que te machucar pra isso! – Indagou a malvada Saeko.

- Não! Eu nunca vou desistir! – Exclamou Phillip.

Em resposta a determinação de Phillip, uma forte luz esverdeada emanava de seu cordão recentemente adquirido e, de dentro dele saiu uma espécie de deck de cartas que flutuavam na frente do garoto juntamente com seu celular.

- Cartas? Mas o que é isso? – Perguntou-se?

Como se o vento falasse com ele, o gênio meio que ouviu tudo o que precisava fazer naquele momento. Ele olhou as cartas e pegou a que julgava mais apropriada para a ocasião.

- Twistornado Card! Tensou!¹

- Explosion Skick Power

Um poderoso tornado de cor verde surgiu, e dando uma pancada de vento na Dopant, acabou teleportando Phillip daquele lugar, levando-o de volta até a Agência.

- O que foi isso? Parecia que eu tinha o poder de um ciclone. – Pensou Phillip, que tomado pela exaustão, acabou desmaiando.

- O que foi aquele ataque? De onde o Raito tirou todo aquele poder? Bem, não importa. Ainda temos os reféns. Logo, logo ele estará de novo em minhas mãos. – Disse Saeko, triunfante.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Enquanto isso no edifício, Ryoutarou e Akiko foram amarrados e mantidos reféns, e o casal Miwazaki mandou Sakura e Kaede embora de lá.

- Ei Ryoutarou-kun... Será que este é o nosso fim? – Perguntou Akiko.

- Eu não sei.

- Mas teve uma coisa que o Phillip-kun disse que me deixou confusa.

- E o que foi?

- Ele chamou o Memory especial que ele encontrou de "oitavo Memory do W", mas não é estranho? Se cada um de vocês só tem três Memories, então, pela lógica, o Ice Age seria o sétimo.

- Está enganada.

- O que?

- O W possui um sétimo Memory.

- Como assim?

- Quando nos tornamo Phillip me treinou nas areias do tempo, ele me ensinou muita coisa. E também me contou algumas coisas. Ele disse que o sétimo Memory do W se chama Fang, um Memory dinossauro que foi construído para proteger a vida dele, mas nem ele sabe quem o construiu.

- E onde está esse Memory?

- Como vou saber? O Fang não é um Memory comum. Ele tem vida e vontade própria.

- O que? Quer dizer que ele sai andando por ai?

- É isso mesmo. Aliás, mesmo que o Fang aparecesse, o Phillip não o aceitaria.

- Mas por quê?

- Porque o Fang faz o Phillip perder a razão, e quando isso acontece, ele não é mais o W. Duvido muito que o Phillip volte a usar o Fang algum dia.

- Mas ele já usou alguma vez?

- Sim. E isso quase nos matou nas areias do tempo. Sorte minha que consegui puxar o Memory do cinto e desfazer a transformação.

- Entendi... Mas como fica a nossa situação?

- Eu não sei. Eu realmente não sei o que fazer.

* * *

><p>De volta a Agência de detetives, Phillip decidiu voltar para resgatar Ryoutarou e Akiko, mas primeiro precisava de um plano. Qualquer informação que pudesse dar a ele alguma luz. Ele então decidiu sair em busca das irmãs Miwazaki. As meninas estavam sendo seguidas pela polícia, já que são criminosas procuradas. Elas estavam prestes a serem pegas quando Phillip as puxou pelo braço para o outro lado da parede e começou a interrogá-las.<p>

- Ah! Você é o garoto daquela casa. O gatinho que se diz detetive. – Comentou Kaede.

- Kaede, esse garoto é mesmo um detetive, e dos bons. – Corrigiu Sakura.

- Isso não importa agora. Eu preciso de informações sobre Miwazaki kenji. Qualquer coisa serve.

- Nossa família nunca foi violenta. Sempre agíamos de modo que não machucasse ninguém. Mas repentinamente há alguns dias atrás, alguém deu ao nosso pai aquele maldito Gaia Memory e agora ele está se comportando assim, levando nossa mãe junto. – Explicou Sakura.

- Vocês poderiam me dizer quem é a pessoa que entregou o Memory Arms para o pai de vocês?

- É uma mulher bonita com aparentemente 30 anos. Muito rica, fina e elegante. Ela nos ameaçou para atrair o Kamen Rider W em troca de dar o Memory. – Explicou Kaede.

- Mas vocês sabem o nome dessa mulher e o que ela pretende com isso?

- O nome dela é Sonozaki Saeko, mas o que ela pretende... Bem, ao que parece o objetivo dela é justamente capturar você, garoto. – Disse Sakura.

- Então tudo isso foi armado por minha causa. Bem como ela mesma havia dito. Mas ela vai pagar. Vai pagar muito caro por ter envolvido meus amigos nisso. – Disse o gênio, indo em direção a sua moto, quando de repente avistou novamente o Fang Memory. O gênio o encarou por alguns instantes, mas dessa vez não rejeitou o dinossaurinho.

* * *

><p>No prédio onde Ryoutarou e Akiko estavam sendo mantidos reféns, o Dopant Arms amarrou Ryoutarou e abaixo dele colocou inúmeras lanças afiadas, obrigando Akiko a segurar a corda que mantinha Ryoutarou preso. A vida do detetive agora estava nas mãos de Akiko e de quanto tempo ela resistiria. Tudo isso para atrair Phillip até o local.<p>

- Ryoutarou-kun! Parece que dessa vez será mesmo o nosso fim! – Exclamou Akiko.

- Akiko-san, esqueça-se de mim.

- Não diga isso!

- Ei, ei. Por quanto tempo você ainda vai aguentar garota? Aquele moleque gênio realmente abandonou vocês. – Comentou o Dopant.

- O Phillip-kun jamais faria isso! Ele vai vir nos resgatar. Eu tenho certeza. – Rebateu Akiko.

- Está enganada Akiko-san.

- O que?

- Isso é um plano armado pela organização que mantinha o Phillip preso quando você mesma o resgatou. Vir até aqui nos salvar seria como se entregar a eles. O Phillip precisa se manter longe daqui. – Explicou Ryoutarou.

- Mesmo assim... Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Como pensei, o Phillip-kun é mesmo um insensível sem sentimentos. Ele é muito frio. – Disse Akiko, com os olhos marejados.

- Enganou-se de novo.

- Eh?

- Neste mundo não existem pessoas frias, apenas pessoas que não sabem expressar seus sentimentos. O Phillip se encaixa nesse perfil. Ele parece estar indiferente, mas no fundo ele se importa. Tenho certeza de que agora ele está procurando um meio para nos tirar daqui.

- Mesmo assim ele parece não dar importância a nada.

- Mas ele dá, Akiko-san. Acredite em mim. Ele dá muita importância. Se ele não se importasse com nada, não teria se transformado em Kamen Rider W e lutado para proteger as pessoas todo esse tempo.

- Talvez...

- Chega de papo furado vocês dois! Logo, logo o Kamen Rider vai morrer, e assim eu terei me livrado do verdadeiro. – Disse o Dopant.

- Akiko-san, foi bom tê-la conhecido. Mesmo que por pouco tempo eu me diverti. – Disse Ryoutarou.

- Não diga isso! Não desista agora! – Exclamou Akiko, que não aguentando mais a dor, acabou soltando a corda onde Ryoutarou estava amarrado.

Ryoutarou apenas fechou os olhos, esperando sua passagem para o outro mundo. Ele abriu os olhos repentinamente ao sentir que algo havia o segurado.

- Fang! Não pode ser! – Exclamou o surpreso e salvo Ryoutarou.

Nenhum deles entendeu nada naquele momento e eis que Phillip surge pilotando a moto do W.

- Phillip! Por que você veio?! Eu vou romper nossa parceria.

- Muito bem Ryoutarou. Vá em frente e rompa nossa parceria. Mas não antes de derrotar esse cara.

- Phillip, você... Não me diga que você vai...

- Phillip-kun, você não tem nenhum plano? – Questionou Akiko.

- Não. Pela primeira vez na vida eu vou agir sem razão. Siga comigo até o inferno Ryoutarou!

- Phillip...

- Venha Fang!

O dinossaurinho jogou Ryoutarou, e este acabou caindo em cima de Akiko. O Memory foi voando direto para as mãos do gênio, que pressionado a parte de cima do bicho, acabou mudando de forma. Saeko, que estava espionando tudo escondida no local ficou chocada.

- Aquele dispositivo. Não pode ser... – Pensou a malvada Sonozaki.

Phillip mudou a forma do bichinho e o lançou no ar, pegando-o com a outra mão, pressionando o botão para acioná-lo.

FANG

- Não faça isso Phillip – Exclamou Ryoutarou.

- Henshin!

FANG JOKER

Quando ativou a transformação, uma gigantesca energia surgiu, e todos ali presentes cobriram os olhos. Ryoutarou desmaiou, enquanto o corpo de Phillip se transformou no W.

- Foi o corpo do Phillip-kun que se tornou o W! – Exclamou Akiko.

Phillip estava descontrolado e começou a exterminar todos os Dopants menores que estavam no local.

- Entendi. Aquele dispositivo existe para proteger o Raito. Ele fará de tudo para proteger a vida do Raito. É um ser tão poderoso que pode mudar o W. – Comentou Saeko.

- Fique calmo Phillip! – Pediu Ryoutarou, mas sem sucesso. Ele acabou com todos os Dopants sem dó nem piedade em um único ataque poderoso.

O Dopant Arms estava apavorado com a força do Kamen Rider W Fang Joker e acabou pegando Akiko para servir de escudo para ele.

- Akiko-san! – Exclamou Ryoutarou desesperado, tentando conter os movimentos do corpo de Phillip, mas de nada adiantava. O gênio ficou alucinado e partiu pra cima do Dopant com uma enorme presa acoplada em seu pulso.

- Phillip-kun, pare! – Pediu Akiko.

- Pare parceiro! – Gritou Ryoutarou, tentando acalmar Phillip.

Um clarão tomou conta do lugar. Parecia que o tempo havia parado. De fato, o tempo parou. Isso só foi possível graças ao poder de Ryoutarou, uma habilidade que apenas ele tinha de parar o tempo. Ele acabou entrando na mente transtornada de Phillip. Era um lugar estranho. Ele não via nada além de uma biblioteca queimando, mas tinha certeza de que seu amigo estava lá dentro. O Viajante do Tempo procurou... E procurou, até que finalmente encontrou o gênio debaixo de vários livros. Quando reanimado por Ryoutarou, Phillip finalmente conseguiu reassumir o controle de seu corpo. Akiko estava prestes a ser atacada pela presa do W, mas ao abrir os olhos, a garota apenas deparou-se com o punho do W a milímetros de seu rosto e olhou assustada.

- Aki-chan. Eu já estou bem agora. Obrigado. – Disse o gênio.

- Phillip-kun...

- Bem, Ryoutarou, acho que precisamos dar logo um fim nisso.

- Tem razão, parceiro. Precisamos de um nome legal para o movimento especial do Fang, então que tal Fang Strizer?

- O nome é o de menos. Vamos logo!

- Você manda.

FANG – MAXIMUM DRIVE

- Fang Strizer!

E, num espetacular Rider Kick em forma de um ciclone com uma presa no tornozelo do W, os meninos finalmente derrotaram o Dopant Arms e a vida da família Miwazaki voltou ao normal e eles abandonaram o crime.

- Agora estamos salvos! – Berrou Akiko. Mas eu estou besta Phillip-kun! Eu não sabia que você também podia se transformar.

- Na verdade eu não queria ter que recorrer àquilo.

- Falando nisso Phillip, o que aconteceu com a pessoa que armou todo esse plano para nós? – Perguntou Ryoutarou.

- Eu não sei. Ao que parece ela fugiu antes da luta terminar.

- Entendo... Então, vamos voltar pra casa, não é?

- Boa ideia. Estou faminta. Ryoutarou-kun, você paga o jantar. – Brincou Akiko.

- Eh? Por que eu?

- Vocês dois podem comprar o jantar? Eu vou voltar para casa mais cedo. – Comentou Phillip.

- Tudo bem, então nós iremos depois.

Phillip decidiu voltar sozinho, pois estava muito cansado depois da luta, mas não queria demonstrar isso para os outros. Ele entrou no Milk Dipper e viu Airi em cima de uma cadeira arrumando um armário localizado no alto da parede. Era tarde e o café já estava fechado. Quando o garoto fechou a porta, assustou a bela irmã de Ryoutarou, que acabou caindo da cadeira, rolando pelo balcão logo ao lado e indo parar no chão, onde bateu com a cabeça.

- Essa não! Airi-san! Airi-san! Você está bem? Está me ouvindo? – Perguntou Phillip.

O garoto se abaixou, pegando-a nos braços, colocando Airi em cima do balcão. Ela permaneceu desacordada por alguns instantes, quando de repente abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Ela olhou para Phillip de forma muito carinhosa, completamente diferente de antes.

- Airi-san? – ele estranhou.

Em um gesto singelo, a doce irmã de Ryoutarou acariciou o rosto de Phillip enquanto o encarava com ternura, deixando o Gênio da Terra ainda mais confuso.

- Finalmente eu pude vê-lo novamente... Raito.

**つづく continua...**

**OBS¹ "Tensou" significa invocar. É uma expressão muito usada na série super sentai Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Desculpe, pessoal, mas não resisti e tinha que colocar algum elemento de Goseiger aqui.**

**Ufaaa! Que capítulo imenso! Mas acho que valeu a pena. **


	8. Lock 8: Revelações

**Disclamer: A franquia Kamen Rider pertence a TOEI Company**

**Kamen Rider Den-O, W e Gaim**

**Sinopse:** Humanos usam os poderes dos Gaia Memory para espalhar terror pelo mundo. Nogami Ryoutarou terminara seus deveres como o Kamen Rider Den-O e dois anos depois ele encontra um jovem garoto gênio chamado Phillip e é salvo pelo mesmo. Ambos descobrem que precisam usar os poderes de Phillip para se tornar o Kamen Rider W para proteger sua cidade. Mas isso é apenas o começo e uma descoberta sobre a vida dos dois e a chegada de mais dois Riders mudarão o rumo dos acontecimentos e o destino do planeta.

**Ryoutarou N. – Phillip/Raito S. – Takatora K. – Yuuto S. – Ren K. – Ryuuji I.**

* * *

><p><strong>- O Gênio da Terra e o Viajante do Tempo -<strong>

**Lock 8: Revelações**

Chocado, confuso, desorientado. Era assim que Phillip se sentia naquele momento. Era uma situação embaraçosa e ao mesmo tempo muito confusa. Estar ali com a irmã de seu melhor amigo nos braços acariciando-lhe o rosto e o chamando por um nome que ele não conhecia, o mesmo nome mencionado pela malvada Sonozaki. Ele estava mais confuso ainda por se tratar justamente da irmã de Ryoutarou, que curiosamente sempre tentava manter distância dele. Ele precisava saber, naquele momento a razão de tudo aquilo.

- Espere Airi-san. – Disse ele, quebrando o silêncio. – Como assim Raito? Por que me chamou assim?

- Meu adorado Raito... Como estou feliz por poder ver que você cresceu e se tornou um rapaz tão bonito e inteligente. – Respondeu ela.

- Eu não quero saber disso. Quero uma resposta para a minha pergunta.

- Raito... Eu... – Murmurou Airi, desmaiando em seguida.

- Ei! Acorde! Você precisa me responder. Ei! Airi-san! – Exclamava Phillip tentando reanimar a garota, mas sem sucesso.

Alguns instantes depois, a garota acorda e encara o gênio olhando para ele com uma expressão assustada.

- Me solta! Fique longe de mim! – Exclamou ela.

- Espera um pouco. O que há com você? Até parece outra pessoa. – Rebateu o gênio.

- Você é estranho. Eu não gosto de ficar perto de você. – Disse ela.

- Com todo o respeito eu vou perguntar. Quem é você realmente Nogami Airi? Por que essa atitude tão hostil comigo sendo que eu nunca te fiz absolutamente nada?

Ela apenas manteve o silencio.

- Está certo... Já entendi. É evidente que eu nunca vou conseguir nada de você. Mas vou te dar um conselho. Tome cuidado, mas tome muito cuidado Nogami Airi. Eu já te disse antes que eu tenho todos os meios necessários para descobrir o que você está escondendo. Acho melhor você não contar com a sorte.

Pouco tempo depois Ryoutarou e Akiko chegaram com o jantar e o Viajante do Tempo perguntou pela irmã.

- Phillip, você sabe onde está a Nee-san?

- A Airi-san caiu do banco onde estava em pé tentando arrumar as prateleiras do armário, mas não foi nada grave. Acho que ela foi pro quarto dormir.

- Entendi. Então não deve ter sido nada sério. Vou esperar até que ela acorde.

- É... – Respondeu Phillip, que estava encostado na parede logo ao lado do quarto. Seu semblante naquela hora parecia muito mais frio e sério do que o normal.

- Qual é o problema, Phillip? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu. E não é nada normal. Vamos conversar na sala.

- Certo. – Concordou Ryoutarou, chegando à sala com Phillip onde também estava Akiko e Hana.

- As meninas estão aqui. Acho melhor irmos para o seu quarto-garagem.

- Não tem problema. Eu acho que as meninas também devem ouvir.

- Tudo bem. E então, do que se trata?

- Ryoutarou eu vou direto ao ponto. A sua irmã está escondendo alguma coisa.

- O que? Como se atreve? – Perguntou o Viajante do Tempo.

- É mesmo Phillip-kun. A Airi-san é um doce. Como pode pensar isso dela? – Questionou Akiko.

- Eu tenho essa suspeita desde que nos conhecemos. Ela sempre me evitou por um motivo que eu nunca entendi. Me olhava estranhamente e sempre evitava ficar perto de mim. Eu nem sequer a conhecia. Você não acha isso estranho?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?! – Perguntou Ryoutarou, já demonstrando irritação.

- Eu não quero ter que entrar nas Estantes do Planeta para descobrir quem é na verdade Nogami Airi. Eu não quero ter que fazer isso. – Respondeu o gênio.

- Então faça! Faça e verá que não temos nada a esconder! – Respondeu Ryoutarou, indignado.

- Tem certeza disso Ryoutarou? Eu tenho medo do que posso encontrar. – Disse o gênio.

- Eu já disse. Pode procurar. Eu e minha Nee-san somos uma família. Eu acredito cegamente nela.

- Então é isso. "Família". Já entendi. – Disse Phillip num tom baixo, deixando a sala repentinamente e indo para seu quarto.

- Ei, Phillip-kun! O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela, tentando seguí-lo.

- Deixe-o, Akiko-san. É melhor deixá-lo sozinho para ele esfriar a cabeça. O Phillip tem o péssimo habito de se achar o dono da verdade. Com certeza ele se tocou que essa suspeita dele não tinha sentido, por isso não continuou discutindo. – Rebateu Ryoutarou.

- Vocês não entenderam. – Comentou Hana.

- O que foi Hana?

- Hana-san?

- É a família.

- Família? – Perguntaram Ryoutarou e Akiko juntos.

- Exatamente. Quando Ryoutarou mencionou a família, algo tocou dentro do Phillip-kun que até o fez desistir de continuar a conversa.

- Ah... Agora me lembrei. O Phillip-kun não tem lembranças da família dele. – Disse Akiko.

- Sabe Ryoutarou, acho que a questão não é que o Phillip-kun se ache o dono da verdade, mas coloque-se no lugar dele. Ele tem todo o conhecimento do mundo na cabeça e está do nosso lado. Ignorar o que ele tem a dizer seria um grande erro. Além do mais, você deveria desconsiderar seu parentesco com sua irmã por alguns instantes e pensar com mais calma na situação. Independente de ser sua irmã, está claro que a Airi-san sempre agiu de um modo muito estranho com o Phillip-kun – Explicou Hana.

- Tem razão, Hana-san. Como fui estúpido. Acho melhor ir pedir desculpas a ele. – Disse Ryoutarou.

Ryoutarou entrou na garagem, na parte secreta da agência onde era o quarto de Phillip. Percebeu alguma coisa errada quando viu o garoto com um dos braços estendidos e no outro ostentava seu livro em branco. Com certeza ele estava nas Estantes do Planeta procurando algo. Por um momento o Viajante do Tempo temeu que o gênio estivesse procurando algo sobre sua irmã. Abandonou esse pensamento no momento seguinte depois do que viu.

- Sumiu! Sumiu! Sumiu! Sumiu! – Gritava Phillip, ao folhear o livro que achou em seu arquivo. Era o livro sobre a sua família, porém as páginas estavam arrancadas.

- É sobre a sua família, não é? – Perguntou Ryoutarou.

- O que veio fazer aqui? Veio rir de mim?

- Você obteve todo o conhecimento do mundo, mas você não sabe sobre você mesmo.

- Está zombando de mim?! Não precisa jogar na minha cara que eu não tenho uma família.

- Não é nada disso. Ninguém é perfeito. Apoiar uns aos outros é o jogo da vida.

- Aposto que essa é outra fala que você tirou de algum romance de detetives.

- Como você sabe?

- É bem verdade que eu não sei quem sou, mas não se engane.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ah, Ryoutarou... Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe. Você pode garantir que sabe tudo sobre si mesmo?

- Phillip... Eu entendo que você esteja chateado comigo pela nossa conversa de antes, mas...

- Deixe disso. Não aja como se fosse meu irmão mais velho. Isso me deixa pior.

- Tudo bem. Quando você quiser conversar...

- Por acaso você sabe por que eu sou o lado Elemental do Kamen Rider W?

- Por que disse isso tão de repente?

- A resposta é simples. Minha maior habilidade está no uso da minha mente. Por isso formamos uma boa dupla, usando seu corpo compatível com o poder dos Gaia Memories.

- O assunto foi desviado, mas quando você quiser conversar...

- Não quero. É melhor você ir atender os seus clientes. – Respondeu o gênio ao ouvir a campainha tocar.

- Mas a essa hora...

**[Casa da família Sonozaki]**

- Wakana. Desconfio que sua irmã Saeko esteja conspirando contra mim. Muito em breve quero que você assuma os negócios dela, incluindo a distribuição de Gaia Memories pela cidade. Eu só tenho você em quem confiar. – Dizia Ryuube a sua filha Wakana.

- Mas por que papai? Não entendo. Por que acha que a Saeko-onne-sama quer nos trair?

- Ela fez algo indevido recentemente sem o meu conhecimento. Tentou trazer certa pessoa de volta para esta casa, mas não se preocupe. Você será melhor do que ela no comando dos negócios da família. – Disse o confiante chefe da família Sonozaki.

Wakana não respondeu nada, apenas entristeceu o olhar e lembrou-se de como Phillip a deixava tranquila e de como ela sentia saudades dele. Ela estava frustrada por não tê-lo conhecido pessoalmente, não ter visto o rosto dele, a única pessoa que conseguia transformar o coração da fria Sonozaki. Wakana estava tensa, com medo. Ela não queria assumir os negócios da família. Depois que conheceu Phillip, Wakana redescobriu seu lado bom. Ela não queria saber dos negócios da família ou mesmo da organização chamada Museu.

- Então o meu querido pai quer colocar minha querida irmãzinha no meu lugar? Ele nem pense que vai conseguir. – Pensou a malvada Saeko, ouvindo toda a conversa por trás de uma parede próxima.

* * *

><p>O cliente em questão era um senhor de meia idade. Ele parecia aflito e pediu a Ryoutarou que encontrasse a família dele que ele não via há anos. O senhor parecia muito nervoso quando olhou para Ryoutarou, o que despertou a desconfiança de Hana. O cliente pediu para que Ryoutarou encontrasse seus filhos em suas respectivas escolas, pois ele queria vê-los novamente. O homem se foi e eles pararam para analisar o caso e a melhor forma de como resolvê-lo. Phillip decidiu se infiltrar na escola onde supostamente estariam os filhos desse cliente, mesmo correndo risco de ser reconhecido pela organização. Mas algo muito mais estranho estava prestes a acontecer...<p>

Sonozaki Ryuube recebia uma garota em sua casa que usava um Gaia Memory chamado Hooper para exterminar seus inimigos. Ele ordenou que essa garota matasse o senhor que havia solicitado a ajuda de nossos heróis e ao mesmo tempo ele pressionava Wakana para assumir os negócios da família. A garota se negou e queria procurar por Phillip.

* * *

><p>O gênio resolveu investigar na escola e se infiltrou entre os alunos. Descobriu a localização do filho mais velho do cliente e voltou à agência para compartilhar as informações com Ryoutarou. Ele estava em seu quarto recolhendo mais informações enquanto Ryoutarou e Akiko estavam na sala da agência e o aflito cliente apareceu. Ryoutarou e Akiko estavam na internet projetando um blog, quando o senhor apareceu atrás deles. Os dois detetives deram um grito muito alto, chamando a atenção de Phillip.<p>

- Ei! Que escândalo é esse de vocês dois?! – Perguntou o gênio adentrando a sala.

- Não pode ser... O que você está fazendo aqui, garoto? – Perguntou o senhor olhando para Phillip com o rosto pálido e muito surpreso.

- Como assim? Espere um pouco. Você conhece o Phillip? – Questionou Ryoutarou.

- Ah... Não... Eu apenas o confundi com outra pessoa.

- Sei... – Respondeu o Viajante do Tempo. A propósito, o que o trás aqui novamente?

- Nada de mais. Apenas queria saber se vocês já tinham alguma notícia.

- O senhor solicitou nossos serviços apenas a algumas horas. Não teríamos conseguido nada mesmo se quiséssemos – Explicou Ryoutarou.

- Tem razão. Eu sinto muito.

- Não precisa se desculpar. – Comentou Akiko.

- Bem, eu acho que vou voltar a investigar o meu lado. Volto depois. – Disse o gênio.

- Certo. Conto com você, parceiro.

- Ei, espere por mim Phillip-kun! – Berrou Akiko, indo atrás dele enquanto eram observados pelo estranho homem.

* * *

><p>Phillip dirigia-se até a escola onde estudavam os filhos de seu mais novo cliente, seguido por Akiko, que também se disfarçou de estudante. Ele queria conseguir mais dados.<p>

- Ei, Aki-chan! O que faz aqui? Por que me seguiu?

- Como assim, ô gênio? Esqueceu que eu prometi ao meu pai que te protegeria?

- De novo isso? Não seja idiota. Eu jamais deixaria que uma garota me protegesse. Aliás, eu não preciso disso.

- Como assim não precisa? Deixe de ser machista e orgulhoso.

- Tá... fique quieta.

- Olha Phillip-kun. Aqueles dois estudantes estão se beijando. – Observou Akiko.

- É daí? – Perguntou o gênio.

- Como assim "E daí"? Quando um garoto e uma garota se gostam, eles se beijam.

- Isso eu sei, mas pra que fechar os olhos?

- Hã? Phillip-kun, você é mesmo muito estranho.

- Já sei, mas me responde.

- Hum... Como vou dizer... Fechar os olhos significa se entregar ao sentimento. É uma maneira de demonstrar que você gosta do beijo e da pessoa que está beijando. É meio que automático.

- Eu realmente não entendo o que você está dizendo. De qualquer maneira, não estamos aqui para ficar falando de coisas inúteis. Temos que vigiar os filhos do cliente.

- "Coisas inúteis?" Ah... Eu sabia que esse cara era totalmente insensível.

Phillip e Akiko passaram a vigiar o garoto no pátio do colégio, que tinha uma pequena mata ao lado. Eles passaram algum tempo observando, quando Phillip sentiu uma presença maligna vindo dos ventos.

- Aki-chan! Tem um Dopant por perto! – Disse Phillip.

- O que? Aonde?

- Ali! – Exclamou o garoto, ao ver o Dopant Sumilidon¹ bem diante deles.

- Ele tem um drive na cintura. Esse Dopant é um chefe! Concluiu Phillip.

- O que vamos fazer Phillip-kun?

- Por agora, temos que tirar esse monstro daqui para não machucar nenhum estudante.

- Temos sorte por estar cedo e o pátio ainda estar vazio. – Comentou Akiko.

- Vamos depressa! – Exclamou Phillip.

Phillip e Akiko correram mata adentro e foram perseguidos pelo Dopant. Phillip puxava Akiko pelo braço, mas eles estavam cercados. Eles deram de cara com o Dopant, e Phillip posicionou-se na frente de Akiko com um dos braços na frente da garota, observando bem o Dopant a sua frente.

- Você é um chefe da organização, contudo tem apenas um espírito animal. Você não é um humano. – Concluiu o gênio.

- O que quer dizer Phillip-kun?

- Vamos ver se esse gato tamanho família gosta de água. – Disse o garoto, sacando seu celular e uma de suas cartas elementares.

- Presshower Card! Tensou!

- Splash Seaick Power

Jatos de água vieram do chão, atordoando o animal. Phillip e Akiko aproveitaram para fugir, mas não por muito tempo, pois o bicho continuou a persegui-los. Phillip então não viu escolha se não colocar o WDriver e solicitar transformação para Ryoutarou usando o Fang.

- Phillip! O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou o Viajante do Tempo.

- Temos problemas! Não posso explicar agora! Transforme!

- Não estou entendendo. – Disse Ryoutarou.

- Ryoutarou! – Exclamou Phillip.

- PHILLIP-KUN! – Gritou Akiko em desespero.

Mas não havia mais tempo. O Dopant Sumilidon acabou ferindo o corpo de Phillip com suas garras afiadas e o gênio ferido foi amparado pelos braços de Akiko.

- Ryoutarou-kun venha depressa! O Phillip-kun está ferido!

- O que?! – Perguntou Ryoutarou incrédulo.

O Viajante do Tempo saiu correndo da Agência e pegou sua moto apressadamente. Airi observou a aflição do irmão, vendo que ele saía depressa.

- Ryou-chan, o que aconteceu?

- O Phillip! Ele está ferido. Não há tempo para explicar. Eu preciso ir até lá!

- Ferido...? Mas não pode ser... o Raito não pode... – Pensou Airi, surpresa.

* * *

><p>- Phillip-kun! Phillip-kun! Phillip-kun! Phillip-kun! – Dizia Akiko desesperadamente, tentando reanimar o garoto que havia sido atingido, porém, o mais estranho é que não havia feridas nele.<p>

- O que aconteceu aqui, Akiko-san? – Perguntou Ryoutarou ao chegar.

- O Phillip-kun foi ferido por um Dopant. Tudo por que você demorou a se transformar!

- Eu sinto muito por isso, mas onde está esse Dopant?

- Ele já se foi. Parece que o alvo dele era mesmo o Phillip-kun.

- Isso é o de menos. O mais importante agora é tratarmos do Phillip imediatamente. – Concluiu Ryoutarou.

- Espera Ryoutarou-kun. O que é aquilo? – Perguntou Akiko, avistando algo no céu.

- Parece um... Pássaro. – Respondeu o jovem.

E era mesmo um pássaro, mas não um pássaro comum. Tratava-se de um Gaia Memory voador. Esse Gaia Memory desconhecido lançou uma luz verde sobre o corpo de Phillip, que acabou sendo materializado para dentro do memory, desaparecendo dos braços de Akiko e voando para longe do local.

- QUÊÊÊ!? Para onde foi o Phillip-kun? – Berrou Akiko.

- Parece que o corpo dele foi desmaterializado e levado para outro lugar. – Sugeriu Hana, chegando ao local.

- Hana-san... Que droga! Se eu tivesse me transformado antes... – Comentou Ryoutarou.

- Mas não adianta se culpar. O que temos que fazer agora é tentar localizar nosso amigo. – Respondeu Hana.

- Mas ele está ferido. Ele pode até... – Lamentou Akiko.

- Não diga besteiras Akiko-san! Eu nunca me perdoaria se o Phillip morresse. – Respondeu Ryoutarou.

- Mas Ryoutarou-kun não conhece nenhum modo de encontrá-lo? – Perguntou Akiko.

- Ele estava usando o WDriver, então talvez eu possa encontrá-lo.

Se concentrando com as mãos sobre o seu Henshin Belt, Ryoutarou acaba sentindo os sinais vitais de Phillip, para o alivio do Viajante do Tempo.

- Eu posso sentir a mente do Phillip em algum lugar. Ele ainda está vivo.

- Que bom! Então onde ele está? – Perguntou Akiko, sacudindo Ryoutarou.

- Acalme-se Akiko-san! Não vai ganhar nada me sacudindo desse jeito. Eu não sei exatamente onde ele está. A presença está muito fraca. – Comentou o jovem.

- O QUE?! Como assim Ryoutarou-kun?

- É isso. Ao que parece, ele está em uma espécie de dimensão alternativa.

- Isso é péssimo. Como poderemos resgatá-lo? – Perguntou Hana.

- O mais preocupante não é que ele tenha sumido. O que me preocupa é que o Phillip-kun estava muito ferido. E se algo pior acontecer com ele naquele espaço estranho?

- Tem razão, Ryoutarou. Não saber o paradeiro dele é ainda mais preocupante. – Concluiu Hana.

Ryoutarou e Akiko estavam tão nervosos com a situação de Phillip que nem ao menos perceberam que ele não estava ferido...

* * *

><p>Nesse meio tempo, Phillip apareceu dentro de um Gaia Memory em forma de pássaro chamado Memory Xtreme. Era um ambiente de dados e o corpo do gênio flutuava no ar envolto por uma poderosa Gaia Energia esverdeada. Ele havia sido cortado pela garra do animal, mas não estava ferido. Aparentemente seu corpo estava danificado como o de uma máquina. Pouco a pouco o corpo do jovem foi se regenerando, ao mesmo tempo em que uma voz feminina meio distorcida começou a chamar pelo garoto.<p>

- Raito. Raito. Raito...

- Q-quem está me chamando? – Perguntou o garoto, abrindo os olhos, recuperando a consciência lentamente.

- Já pode me ouvir, Raito? Seus ferimentos já se curaram?

- Quem é você?

- Isso não importa agora. O mais importante agora é que você saiba da importância da sua missão e da sua importância para este mundo.

- Como assim?

- Você não pode morrer, Raito. Por que para este planeta, e para mim... Você é muito importante.

- Espere! Quem é você? – Perguntou o gênio, vendo a face embaçada da figura misteriosa desaparecer no ar.

**[Agência de Detetives Narumi]**

- Droga! Onde será que ele está? Você ainda não tem nenhuma notícia, Ryoutarou-kun? – Perguntou Akiko.

- Eu posso assegurar que o amigo de vocês está bem. – Disse Airi, entrando na sala da Agência.

- Airi-san! Como assim? Você sabe de alguma coisa? – Perguntou Hana.

- Já passou da hora de vocês saberem a verdade a meu respeito. – Disse a doce irmã de Ryoutarou.

- Nee-san... O que está fazendo?

- Não se preocupe Ryou-chan. Acho que diante dessa situação nós não podemos mais continuar escondendo nossa identidade.

- O que quer dizer com isso Airi-san? Por favor, seja mais clara. – Exigiu Akiko.

- É simples. O Ryoutarou, a Hana-chan e eu somos agentes da DLSA.

- O que? Como assim? O que é DLSA? – Perguntou Akiko.

- DenLiner Security Agency. Akiko-san, nós somos agentes secretos que protegem o fluxo do tempo.

Akiko ficou chocada ao ver Ryoutarou, Hana e Airi trocarem suas roupas habituais por uniformes da DLSA. A roupa de Ryoutarou era parecida com o uniforme escolar militar de Phillip na cor preta, mas a metade de fora da manga do paletó era vermelha com detalhes vermelhos também nos bolsos na altura do peito e no detalhe em forma de faixa nos ombros com botões dourados. Nas costas, tinham as letras DLSA na cor vermelha. Na parte da frente logo acima do bolso havia um distintivo dourado e acima dele bordado em letras brancas tinha escrito "DLSA Ryoutarou". O mesmo ocorria com a roupa de Airi e Hana, mas elas usavam saia no lugar da calça com uma meia-calça preta e uma bota azul escuro e todos os detalhes da roupa delas eram azul escuro também.

- Isso é demais! Eu também quero um uniforme desse! – Exclamou a louca Akiko.

- Ei, Akiko-san... Você ouviu o que eu disse? – Perguntou Airi.

- Ouvi sim! Vocês são agentes secretos! Isso é impressionante. Eu jamais imaginaria. Mas Airi-san, como você sabe que o Phillip-kun está bem?

- Bem, é que...

Airi estava prestes a inventar uma desculpa quando o telefone de Ryoutarou tocou, cortando a conversa..

- Alô?

- Detetive! Por favor, me ajude! Eu estou sendo perseguido por um monstro! – Disse o cliente deles.

- Hein? Onde você está? Irei para ai imediatamente.

- Ryou-chan... Tome cuidado. Esse Dopant em questão parece ser perigoso e o Phillip-kun não está aqui. – Mencionou Airi.

- Eu sei disso Nee-san. Tomarei cuidado.

Ryoutarou pegou sua moto e foi à procura do senhor que estava sendo atacado e rapidamente o encontrou, anunciando sua chegada com um belo chute na cara do Dopant.

- Nogami-san! Que bom que chegou. Estou salvo.

- Isso não importa agora. Fuja depressa! – respondeu o Viajante do Tempo.

- Ei, garota. Por que você quer atacar esse senhor?

- Eu recebi ordens do líder do Museu para exterminar esse homem. E você não pode me impedir.

- Isso nós só vamos descobrir lutando – respondeu o jovem.

Sem poder se transformar, Ryoutarou levava a pior sobre a poderosa Dopant Hopper. Ele foi atingido várias vezes e tinha ferimentos no rosto. Ele estava prestes a ser atingido novamente, mas o ataque foi impedido por um chute de Hana.

- Quem é você garota? – perguntou a Dopant.

- Hana-san! – exclamou Ryoutarou.

- Eu sou Hana. Agente da DLSA. Não vou permitir que você encoste um só dedo no Ryoutarou.

- Então está muito atrasada, pois seu namoradinho já apanhou bastante.

- E-ele não é meu namorado. – Respondeu com o rosto levemente corado. E você não vai se dar bem nessa.

- Já que insistem em morrer, vou mandar os dois pombinhos para o outro mundo.

- Hana-san, cuidado!

- Ryoutarou!

- Eu agradeço a sua bondade e não faz ideia do quanto. Mas não posso permitir que te aconteça nada de mau. Eu nunca me perdoaria.

Ryoutarou protegeu Hana com seu corpo, mesmo sob os protestos da garota, quando foi atacado pelo Dopant Hopper. Seria a morte certa de ambos se não fosse o Fang Memory impedir o ataque.

- Fang! – exclamou Ryoutarou, surpreso.

- Não se preocupem amigos. O mestre Raito já vai voltar para ajudar todos vocês. – Disse o dinossaurinho.

- Fang! Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Você pode falar?

- Eu falo. Mas isso não importa agora. O importante é que o mestre Raito vai chegar a qualquer momento.

- Raito? Quem é esse? – perguntou Ryoutarou.

- Ele é...

O dinossaurinho Fang nem teve tempo para explicar, pois outro ataque estava sendo disparado contra eles. Todos se chocaram ao ver o mesmo pássaro que levou Phillip bloquear o ataque. Seguido de uma forte luz verde brilhante que saia daquele pássaro, Phillip reapareceu totalmente curado.

- Phillip!

- Phillip-kun!

- Onde você esteve? Akiko-san disse que você estava ferido.

- Isso não importa agora. Temos um Dopant para enfrentar.

- Tem razão como sempre.

- Hana, por favor, é melhor você ir para algum lugar seguro, mas cuide do meu corpo, por favor.

- Sim. – respondeu a garota, esperando os meninos se transformar.

- Aliás, Ryoutarou, estou curioso sobre essa roupa. Mas deixemos todas as explicações para depois. – Comentou Phillip.

- Vamos nessa.

CYCLONE

JOKER

- Henshin!

CYCLONE JOKER

HEAT METAL

Com os ataques flamejantes do Metal Shaft, o W levava certa vantagem sobre o Dopant Hopper, mas ainda sim eles queriam saber a verdade por trás dos ataques contra aquele senhor.

- Eu quero saber por que você está atrás deste homem! – Questionou Ryoutarou.

- Que chatos! Vocês estão interrompendo a minha refeição. Meu dever é comer este homem.

- Socorro! – Gritou o senhor.

- Coma isso, sua idiota! – Rebateu Ryoutarou, acertando a Dopant com um golpe do Metal Shaft, fazendo-a voar.

- Esse monstro quer a minha vida, mas eu só quero ver a minha família de novo. – Disse o velho.

- Não me faça rir, velhote. Você fugiu do Museu e se escondeu de Sonozaki-sama. – respondeu ela, ao se levantar.

- "Sonozaki-sama?" – Perguntou Ryoutarou.

- Eu não quero mais trabalhar para ele. – Rebateu o cliente do W.

- Não venha se fazer de inocente. Lembra que você até apagou a memória do da direita. – Revelou a Dopant.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Phillip desfez a transformação na mesma hora.

- Phillip-kun? – Disse Hana surpresa, quando Phillip despertou no colo dela.

- Repita o que você disse. – Exigiu o gênio à Dopant Hopper, aproximando-se.

- Você é surdo, pirralho? Eu disse que ele apagou a memória do cara da direita do W.

- Muito obrigado pela informação.

- O que?

- Windrive Card, Tensou!

Outbreak Skick Power

Com o poder do vento de Phillip, a Dopant Hopper foi mandada para bem longe dali, praguejando o garoto com todos os nomes possíveis.

- Incrível. O Phillip realmente se livrou dela. – Comentou o surpreso Ryoutarou.

- Você apagou a minha memória? O que você apagou?! – O gênio exigiu irritado.

- Foram as lembranças... Da sua família.

- Família...?

- Agora entendo. Então por que não nos conta os detalhes sobre isso... Doutor Yamashiro? – Disse Ryoutarou.

- Doutor... Yamashiro? – Perguntou Phillip.

- Exatamente. Este senhor solicitou nossos serviços, mas nem ao menos disse o próprio nome. Ao investigar o caso, descobri que o Doutor Yamashiro é um grande neurologista.

- E isso não é tudo. Ele trabalhou por muitos anos para o Museu. – Disse Airi, aparecendo no local junto com Akiko.

- Belo traje Nogami Airi. Estão todos ótimos. – mencionou Phillip.

- Phillip-kun, não é hora pra isso. – Comentou Akiko.

- Tem razão. Escute Doutor. Eu quero saber agora mesmo quem é a minha família.

- Sua família?

- É claro. É evidente que você sabe quem são eles.

- Eu apenas apaguei sua memória. Isso é tudo. Eu não sei de mais nada.

- Está mentido. Eu exijo saber a verdade! – Exclamou o gênio.

- Acalme-se Phillip! – Pediu Ryoutarou.

**[Casa da família Sonozaki]**

Wakana chorava em seu quarto. Ela não tinha vontade de assumir os negócios da família. Ela temia que seu pai a obrigasse. Ela precisava conversar com Phillip para se acalmar. Ryuube percebeu os sentimentos da filha e usou o Dark Memory nela, para recuperar a verdadeira natureza da malvada irmã mais nova, fazendo-a voltar a ser como antes. Com isso, suas roupas coloridas deram lugar a um longo vestido preto e um olhar profundo, distante... e frio.

- Wakana. Pare de perder tempo com desejos inúteis. Cumpra a missão da família Sonozaki. – Disse Ryuube.

- Considere feito papai. Raito... Eu vou tirar a sua vida, meu querido. – Disse ela com um olhar maligno.

* * *

><p>- Vamos Doutor Yamashiro. Estou esperando uma resposta. Eu quero saber agora mesmo quem é a minha família. – Exigiu Phillip.<p>

- Perdoe-me garoto. Eu fui muito egoísta. O seu verdadeiro nome é Sonozaki Raito. Você é o filho mais novo da família Sonozaki.

- Então é isso. Agora tudo se encaixa. – Disse Phillip em um tom baixo, enquanto levava os joelhos ao chão, completamente chocado.

- Já que estamos em clima de revelações, Nogami Airi, vai finalmente nos contar quem é você? – Perguntou o gênio, sem se recuperar do choque.

- Não prefere que eu responda? – Disse Wakana, surgindo no local de dentro de uma aura de energia negra.

- Wakana-san? O que houve com você? – Perguntou o surpreso Phillip.

- O verdadeiro nome dessa mulher que vocês chamam de Nogami Airi é Sonozaki Airi. Ela é a matriarca da família Sonozaki.

- Eu não posso acreditar. – Disse Ryoutarou, tendo a mesma reação de Phillip, ao cair de joelhos ao chão.

- E isso não é tudo. A partir de agora vocês estão diante de uma nova Sonozaki Wakana.

- Eu sinto uma energia maligna emanando de você. Você não é a mesma Wakana-san que eu conheci. – Concluiu Phillip.

- É isso mesmo.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui, afinal? – Perguntou Akiko.

- Raito... Eu vou tirar a sua vida.

**つづく****continua...**


	9. Lock 9: Revivendo o passado

**Disclamer: A franquia Kamen Rider pertence a TOEI Company**

**Kamen Rider Den-O, W e Gaim**

**Sinopse:** Humanos usam os poderes dos Gaia Memory para espalhar terror pelo mundo. Nogami Ryoutarou terminara seus deveres como o Kamen Rider Den-O e dois anos depois ele encontra um jovem garoto gênio chamado Phillip e é salvo pelo mesmo. Ambos descobrem que precisam usar os poderes de Phillip para se tornar o Kamen Rider W para proteger sua cidade. Mas isso é apenas o começo e uma descoberta sobre a vida dos dois e a chegada de mais dois Riders mudarão o rumo dos acontecimentos e o destino do planeta.

**Ryoutarou N. – Phillip/Raito S. – Takatora K. – Yuuto S. – Ren K. – Ryuuji I.**

* * *

><p><strong>- O Gênio da Terra e o Viajante do Tempo -<strong>

**Lock 9: Revivendo o passado**

- Wakana-san, nós somos irmãos, por que está dizendo isso? – Perguntou o gênio.

- Por isso mesmo. Como somos irmãos, a minha missão mais importante na vida é acabar com o meu querido irmão mais novo.

- Isso não pode ser verdade...

- CLAY DOLL

- Phillip cuidado! – Gritou Ryoutarou, pulando em cima de Phillip para livrar ambos do ataque da Dopant Clay Doll, na qual Wakana se transformou.

- Phillip, você está bem?

- Estou, mas o melhor que podemos fazer agora é sair daqui. – Frisou o gênio.

- Sair daqui? Está brincando? Eu não saio daqui sem antes saber o resto da verdade. Não se dá conta de que se o que ela disse for verdade a Nee-san é sua mãe? – Concluiu Ryoutarou.

- Ryoutarou! – Exclamou Phillip.

- Ryoutarou? – Perguntou uma voz feminina que chegava ao local.

- Sonozaki Saeko... – Disse Phillip.

- Ora, ora... Nunca imaginei que os dois filhos da família Sonozaki estivessem juntos no mesmo lugar e muito menos imaginei que justamente eles fossem o W.

- O que diabos você está dizendo afinal? – Perguntou Ryoutarou.

- Ah, você não sabe? Então sugiro que use isso, por que duvido muito que Nogami Airi, ou melhor, Sonozaki Airi, diga algo a vocês. – Disse Saeko, lançando um ticket de passagem temporal para Ryoutarou.

- Um ticket para o DenLiner? Por que você tem isso? – Perguntou o Viajante do Tempo.

- Não importa. Vocês devem partir agora mesmo.

- Eu não vou permitir! Eu vou matar o Raito. – Disse Wakana.

- Você não vai fazer nada! – Ordenou Saeko.

- Você não tem o direito de mandar em mim. Você traiu o nosso pai e a nossa família. – Rebateu a irmã mais nova.

- Mas que tolice. Grande família a nossa, você não acha irmãzinha? – Debochou Saeko

- Vamos aproveitar que elas estão brigando e vamos dar o fora daqui. – Disse Akiko.

- Phillip e eu vamos no DenLiner com o ticket que Saeko nos deu, vocês meninas voltem para a Agência. – Pediu Ryoutarou.

- Certo, vamos para lá. – Disse Hana.

- Muito bem, Phillip, agora que estamos no DenLiner eu gostaria de saber toda a verdade.

- Que verdade?

- Phillip não se faça de idiota. Eu sei que você sabe mais do que foi realmente revelado.

- E por que você acha isso? Eu sei a mesma coisa que você. Eu nunca pesquisei sobre a sua irmã em respeito a você, mas pelo visto já sei que não iria conseguir nada pesquisando seu nome falso.

- Tem razão. Mas há algum tempo você me disse que havia coisas sobre mim que nem eu mesmo sabia. Então trate de dizer agora mesmo o que você sabe.

- Eu sempre achei que havia algo de muito estranho com a sua irmã, mas você sempre a defendia. Você ouviu Sonozaki Saeko, não ouviu? Ela disse claramente: "Nunca imaginei que os dois filhos da família Sonozaki estivessem juntos no mesmo lugar e muito menos imaginei que justamente eles fossem o W". Será que você ainda não entendeu o que significa isso?

- Mas isso significa que... A Nee-san...

- Essa mulher não é sua irmã... Ela é nossa mãe! Você ainda não entendeu que nós somos irmãos?

- Irmãos... Eu tinha entendido que a Nee-san era sua mãe, mas eu...

- E isso não é tudo. Certamente você também teve parte da sua memória apagada. – Comentou Phillip.

- Minha memória também foi apagada? Mas como assim?

- Por acaso você se lembra da sua infância ou de quem foram seus pais?

- Agora que você falou... Na verdade não. Eu nunca parei pra pensar nisso.

- Então observe a data do ticket que Saeko nos deu.

- É uma data de 10 anos atrás.

- Exatamente. E quantos anos nós tínhamos naquela época?

- Eu tinha... 10 anos. Então provavelmente você tinha...

- 6 anos. Eu tinha somente 6 anos.

- Vamos ver o que aconteceu naquela época. O DenLiner está quase chegando.

**[Fuuto: 17 de agosto de 2002]**

O DenLiner chegou na época indicada pelo bilhete que a malvada irmã Sonozaki entregou aos meninos. Eles desceram em frente à mansão da família e avistaram seus familiares de longe. O pai Ryuube, a mãe Airi, as irmãs Wakana e Saeko e os irmãos Ryoutarou e Raito. Parecia que eles estavam se preparando para ir a uma espécie de escavação.

- Veja isso Phillip! Aqueles garotos ali somos nós. – Comentou Ryoutarou.

- Raito. Não esqueça que o meu verdadeiro nome é Raito, Ryoutarou.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Quem se importa com isso? O mais importante agora é descobrirmos para onde eles estão indo.

- Isso é bem obvio, ô gênio. É evidente que eles estão indo a um sitio de escavação arqueológica.

- Ei... Como sabe disso, Phillip... Quero dizer... Raito?

- Por nenhum motivo. Apenas pelas roupas que estão usando dá pra deduzir, não acha?

- Tem razão. Ei, Raito, você não cansa de estar certo? – Perguntou Ryoutarou.

- Não. – Respondeu seco.

- Certo, vamos segui-los. – Determinou Ryoutarou, indo em direção a eles tomando cuidado para não ser visto.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Ryoutarou? Vamos no DenLiner. Eles estão de carro, como vamos segui-los a pé?

- É verdade. Eu ainda estou meio atordoado. Isso afetou a minha capacidade de raciocínio.

- Você já é afetado em seu normal. – Comentou Raito.

- Ah, cala essa boca. – Respondeu Ryoutarou.

Os Riders chegaram ao local onde a família Sonozaki estava escavando. Era uma espécie de caverna onde tinham vários fósseis. O patriarca da família, Ryuube, era fascinado por relíquias antigas e poderes relacionados a elas. Naquele espaço também havia uma espécie de poço. Esse poço era lendário por supostamente conter as Memórias da Terra. Ryuube escreveu o nome de cada membro da família em uma espécie de pincel e deixou o artefato em cima da beira do poço. Todos se distanciaram enquanto o pequeno Raito chegava perto do poço.

- Veja isso Ryoutarou. Parece que aquele garoto ali sou eu.

- Sim e ele está chegando perto do poço. Isso pode ser perigoso.

- E agora? O que faremos?

- Eu não sei Raito.

- Cuidado! – Exclamou Raito, vendo ele mesmo caindo dentro do poço

- Calado Raito! Não percebe que estaremos perdidos se eles perceberem a nossa presença?! – Disse Ryoutarou, fechando a boca do irmão com as mãos.

- Me solta! Por acaso não viu o que acabou de acontecer? – Perguntou o aflito gênio.

- Sim, eu vi. E pra falar a verdade eu não consigo acreditar no que aconteceu agora.

- E eu? Como acha que eu me sinto? Eu acabei de ver a minha própria morte aos 6 anos de idade. Como eu posso estar vivo em 2012?

- Raito... Só há uma explicação pra isso.

- E qual é?

- De alguma forma... Você reviveu.

- Revivi...?

- Raito olha aquilo! – Exclamou Ryoutarou, ao observar o que acontecia a seguir.

Alguns instantes depois de Raito cair dentro do poço, uma luz verde brilhante emanou de dentro dele. Do poço saiu o garoto com enormes asas verde semelhante a asas de anjo. O garoto caiu nos braços da mãe. Sem que ninguém percebesse, um feixe de luz entrou no corpo do pequeno Ryoutarou, o que o transformou em um Ponto Singular, capacitado para proteger o tempo.

- Vocês viram? Você viu Airi? Eu disse que esse poço era especial. O Raito caiu dentro dele mas não morreu, ao contrario, ele reviveu com poderes incríveis. Veja só a energia que emanou dele agora a pouco.

- O que significa isso? Mas que diabos significa isso?! – Questionava Raito.

- Acalme-se!

- Como vou me acalmar Ryoutarou? Você ainda não percebeu? Eu já estou morto!

- Não faça escândalo. Isso não vai resolver nada. Precisamos continuar observando para entender melhor o que está por trás do nosso passado.

- Entendo...

Os irmãos continuaram observando a família e pouco tempo depois do que aconteceu com Raito, Ryuube quis usar o garoto na produção de artefatos chamados de Gaia Memory, porém a mãe Airi era contra. Isso resultou em uma briga entre Ryuube e Airi, que por sua vez, estava com o pequeno Raito nos braços, porém Ryuube o tirou dela atacando-a. Ela fugiu da casa puxando o pequeno Ryoutarou pelo braço, deixando para trás as irmãs Saeko e Wakana e prometendo recuperar seu filho Raito para que ele não fosse usado para o mal. Depois disso, Airi apagou a memória do próprio filho, fazendo-o acreditar que seus pais morreram e que ela era sua irmã mais velha, ao mesmo tempo que desenvolveu a capacidade de voltar a ter sua aparência de quando tinha 25 anos, usando um Memory em si mesma. Raito, por sua vez, também teve sua memória apagada pelo próprio pai com a ajuda de um cientista e trancado em um prédio isolado em uma ilha, de onde foi resgatado por Akiko nos dias atuais. Os irmãos estavam tão chocados com tudo o que descobriram que nem tinham ânimo para retornar.

- Vamos Ryoutarou. Precisamos retornar a 2012.

- Raito...

- Hum...

- Faz ideia do que descobrimos aqui? Faz ideia do que essa família fez com as nossas vidas?

- Ryoutarou... Nós dois apenas fomos usados. Só isso e nada mais. Sabe o que eu tiro disso tudo?

- O que?

- O único culpado disso é Sonozaki Ryuube. Apenas ele. E a nossa mãe...

- A Nee-san, digo, Sonozaki Airi, arruinou a minha vida. Ela me obrigou a viver em uma mentira, fingindo ser minha irmã quando na verdade era a minha mãe. Se eu pudesse... Nem voltava para 2012.

- Não creio que a nossa mãe tenha tanta culpa assim. Pra mim ela foi apenas mais uma vítima daquele homem que infelizmente é o nosso pai.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Ela também é culpada. Por que ela fez isso com a gente?

- Deixe de bobagens Ryoutarou. Eu deveria estar bem mais abalado do que você com tudo isso.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu cresci na solidão apenas sendo usado para os fins malignos do meu pai que nunca se importou conosco. Durante todo esse tempo até a Aki-chan me resgatar, eu apenas fui usado como um simples objeto, ao passo que você pelo menos cresceu contando com todo o carinho e proteção da nossa mãe.

- Acho que entendo...

- E também Ryoutarou... Você acha que para mim foi fácil... Descobrir que eu não sou um ser humano?

- Raito... Então você não é um ser humano?

- Eu era... Mas não sou mais. Eu... Nem ao menos sei o que eu sou. Você não entendeu o que aconteceu aqui?

- Eu sinto muito... Meu irmão.

**つづく ****continua...**

* * *

><p>Nusssaa! Quantas reviravoltas na historia! O que será que vai acontecer com os irmãos? Até eu estou curiosa XD<p> 


	10. Lock 10: Nós não somos mais o W

**Disclamer: A franquia Kamen Rider pertence a TOEI Company**

**Kamen Rider Den-O, W e Gaim**

**Sinopse:** Humanos usam os poderes dos Gaia Memory para espalhar terror pelo mundo. Nogami Ryoutarou terminara seus deveres como o Kamen Rider Den-O e dois anos depois ele encontra um jovem garoto gênio chamado Phillip e é salvo pelo mesmo. Ambos descobrem que precisam usar os poderes de Phillip para se tornar o Kamen Rider W para proteger sua cidade. Mas isso é apenas o começo e uma descoberta sobre a vida dos dois e a chegada de mais dois Riders mudarão o rumo dos acontecimentos e o destino do planeta.

**Ryoutarou N. – Phillip/Raito S. – Takatora K. – Yuuto S. – Ren K. – Ryuuji I.**

* * *

><p><strong>- O Gênio da Terra e o Viajante do Tempo -<strong>

**Lock 10: Nós não somos mais o W**

**Sub Lock 1: Esclarecimentos**

**[Fuuto, 05 de Novembro de 2012 – Agência de detetives Narumi]**

Passaram-se três dias desde que Raito e Ryoutarou foram para o passado com o bilhete que Saeko deu a eles. Akiko, Hana e Airi estavam muito preocupadas, mas não podiam fazer nada para ajudá-los. Elas faziam hora na Agência, ficavam perto do telefone e atentas ao rádio esperando alguma notícia deles. As três surpreenderam-se quando a porta simplesmente se abriu revelando a chegada deles.

- Ryoutarou! – Chamou Hana.

- Raito-kun! – Exclamou Akiko.

Ambos caminharam para dentro de casa, quando Airi se dirigia em direção deles.

- Meninos, eu...

- Desculpe. Estou muito cansado. – Disse Ryoutarou.

- Me deixe sozinho – Respondeu Raito.

- Mas Phillip-kun... – Rebateu Akiko.

- É Raito! Por favor, Aki-chan. Este é o meu nome e eu gostaria de ser chamado por ele.

- Tudo bem... – Murmurou a garota.

- Vocês dois... – Disse Airi.

Sem resposta, pois cada um deles foi para seu respectivo quarto e se trancaram até a manhã seguinte.

**[Quarto do Raito]**

Raito se jogou na cama. Apesar de estar exausto, não conseguia pegar no sono mesmo fazendo muito esforço. Como poderia dormir depois de tantos acontecimentos e reviravoltas sobre a sua vida? Ele queria abandonar o nome Phillip, usado apenas como uma opção por não saber seu verdadeiro nome. Ainda muito tenso e descrente, o garoto pôs-se a pensar.

**[Raito POV's]**

Ainda não consigo acreditar em tudo o que houve nesses últimos dias. E pensar que pude descobrir tudo sobre o meu passado oculto num piscar de olhos. Mas doeu. Antes eu vivesse sendo chamado de Phillip para sempre sem saber da onde eu vinha do que descobrir que sou membro dessa família. Uma família de verdadeiros criminosos. É muito triste, mas não posso pensar nada diferente disso de pessoas como essas. Pessoas que se apegam a ganância do dinheiro e a sedução do poder para fazer mal a este mundo, inclusive, fazer mal até mesmo aos seus próprios filhos. É horrível. A sensação de ser usado como uma coisa pelo seu próprio pai está além dos limites da imaginação humana. Isso dói pra caramba. Fico imaginando o que eu sou. Quem eu sou. Um ser humano? Não, com certeza eu não sou mais. Eu não sinto como os humanos, não choro, não rio, pelo menos como eles. De certa forma, sei que sou diferente deles. Mas as diferenças existem para serem superadas. Mas de uma coisa eu posso ter plena certeza: depois de tudo isso que descobri, sinto que algo mudou dentro de mim, mas... agora entendo por que meu corpo não se feria ou sangrava como o dos outros.

Foi afastado de seus pensamentos, quando...

- O que é isso? – Perguntou, vendo uma faísca verde saindo de sua mão direita.

- Faísca? Por quê? Se meu corpo está faiscando só pode significar uma coisa... Eu devo possuir algum novo poder... ou estar com excesso dele... – Concluiu o gênio.

**[Quarto do ****Ryoutarou****]**

Sentado em sua cadeira a frente do computador, Ryoutarou queria se concentrar no jogo que já havia perdido 52 vezes seguidas para a máquina. O garoto então desistiu do jogo e jogou-se na cama. Tal como o irmão, tentou dormir, mas o sono não chegava. Ele também não parava de pensar nos últimos acontecimentos.

**[Ryoutarou POV's]**

O que será que houve? Por mais que eu tente, ainda não consigo crer que tudo o que descobri sobre mim realmente seja real. Estou descrente, desapontado, ressentido. O que mais doeu foi o que a Nee-san, digo, a minha mãe fez comigo. Como ela pôde manipular assim o meu passado e viver como se fosse outra pessoa? Não sei se posso perdoá-la. Em contrapartida também não é bom viver com todo esse ressentimento. Ah! Eu queria sumir. Desaparecer deste mundo para não ter que passar por tantos problemas. Porém sinto que as descobertas familiares ainda não serão suficientes em nossas vidas.

Ryoutarou recostou-se no espelho da cama quando sentiu uma energia estranha sobre si. O pingente do seu cordão com o formato do símbolo do Kamen Rider Den-O estava começando a esquentar.

- Eh? Mas o que é isso? Por que está esquentando? – Questionou o Viajante do Tempo. Será que algo ainda pior vai acontecer? – temeu. Ou... será que isso significa que eu já possuo poder suficiente para fazer aquilo...?

**[Quarto do Raito]**

- Palavra-chave: Energia. Pingente. Kamen Rider Den-O.

- Como imaginei... O Ryoutarou ainda pode desenvolver os poderes do Den-O. Mas ele precisa fazer isso sozinho. Infelizmente, eu não vou poder ajudá-lo.

- Palavra-chave: Juventude. Gaia Memory. Falsa identidade. Sonozaki Airi.

- Hum... agora entendi tudo. Finalmente tive coragem de pesquisar sobre a sua pessoa... "Mamãe". Bem... Acho que agora vou conseguir dormir. – Pensou o gênio, deitando-se em sua cama.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, Saeko estava triunfante depois do tumulto causado. Wakana, por outro lado, apenas queria se vingar da própria mãe. A família estava dividida. De um lado, Airi e os irmãos Kamen Rider. Do outro, Ryuube e as filhas Dopants. Literalmente era uma guerra em família. A pergunta era... Qual dos lados sairá vitorioso?<p>

**[Casa da Família Sonozaki]**

- Saeko-onee-sama! Por que fez aquilo? Como se atreveu a dar uma passagem temporal para o Ryoutarou? – Perguntou Wakana.

- Cala essa boca. Eu não devo nada a você. O que eu faço não é da sua conta.

- Claro que não é da minha conta. Vamos ver se o nosso pai pensa a mesma coisa.

- Hum... – Apenas resmungou a malvada Sonozaki.

**[No dia seguinte. – Agência de Detetives Narumi]**

- Mestre Raito. Mestre Raito. Acorde. Já está tarde. – Disse o dinossaurinho Fang.

- Fang... É você? Que horas são? – Perguntou o gênio.

- Já passa das nove da manhã, Mestre.

- Droga...

Raito foi tomar o café na sala e Ryoutarou já estava lá. Não demorou muito para as meninas aparecerem também acompanhadas de Airi. Esta apenas observou os meninos esperando a oportunidade certa para falar com eles. Todavia ela não esperava que seu filho mais novo se pronunciasse primeiro.

- Por que você levou o Ryoutarou embora e me deixou nas mãos do meu pai para que eu vivesse preso e sendo usado como um simples objeto? – Questionou Raito.

- Raito...

- Não se meta, Ryoutarou. Eu quero ouvir a resposta da boca dessa mulher.

- Mas Raito... – Insistiu o Viajante do Tempo.

- Já chega. Eu já disse que quero uma resposta.

O silêncio se instalou naquela hora. A matriarca da família Sonozaki permaneceu em silêncio por mais de cinco minutos. Ela não sabia como responder a pergunta do filho.

- Eu estou esperando uma resposta. – Exigiu o gênio.

- Pára com isso Raito. Você e eu vimos tudo o que tínhamos que ver no passado. Não precisamos passar por essa situação desagradável.

- Sim, claro, eu já entendi. Então já que ela não vai falar, falo eu.

- Raito!

- Cale-se, Ryoutarou. Eu vou resolver as coisas.

- Deixe-o Ryou-chan. Seu irmão está coberto de razão. Você tem todo o direito de saber a verdade. – Disse Airi.

- Finalmente resolveu abrir a boca. Diga logo toda a verdade. – Exigiu Raito.

- Meu filho... Antes de mais nada, quero que vocês dois saibam que eu os amo muito, e todo esse tempo eu fiz de tudo para que ambos não sofressem. Eu não vou me lamentar, mas se eu não te levei comigo, Raito, como levei o seu irmão, foi por que eu não pude. Eu realmente sinto muito por isso, meu querido. – Explicou Airi.

- A culpa foi dele. – respondeu Raito.

- "Dele?" – Questionou Airi.

- Sonozaki Ryuube. Ele tentou te matar. Ele me tirou dos seus braços e você apenas conseguiu fugir com o Ryoutarou.

- Raito... Então você...?

- Eu já sabia, mas precisava ouvir isso dos seus lábios.

- Fico feliz que você já saiba. Então deve saber que eu não te abandonei. Mas há outro detalhe que acredito que vocês ainda não saibam. – Disse a Sonozaki.

- "Outro detalhe"? Afinal quantos "detalhes" nós ainda não sabemos? – Perguntou Ryoutarou.

- Bom, meninos. A pessoa que criou o Fang Memory fui eu. E, além disso, fui eu que contratei Narumi Sokichi para resgatar o Raito de onde ele era mantido preso.

- Então foi você? Você sabia que nós dois poderíamos nos tornar o W? – Perguntou Ryoutarou.

- Eu só fiz isso para proteger vocês dois. Eu não sabia exatamente quem se tornaria o W junto com o Raito, mas saber que tinha sido você, meu filho, me deixou muito orgulhosa. Eu criei o Fang Memory para proteger o Raito e para compensar o fato de eu não estar com ele. Agora vocês entendem o porquê de tudo isso?

- Só tem um detalhe. – Comentou Raito.

- O que foi, irmão?

- Pode explicar como você ainda mantém a aparência de uma mulher de 25 anos e o porquê de ter apagado a memória do Ryoutarou? – Concluiu o gênio.

- Nee-san, digo, Airi-san, meu irmão te fez uma pergunta. Por que mentiu pra mim todos esses anos? – Perguntou o Viajante do Tempo.

- Não pode responder, não é? – Disse o gênio. Mas eu tenho a resposta para essa pergunta.

- Raito-kun! Você sabe? – Perguntou a surpresa Akiko.

- Você usa um Gaia Memory chamado seishun¹. Graças ao poder desse memory, você manteve sua bela aparência jovem de sempre, podendo se passar facilmente pela irmã do Ryoutarou. E você apagou a memória dele por que não queria que ele soubesse que a família dele comercializava Memories para o mal. Também foi uma forma de criar um falso nome para se manter em outra cidade. E então, "Mamãe"? Estou errado? – Questionou Raito.

- Não Raito. Você está coberto de razão da raiz do cabelo até a unha do pé. Tudo o que você disse é verdade e agora já não há mais nenhum segredo para ser revelado. – Respondeu a matriarca Sonozaki.

- Só mais uma coisa. – Disse Ryoutarou.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Hana.

- Você mentiu, não é, Nee-san?

- Sobre o que dessa vez?

- A forma estranha como você tratava o Raito. Você estava fingindo esse tempo todo.

- Tem razão. Raito, eu queria pedir perdão por isso também.

- Considerando tudo, isso é o de menos. – Concluiu o gênio.

- Puxa, até que enfim está tudo resolvido. Essa história toda já estava me cansando. É muita abobrinha familiar. Ainda bem que acabou. – Comentou Akiko.

Todos ali presentes olharam para Akiko com um olhar assassino.

- Aki-chan.

- Diga, Raito-kun.

- Você acabou de perder uma ótima oportunidade de ficar CALADA. – Rebateu o gênio, ao sair da Agência batendo a porta com força, deixando a garota atônita quase surda com o estrondo.

- Credo... O que será que deu nele? – Perguntou.

- Creio que eu nem precise responder. – Disse Hana.

- Mas ainda não acabou. – Disse Airi.

- O que quer dizer, Airi-san? – Perguntou Hana.

- Os capangas de Ryuube ainda querem matar o Doutor Yamashiro.

- Essa não. O que vamos fazer? O Raito-kun meteu o pé. – Comentou Akiko.

- Eu vou atrás dele. – Disse Ryoutarou.

**Sub Lock 2: Excesso de poder**

Raito saiu sem saber para onde ia. Apenas queria sair de lá para não ouvir mais as besteiras de Akiko. Ele chegou até um parque próximo dali e sentou-se em um banco numa praça a beira de um chafariz que havia lá. Ainda observava a sua mão que vez ou outra deixava escapar uma faísca verde de dentro para fora de seu corpo. Apertando uma mão na outra para conter o poder, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz familiar.

- Preocupado com o excesso de poder, meu querido irmãozinho?

- Saeko-onee-san!

- "Onee-san"? Ora, ora… nunca pensei que você me estimasse tanto, irmãozinho.

- Não deboche de mim. Por que você não me deixa em paz?

- Calma, rapaz. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa te afligindo. E sei exatamente como resolver o problema.

- É mesmo? E eu posso saber por que você me ajudaria de uma hora para outra? Ou será que agora te deu vontade de bancar a irmã mais velha protetora? – perguntou irônico.

- Hum, sarcástico. Gosto disso. Ora, Raito, você com todo o vasto conhecimento que possui, já deveria ter se dado conta de que você não pode mais ser o W.

- Cale essa boca.

- Acertei? A verdade dói, não é mesmo?

- Pára de palhaçada. Eu não quero mais ouvir as suas bobagens.

- Você sabe que é verdade, Raito. Você não pode continuar sendo o W junto com nosso querido irmão Sonozaki Ryoutarou. Você está em outro nível. Nosso irmão não vai aguentar todo o seu poder e você sabe disso.

- Que droga! Eu não pretendo continuar ouvindo mais nada.

- Windrive Card. Tensou!

- Outbreack Skick Power

Raito invocou um redemoinho de vento que o teleportou para longe dali, deixando a Sonozaki falando sozinha.

- Ele fez isso de novo. Odeio quando ele faz isso. Mas não importa. Logo ele vai perceber o grande erro que está cometendo.

As palavras da malvada irmã Sonozaki ainda ressoavam na cabeça do gênio. Afinal, por que raios seu pai ainda teria motivos para querer matar o Doutor Yamashiro? – Ele se perguntava.

- Não pode ser... Será que ainda há alguma outra coisa que nós não sabemos? Infelizmente Saeko-onee-san está certa. Provavelmente Ryoutarou e eu não possamos mais ser o W. Mas qual é a razão disso, afinal?

**Sub Lock 3: E o Rider também se foi**

Ryoutarou procurava por Raito. Ele parou em uma barraca de sushi e pediu uma água. O Viajante do Tempo saboreava um sushi tranquilamente quando ouviu gritos. Tratava-se de um Dopant, a mesma Dopant Hopper que estava encarregada de matar o Doutor Yamashiro. Não demorou muito para que o velho Doutor aparecesse na frente de Ryoutarou pedindo ajuda.

- Yamashiro-sensei, o senhor está bem? – Perguntou o jovem.

- Não estou! Aquele monstro está atrás de mim de novo. Me ajude, garoto!

- Acalme-se. Venha comigo. – Disse o garoto, puxando o velho pelo braço.

- Tentando fugir com o Kamen Rider? Nem sonhando. Sonozaki Ryuube-sama ordenou que eu matasse esse velho. - Não saio daqui sem a cabeça dele. – Disse a Dopant.

- É mesmo? Não se eu tiver algo a dizer sobre isso. – Rebateu Raito, surgindo de dentro de uma rajada de vento.

- Raito! Não desapareça desse jeito de novo! – Exclamou Ryoutarou.

- Isso não importa. Vamos nessa.

- Tá. Vamos acabar com essa feiosa com cara de inseto.

- CYCLONE

- METAL

- Henshin!

- CYCLONE METAL

- Metal Shaft!

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Ryoutarou, ao sentir faíscas saindo do lado direito do corpo do W. Bem, não importa. Penso nisso depois da luta.

- Ryoutarou, vamos dar logo um fim nisso. – Disse Raito.

- Adivinhou meu pensamento irmãozinho.

- METAL

- METAL MAXIMUM DRIVE

- Metal Twister!

- Malditos moleques. Por culpa deles perdi meu alvo. Eu voltarei W! – Exclamou a Dopant, fugindo do ataque do W dando um grande salto, enquanto os rapazes desfaziam a transformação.

- Ela fugiu! Vamos atrás dela, Raito.

- Não, não vamos.

- O que disse?

- Você viu, não viu? Temos coisas mais importantes a tratar agora sobre o W.

- É eu percebi que a nossa sincronia não estava muito equilibrada. Mas isso foi por que o poder do Cyclone estava muito alto. É só você se controlar um pouco e ficaremos bem.

- Não é tão simples assim... – Pensou Raito.

- Você não vem?

- Eu estou indo.

**[Casa da família Sonozaki]**

- Então meus lindos irmãozinhos estão fora de sincronia? Isso já era esperado. Mas vamos ver se você descobre como resolver isso... Raito. – Pensou Saeko. Acho que vou fazer uma visitinha a eles.

* * *

><p>- Droga. Não consigo entender por que Sonozaki Ryuube quer tanto ver o Doutor Yamashiro morto. – Comentou Ryoutarou.<p>

- Será por que ele sabe de mais coisas que não seriam convenientes para Ryuube? – Concluiu Raito.

- Mas o velho já disse tudo o que sabia. Não faz mais sentido matá-lo para silenciá-lo quando ele já disse tudo.

- A não ser que ele saiba mais coisas do que nós sabemos até agora.

- Exatamente o que eu esperava do cara mais inteligente da Terra. Muito bem pensado, irmãozinho. – Comentou Saeko, interrompendo a conversa.

- Sonozaki Saeko! – Exclamou Ryoutarou.

- Ora, parece que vocês estão tendo alguns problemas de sincronia.

- Como sabe disso? – Perguntou Raito.

- Não interessa. Agora eu quero ver isso com meus próprios olhos. – Disse a irmã mais velha.

- TABOO

- Ryoutarou, vamos com Fang Joker.

- Hã?

- Se usarmos meu corpo como base, pode ser que dê certo.

- Pode ser arriscado, Mestre Raito. – Disse Fang se pronunciando.

- Fica quieto, Fang! – Raito o cortou.

- Então vamos. – concordou Ryoutarou.

- FANG

- JOKER

- Henshin!

- FANG JOKER

- Hum... Vão tentar com o Fang? Isso não vai fazer a menor diferença.

- Vamos acabar com ela de vez, Raito.

- Agora mesmo!

- FANG

- FANG MAXIMUM DRIVE

- Fang Strizer!

Os meninos foram com tudo num ataque final do Fang, um Rider Kick direto. Porém, durante a execução do golpe, os garotos desequilibraram no ar, perdendo a sincronia. A transformação foi desfeita e Raito caiu com tudo no chão enquanto Ryoutarou acordou assustado.

- O que foi isso agora? – Perguntou o Viajante do Tempo.

- A transformação no W foi desfeita... – Disse Raito.

- Ora Raito, por que não conta ao seu irmão? – Disse a Taboo.

- Do que ela está falando, Raito?

- Era isso que eu temia... Ryoutarou, você não pode mais suportar o meu poder.

- Como assim?

- Nós não somos mais o W.

**つづく ****continua...**


	11. Lock 11: Ajuda Colorida

**Disclamer: A franquia Kamen Rider pertence a TOEI Company**

**Kamen Rider Den-O, W e Gaim**

**Sinopse:** Humanos usam os poderes dos Gaia Memory para espalhar terror pelo mundo. Nogami Ryoutarou terminara seus deveres como o Kamen Rider Den-O e dois anos depois ele encontra um jovem garoto gênio chamado Raito e é salvo pelo mesmo. Ambos descobrem que precisam usar os poderes de Raito para se tornar o Kamen Rider W para proteger sua cidade. Mas isso é apenas o começo e uma descoberta sobre a vida dos dois e a chegada de mais dois Riders mudarão o rumo dos acontecimentos e o destino do planeta.

**Ryoutarou N. – ****Phillip****/Raito S. – Takatora K. – Yuuto S. – Ren K. – Ryuuji I.**

* * *

><p><strong>- O Gênio da Terra e o Viajante do Tempo -<strong>

**Lock 11: Ajuda Colorida**

**Sub Lock 1: Incesto**

Ryoutarou estava chocado com as últimas palavras ditas pelo Gênio da Terra. Era preocupante. O que será que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Sem poder se transformar em W, como poderiam proteger o mundo?

- O que quis dizer com isso, Raito? Afinal o que diabos significa isso?! – Perguntou Ryoutarou nervoso.

- Você ainda não entendeu Nogami, ou melhor, Sonozaki Ryoutarou? – Perguntou Saeko.

- Então me explica!

- Você já não é capaz de suportar o poder do Raito, por isso vocês não podem mais ser o W. É simples. – Explicou a Dopant Taboo.

- Você sabia disso, Raito?

- Sabia.

- E não me disse nada?

- Você nem sequer me deixou falar. E, além disso, eu descobri recentemente.

- E o que podemos fazer agora? – Questionou o Viajante do Tempo.

- Eu não sei. – Respondeu o gênio.

- Você não sabe?

- Eu não sei! Nem mesmo eu tenho todas as respostas!

- Tá! Não precisa ficar nervoso.

- Você é que me deixa nervoso com tanta cobrança. Eu não sou uma máquina, sabia?

- Não é uma máquina? Não há muita diferença entre você e uma máquina, irmãozinho. – Comentou Saeko.

- Cale a boca, sua víbora. – ele rebateu.

- Desculpe meu irmão. Mas compreenda que sem nossos poderes, certamente nós e o resto do mundo seremos destruídos. – Disse Ryoutarou, sem dar importância a provocação de sua irmã.

- Ryoutarou-kun! Raito-kun! Vocês dois estão bem?! – Perguntou Akiko, chegando junto com Hana de carro.

- O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui? – Questionou Ryoutarou.

- Desapareçam daqui imediatamente! Ninguém chamou vocês aqui! – Exclamou Raito visivelmente irritado.

- Não seja grosso. Nós viemos ajudar. – Rebateu Akiko.

- Não estão ajudando! Vão embora. Aqui é muito perigoso. – Explicou Raito.

- Acho que você deveria se preocupar mais consigo mesmo, Raito. – Disse Wakana, aparecendo no local.

- Wakana-nee-san...

- Wakana-hime. Era só o que faltava. Agora estamos duplamente ferrados. – lamentou Ryoutarou.

- Ora, ora Raito… parece que hoje eu vou tirar a sua vida. – Disse a irmã mais nova dos Sonozaki.

- Não se atreva, Wakana. Este assunto é entre mim e eles. – Disse Saeko.

- Deixa de ser egoísta, Onee-sama. Eu também quero me divertir!

- Cuidado! – Exclamou o Gênio da Terra.

Mal terminou a frase quando ela se transformou em Clay Doll e atacou os meninos. O ataque atingiu todos eles, mas Raito foi o mais atingido, ao perceber o ataque antecipadamente e tentar proteger os outros. Ele foi arremessado e saiu rolando para alguns metros longe dos outros por causa do impacto.

- Raito!

- Raito-kun! – Gritou Akiko.

Wakana sorriu vitoriosa enquanto voltava ao normal.

- É um tolo. Protegeu os outros, como achei que faria. Meu querido irmãozinho é tão previsível.

- Wakana-hime... Sua... Desgraçada. Por que fez isso? – Perguntou Ryoutarou.

- E não é obvio, querido irmão? Eu vou acabar com vocês. Meu objetivo é levar o Raito embora. O resto de vocês não me interessa nem um pouco. – Disse ela, aproximando-se do lugar onde Raito estava caído.

- Não se atreva a encostar nele! – Gritou Akiko, tentando se levantar.

- É mesmo? E o que você poderia fazer? Aliás, você parece muito interessada. Por acaso é namorada dele?

- É... É claro que não! Eu prometi ao meu pai que protegeria o Raito-kun e não vou permitir que você toque nele.

- Hum... Machucada como está, é melhor você abaixar a bola, pirralha. – Disse Saeko.

- Deixa ela, Onee-sama. Alias, acho que vou fazer algo que queria ter feito há muito tempo.

- Eh...? – Murmurou Akiko.

- Raito... Hoje você virá comigo. – Disse a princesa da rádio de Fuuto.

Wakana aproximou-se do corpo desacordado do irmão. Sentou-se no chão, apoiando a cabeça do garoto em seu joelho beijando-lhe os lábios.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! – Gritou Sonozaki Airi, chegando a tempo para ver a cena. Um grito de desespero que pôde ser ouvido até do outro lado do mundo.

- Ora, Mamãe. O que está fazendo aqui? – Pensou Saeko.

- Você está louca, Wakana?! Como pôde beijar seu próprio irmão? – Questionou a irmã mais velha dos Sonozaki.

- Eu amo o Raito. Eu o amo em todos os sentidos, você sabe.

- Você é mesmo uma descarada! Não faz ideia do que acaba de fazer! – Gritou Airi, indo para cima de Wakana e dando-lhe um tapa no rosto que fez a princesa literalmente voar.

- Como se atreve? Além de nos abandonar ainda me agride? Vou acabar com você. – Disse Wakana, já sacando seu Gaia Memory.

- Imbecil! Já chega de loucuras por hoje Wakana. Vamos embora daqui imediatamente. – Disse Saeko, sumindo com a irmã em uma espécie de nuvem de fumaça.

- Wakana... Aquela vadia! Como ela se atreve a beijá-lo?! – Pensou Akiko, fechando as mãos com raiva, sendo observada por Hana.

Airi estava prostrada no chão de joelhos, parecia desolada com o que acabara de acontecer. Ela demonstrava um desespero terrível. A matriarca da família Sonozaki estava incrivelmente transtornada. Depois de se acalmar, ela botou todos no carro e foram para a Agência. Airi percebeu que Raito sangrava devido aos ferimentos.

- Não pode ser... Ele está sangrando. Era isso o que eu temia. – Pensou Airi.

**Sub Lock 2: Dúvidas**

**[Mais tarde daquele dia... Agência de detetives Narumi]**

Ryoutarou, Hana e Akiko sofreram apenas ferimentos leves, pois Raito havia sofrido o maior impacto do ataque de Wakana. Ele ainda estava desmaiado e Akiko estava na beira da cama do gênio sem tirar os olhos dele nem por um segundo. Ryoutarou, mesmo levemente ferido, havia saído em busca de rastros da Dopant Hopper que ainda não havia sido derrotada. Mesmo sob os protestos de Airi e Hana. A garota por sua vez, aproveitou para confrontar Airi, que estava na parte de baixo da Agência cuidando do Milk Dipper.

- Airi-san. Será que agora pode explicar o que houve lá? – Perguntou a garota.

- Hana-san? Do que está falando?

- Não se faça de desentendida. Você sabe perfeitamente do que eu estou falando. O que aconteceu com o Raito-kun?

- Você mesma não viu? Ele foi atacado pela própria irmã e está ferido a beira da morte em uma cama. Eu não estou me sentindo nem um pouco bem com isso e você ainda me vem com questionamentos? Que falta de consideração.

- Com todo o respeito Airi-san, mas eu não nasci ontem. Eu sei muito bem o que está acontecendo com o Raito-kun.

- E segundo você, o que estaria acontecendo com o meu filho?

- Ele não é um ser humano.

- Tem toda razão. Mas vocês já sabiam disso.

- Sabíamos, mas agora parece que ele voltou a ser um ser humano. Pelo menos o corpo dele sim.

- E como você chegou a essa conclusão? Perguntou a matriarca dos Sonozaki.

- Segundo eu sei, o corpo do Raito-kun era uma reconstrução feita de dados. E por isso, mesmo se ele fosse ferido, ele nunca poderia sangrar e a área afetada era restaurada sozinha e rapidamente. O Ryoutarou me falou isso depois que voltaram do passado.

- Exato. Não tinha como o corpo dele sangrar. Mas de fato, agora ele está sangrando. Estou desesperada.

- Era esse o ponto. Por que você se desesperou tanto?

- E não é natural? Meu filho quase foi morto na minha frente pela própria irmã. Acha isso pouco?

- Não é isso. Eu observei claramente. Você ficou mais desesperada depois que Sonozaki Wakana beijou o Raito-kun. Ninguém ficaria como você ficou apenas por causa de um ato de incesto entre dois irmãos. Há mais alguma coisa. Por favor, Airi-san. Diga-me por que foi tão grave assim o beijo que a Wakana deu no Raito-kun. Deve ser algo grave. Por favor, confie em mim.

- Hana-san... Você está enganada. O fato do corpo do Raito estar sangrando não significa que ele tenha se tornado um humano. Foi o beijo que a Wakana deu nele que terá grandes efeitos colaterais.

- Mas então...

- Eu vou te contar tudo.

* * *

><p>Após uma busca sem sucesso pela Dopant Hopper, Ryoutarou volta para casa exausto. O fato de ele estar ferido apenas contribuiu para o seu cansaço.<p>

- Ryou-chan, meu amor! Que bom que você voltou, meu filho. Me deixou muito preocupada. Não faça isso de novo.

- Nee-san...

- "Nee-san"? Ryou-chan, por que não me chama de mamãe?

- Eu sinto muito, mas jamais poderia me acostumar com isso.

- Eu te entendo. Se você prefere assim eu vou respeitar.

- Obrigado.

- É mesmo Ryoutarou. Lembre-se que você não pode mais se tornar o W. O que faria se encontrasse o inimigo? Voce poderia ter morrido. Não nos preocupe de novo. – Comentou Hana.

- Desculpe Hana-san. Eu sei que errei e não pretendo fazer isso de novo. E o meu irmão?

- O Raito-kun ainda não acordou. A Akiko está lá com ele.

- Droga. Espero que ele acorde logo. Quero saber o que está acontecendo. Por que não podemos nos transformar de repente. Eu acho que o Raito sabe a resposta.

- Mas Ryoutarou, isso já foi explicado. Sonozaki Saeko explicou que você não suporta mais o excesso de poder do Raito-kun.

- Eu sei, Hana-san. Mas eu quero que o Raito me explique com mais detalhes. Espero que ele melhore logo.

E no quarto do Raito... O garoto ainda estava inconsciente e parecia estar sonhando. Em seu sonho, ele viu algo parecido com um par de asas verde claro. Um verde muito suave, como se fosse branco. De repente, ele sentiu um calor como se fosse uma mão por cima da sua. Aos poucos foi recuperando a consciência e foi abrindo os olhos lentamente. Ainda com sua visão turva e embaçada, ele apenas conseguia ver o teto de seu quarto. Olhando para sua direita, viu Akiko dormindo ao pé da cama segurando sua mão.

- Aki-chan... Por quê? – Pensou ele.

Lentamente, ele retirou a mão da garota de cima da sua e levantou da cama com cuidado. Olhou-se no espelho e viu seu corpo cheio de faixas e curativos. Diante do espelho, ele começou a retirar as faixas que envolviam suas costas e sua barriga. Akiko despertou e não acreditou no que viu.

- Raito-kun! Finalmente acordou. Não faça isso! Você está muito ferido! – Disse Akiko, ao vê-lo tentar se levantar.

- Aki-chan, será que você poderia falar mais baixo? Minha cabeça ainda dói.

- Ahh... Desculpa. Mas é que você ainda está muito machucado.

- Por que eu estou enfaixado?

- Não se lembra? Você está muito ferido. Sangrava muito?

- Eu? Sangrando? Isso não é possível.

- Mas todo mundo viu.

- Então algo não se encaixa... – Raito mencionou, ao levantar-se e começar a soltar as bandagens que cobriam todo o seu tórax até a cintura.

- Raito-kun, não faça isso! Você ainda está muito ferido. Não pode simplesmente tirar os curativos. – Protestou Akiko.

- Desculpe, mas... Eu não preciso desses curativos. – Rebateu o gênio, retirando as faixas e revelando um corpo totalmente intacto.

- Não... Não pode ser! Ainda ontem você estava todinho arrebentado. Como pode já estar sem nenhum arranhãozinho?

- É muito simples. Meu corpo é diferente do corpo de outros seres humanos.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Vou avisar aos outros que eu já estou bem. – Disse o garoto, dirigindo-se até a porta do quarto, pegando a parte de cima de seu uniforme para se vestir.

Ao chegar à frente da porta, ele sentiu uma espécie de pressão no peito e algumas gotas de sangue saíram do seu nariz, sendo logo detidas por uma de suas mãos.

- Isso é... Sangue? Não pode ser... Isso não é possível... Será que... Despertou? – Pensou ele.

- Raito-kun? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada. Eu estou indo.

**Sub Lock 3: Em busca do Herói**

No dia seguinte, Raito deixou um bilhete sobre a mesa da sala dizendo a todos que iria sair em uma jornada muito importante. Usando seu uniforme de Agente da DLSA dado a ele pela mãe com um distintivo dourado em forma de asas com uma letra W no meio, o garoto parte em busca dos Heróis coloridos.

**Flash Back On**

- A situação é muito delicada. Não podemos nos transformar e os poderes do Den-O são insuficientes. Eu nem mesmo sei se o Ryoutarou poderia se tornar o Den-O de novo. Se eu não fizer alguma coisa... – Pensava o gênio.

- Palavra-chave: Terra em perigo. Pessoas dotadas. Heróis que protegem a Terra.

- Hum... Não esperava esses resultados. Parece que nós Riders não somos os únicos que lutamos para proteger a Terra. Mas o que é isso? Esse livro...

- "Guia de todas as equipes Super Sentai"

- "Super Sentai"? Será que...

- "Os Super Sentais são equipes de Heróis que usam roupas coloridas. Geralmente as equipes possuem d membros, com um sexto membro extra em diversos casos.".

- É isso! Neste livro estão reunidas as informações de todas as pessoas que lutaram nessas equipes. Eu não tenho escolha... Vou atrás dessas pessoas para que nos ajudem. Mas quem poderia ser o mais indicado? Hum... só me resta contar com a sorte.

**Flash Back Off**

O Gênio da Terra saiu em busca daqueles que poderiam ajudá-los naquele momento critico. Ele pegou um trem e logo já estava fora de Fuuto e chegou a Tóquio. Nas ruas, ele olhava em volta sem saber por onde começar.

- E agora? Por onde começo? Quem eu devo procurar? – Perguntava-se, quando sentiu alguém esbarrando nele, e o livro acabou caindo no chão em uma página bem peculiar. Era a página que continha a ficha de Kousaka Ren, o Go-on Blue.

- Hã? Quem será ele? "Go-on Blue. Kousaka Ren. Engine Sentai Go-onger. Técnico e gênio do grupo. Segundo no comando. Após o término da luta de sua equipe, Ren passou a trabalhar como mecânico de carros de corrida em uma famosa pista de Tóquio."

- Pista de corrida de Tóquio? Mas isso é muito perto daqui. – Disse ele. Só pode ser um super golpe de sorte. Segundo esse livro, esse garoto poderá nos ajudar.

**[Agência de Detetives Narumi]**

- Não posso acreditar que o Raito nos deixou em um momento tão crítico como esse! – Exclamou Ryoutarou.

- Mas ele deixa claro no bilhete que saiu em busca de ajuda. Só o que podemos fazer agora é confiar nele. – Rebateu Airi.

- Mas a questão é que nós não sabemos quando algum Dopant vai causar problemas. Se for necessário... Eu irei sozinho.

- Ryou-chan, vamos torcer para que não seja necessário e que o Raito-kun volte logo. – Completou Airi.

- Ryoutarou-dono! Problemas! – Disse Denden, um gadget em forma de caracol que detectava problemas na cidade.

- O que houve sensor Denden?

- A Dopant Hopper apareceu de novo. Ela está destruindo prédios e causando incêndios. Parece que ela está atrás do W. – Respondeu o bichinho.

- O que você estava dizendo, Nee-san?

- Bem...

- Não tem jeito. Estou indo.

- Para onde você vai? – Perguntou Hana.

- Para onde mais? Vou atrás dela. Essa Dopant miserável já nos causou problemas demais.

- Não vou permitir que vá! Sem poder se transformar você pode morrer! – Rebateu Hana.

- Não tenho tempo para argumentar. Estou indo. Eu vou detê-la. Nem que para isso eu tenha que usar... Aquilo. – Disse ele.

- "Aquilo"? – questionou Akiko.

- Ele se foi. Airi-san! Está bem com isso? – perguntou Hana.

- Você ouviu o que o Ryou-chan disse, não ouviu? Agora só podemos confiar nele e no Raito-kun.

Ryoutarou se dirigiu até o alto de um prédio para observar a destruição. Sem opção, ele resolveu agir.

- Isso aí. Chegou a hora. Mesmo meus poderes de Den-O sendo insuficientes contra a força dos Dopants, eu ainda tenho uma última cartada. Raito... Eu conto com você, meu irmão. Talvez eu não volte, mas eu acredito que você vai conseguir proteger todos.

- Rider Pass! Preparar!

Ryoutarou invocou o poder da sua Rider Pass e um enorme símbolo do Den-O apareceu no chão do alto do prédio embaixo do jovem. Seu colar com o símbolo do Den-O também reagiu, começando a brilhar em uma luz forte.

- Então é isso que significava. Eu finalmente tenho poder suficiente para usar isso. Eu sei que estou proibido de usar este método e posso pagar caro por isso, mas... me perdoem... se acontecer algo comigo... mas é o único jeito.

- Estilo Den-O! Selamento Temporal!

Neste momento a cidade de Fuuto foi envolta por uma energia dourada num raio de 100km de onde Ryoutarou e a Dopant estava agindo. O Tempo congelou e a Dopant parou.

Airi, Hana e Akiko observavam pela televisão. O caso de destruição repercutiu e estava sendo transmitido.

- Airi-san, o que está acontecendo? Parece que o tempo parou ali – Perguntou Akiko.

- Agora entendi. Eu não imaginava que o Ryou-chan tivesse poder para fazer isso... ele não deveria ter feito isso.

- Ah! Então o Ryoutarou pode deter aquela Dopant congelando o tempo até o Raito-kun voltar. – Concluiu Hana.

- Está enganda. – Rebateu Airi.

- Hein?

- Controlar o fluxo temporal não é algo tão simples quanto parece e requer muita energia. Por mais forte que o Ryou-chan possa ser, ele não vai aguentar muito tempo.

- Então...

- Raito-kun... Volte logo.

* * *

><p>- Então o Go-on Blue era o gênio da equipe? Perfeito. Provavelmente ele poderá me ajudar de algum modo. Preciso me apressar e encontrá-lo. – Pensou o gênio.<p>

O garoto se dirigiu até a pista, mais precisamente onde ficavam os mecânicos e os pilotos se preparando para a corrida. Olhando para o chão, avistou um rapaz vestindo um macacão azul. Logo ele levantou-se e foi cumprimentado pelo resto do time de funcionários.

- Bom trabalho, Kousaka-san. Como sempre seus ajustes mecânicos são perfeitos. Você tem potencial para ser o maior mecânico do automobilismo do Japão.

- Muito obrigado. São os bons olhos de vocês. – Respondeu o gentil jovem.

- Bom descanso, Kousaka-san.

- Igualmente. – Respondeu ele, retirando-se da pista.

- Desculpe. Por acaso você seria Kousaka Ren-san? – Perguntou Raito.

- Sim, sou eu mesmo, mas agora eu estou ocupado. Pode me procurar depois?

- É importante. Por favor, me escute.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, mas agora eu estou com pressa.

- Go-on Blue!

- Eh? Como você...?

- Antes de tudo, eu vou me apresentar. Meu nome é Sonozaki Raito, mas pode me chamar de Raito. Sou um agente da DLSA. – Disse o gênio, mostrando seu distintivo ao outro gênio.

- Você é da polícia? Mas o que poderia ser? Eu era um herói da justiça até pouco tempo atrás e...

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vim procurá-lo por que você fez ago de errado, pelo contrário. A verdade é que eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Da minha ajuda?

- Sim. A terra está em perigo. Preciso da sua ajuda para protegê-la.

- Aqui não é um bom lugar para conversarmos. Venha, vamos ao Ginjiro.

- Sim.

- Caramba! Isso é uma espécie de trailer?

- Sim. Quando estávamos todos juntos, os Go-ongers moravam aqui. Depois que a equipe se separou, eu fiquei responsável por ele.

- Entendo.

- E então? Qual é o motivo da sua visita? – Perguntou o Go-on Blue.

- Serei direto.

- Por favor.

- Meu irmão e eu éramos o Kamen Rider W. Por causa de alguns problemas, perdemos a capacidade de nos transformar e precisamos de ajuda para proteger nossa cidade. Você poderia vir comigo?

Após a pergunta, o jovem gênio dos Go-ongers não disse nada, apenas virou-se de costas para Raito.

- Não vai me dar uma resposta?

Neste momento, Raito espantou-se, ao ver Ren colocando uma jaqueta. Ele logo avistou um número 2 em azul nas costas do Go-onger.

- Fazia tempo que eu não vestia meu uniforme de Go-onger. Você resumiu muito bem a história. Não precisa me contar mais nada. Eu já entendi tudo. E, naturalmente irei com você. – Respondeu Ren, virando-se novamente para Raito.

- Agora entendo. Conclusão rápida. Eu não poderia esperar menos do cara que tem a palavra "Cyclopedia" bordada em seu uniforme de Go-onger.

- Desde pequeno meu apelido é "Enciclopédia". Eu estou informado sobre as ações de vocês como Kamen Rider W. - É melhor nos apressarmos.

- Sim. Precisamos ir para a estação de trem.

- Estação de trem? Mas você não tem um trem do tempo? Achei que iríamos no WLiner.

- Eh? Você sabe até sobre o WLiner?

- Isso não importa. De todo modo é melhor irmos no Ginjiro. Toda a minha estrutura está neste veículo. Será mais fácil pra mim.

- Entendido. Então creio que podemos voltar pra Fuuto mais rápido. Meu irmão pode estar com problemas.

- Como assim?

- Eu vou nos teletransportar.

- Você pode fazer isso?

- Sim. Nós não temos tempo para gastar com uma viagem de volta. Os Dopants podem estar agindo.

- Bem, então vamos nessa. Estou curioso para conhecer Fuuto.

- Stag Phone!

- Twistornado Card! Tensou!

- Explosion Skick Power!

Invocando a carta, eles foram teletransportados até Fuuto. Nesse meio tempo, Ryoutarou já estava no limite de suas forças. Ele suava e já estava de joelhos. O selo em forma do símbolo do Den-O embaixo dele também estava começando a perder o brilho.

- Não posso desistir. Não vou permitir que nossa cidade seja destruída. – Pensou o Viajante do Tempo.

Airi, Hana e Akiko não foram afetadas pelo poder de Ryoutarou. Elas foram atrás dele e o encontraram esgotado.

- Ryou-chan! Desfaça o Selamento Temporal imediatamente! Você sabe que é perigoso! – Exclamou Airi, vendo o estado do seu filho.

- Negativo. O Raito ainda não voltou com ajuda. Eu não posso desistir até que ele volte.

Mal acabara de dizer essas palavras, quando deixou a Rider Pass cair e desmaiou, desfazendo assim a técnica. Quando libertada, e Dopnat viu a localização deles no alto do edifício.

- Ah! Então foi você, metade esquerda do W? Estava te procurando. Onde está a metade direita? Vamos, respondam!

- Airi-san, o que vamos fazer? O Ryoutarou apagou e nem sinal do Raito-kun. – Questionou Hana.

- Então não vão responder? Ótimo! Vou acabar com todos vocês e depois acabo com a metade direita do W assim que o encontra-lo. – Disse a Dopant ao lançar uma enorme rajada de energia.

- É o fim! Todos nós vamos morrer! – Gritou Akiko.

Nesse momento, um redemoinho verde surgiu, assustando a Dopant.

- Garage Launcher!

- Launcher Starter!

- Go-on!

A enorme bola de energia foi dizimada com o ataque do Go-on Blue, que surgiu junto com Raito de dentro do redemoinho. Com o impacto, Hana e Akiko foram lançadas e Airi segurou Ryoutarou. Raito prontamente apartou Akiko enquanto Ren se encarregou de proteger Hana. O garoto azul segurou Hana suavemente impedindo-a de ir ao chão. Impressionada com a atitude educada do desconhecido recém-chegado, ela perguntou:

- Quem é você?

- Go-on Blue. Kousaka Ren. – Respondeu ele.

- Kousaka... Ren. Nossa... Que educado. – Pensou Hana, com o rosto completamente vermelho.

- Está passando mal? Seu rosto está vermelho. – Observou o Go-onger.

- Não. Eu estou bem. Obrigada por me salvar.

- Não por isso. Com licença. Tem um monstro atrás de nós. – Disse Ren.

- Quem é você? Eu nunca te vi por aqui antes. – perguntou a Dopant.

- Meu nome é Kousaka Ren. Eu sou o Go-on Blue, membro do Engine Sentai Go-onger.

- Atrevido! Como ousa machucar meu lindo rosto?

- Lindo? Desculpe, mas você precisa melhorar bastante seu conceito de beleza.

- Desgraçado. Vou acabar com você.

- Acho que não. Pelo visto você já causou muitos problemas para essa cidade. Bomper! Os ajustes já estão completos? – Perguntou Ren ao telefone.

- Sim, Ren-sama! Agora você já pode ter acesso a todas as armas dos outros Go-ongers.

- Entendi. Então vamos nessa!

- Road Saber! Garage Laucher! Racing Bullet!

- Pole Position!

- Highway Buster!

- Bus-On Soul, Set!

- Vamos nessa, Ren-dono! – Disse o Engine.

- Highway Buster! Disparar!

Usando as três armas combinadas dos Go-ongers, Ren derrotou a Dopant Hopper que deu tanto trabalho para o W. A prioridade agora era o estado de Ryoutarou.

- O Ryou-chan não acorda. O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Airi.

- Então ele é a metade esquerda do W? – Perguntou Ren, desfazendo a transformação.

- Sim. É ele. – Respondeu Akiko, prontamente olhando para Ren.

- Antes de mais nada, o que temos que fazer é levá-lo para a base de vocês, não acham? Eu posso levá-los no Ginjiro.

- Tudo bem!

- Go-on Blue... Quem será esse garoto que apareceu em Fuuto e salvou a pele do W? – Perguntou Saeko, que observava tudo de longe.

* * *

><p><strong>[Horas mais tarde... Agência de detetives Narumi]<strong>

Ryoutarou ainda não tinha despertado. Todos estavam muito nervosos, apreensivos e temiam o pior, considerando a gravidade da situação. Ren resolveu perguntar aos demais o que causou o estado do Viajante do Tempo.

- Hum... Eu posso perguntar...

- Sim, Kousaka-san. Quer nos dizer algo? – Perguntou Raito.

- Podem me chamar de Ren. Por que o Ryoutarou-san está neste estado? Seu corpo não está ferido e ele não apresenta nenhum sinal de combate. Estou confuso.

- O Ryou-chan usou os poderes do Den-O para executar a técnica de Selamento Temporal. – Respondeu Airi.

- Selamento Temporal?! Mas isso é extremamente perigoso! Perdoem-me pelo que vou dizer, mas serei direto: Sonozaki Ryoutarou... Está morto. – Disse Ren, para a surpresa de todos ali presentes.

- Você está louco? Como se atreve a dizer isso? Você não passa de um recém-chegado. Não sabe nada sobre nós. Suma imediatamente da minha frente! – Gritou Airi, irritada com as palavras do Go-onger, empurrando o garoto contra a parede e saindo do quarto em seguida.

Raito gelou ao tomar o pulso do irmão e realmente constatar que o garoto azul estava certo. Sonozaki Ryoutarou realmente estava morto.

**つづく ****continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Waa! Que reviravolta! Sempre quis juntar um KR com um Sentai e como adoro Go-onger, resolvi usar o Go-on Blue, pois eu AMO o Ren! Espero que gostem. Será uma aquisição bem legal para a história, e tal. <strong>**Ryoutarou ****realmente**** morreu? O que será que vai acontecer?**


	12. Lock 12: Joias de Compromisso

**Disclamer: A franquia Kamen Rider pertence a TOEI Company**

**Kamen Rider Den-O, W e Gaim**

**Sinopse:** Humanos usam os poderes dos Gaia Memory para espalhar terror pelo mundo. Nogami Ryoutarou terminara seus deveres como o Kamen Rider Den-O e dois anos depois ele encontra um jovem garoto gênio chamado Raito e é salvo pelo mesmo. Ambos descobrem que precisam usar os poderes de Raito para se tornar o Kamen Rider W para proteger sua cidade. Mas isso é apenas o começo e uma descoberta sobre a vida dos dois e a chegada de mais dois Riders mudarão o rumo dos acontecimentos e o destino do planeta.

**Ryoutarou N. – ****Phillip****/Raito S. – Takatora K. – Yuuto S. – Ren K. – Ryuuji I.**

* * *

><p><strong>- O Gênio da Terra e o Viajante do Tempo -<strong>

**Lock 12: Joias de Compromisso**

Ninguém ali presente conseguia digerir as palavras ditas pelo Go-on Blue, mas infelizmente ele estava certo. Ryoutarou estava mesmo morto e todos ali estavam desolados. Ren pegou seu Go-Phone e invocou a Wing Dagger, posicionando o objeto na ponta da cama onde estava o corpo do Viajante do Tempo.

- O que acha que está fazendo?! – berrou Akiko.

- Eu sei que vão achar estranho, mas isso é necessário. Eu vou congelar o corpo do amigo de vocês. – respondeu o gênio dos Go-ongers.

- Não pode fazer isso! – Protestou Hana.

- Deixe-o Hana. Ele está certo. Se quisermos trazer o meu irmão de volta, precisaremos que o corpo dele esteja intacto. – Explicou Raito.

- Que bom que ao menos alguém aqui entendeu a situação.

- Somente gênios de entendem, Kousaka-san.

- Me chame de Ren.

- Certo. Mas como você vai fazer para congelar o corpo dele? – Hana questionou.

- Com o poder desta Wing Dagger. Vamos começar.

MISSION TWO

FREEZING DAGGER

E com o poder de congelamento da adaga, Ren pressionou a ponta da mesma sobre a cama, fazendo erguer-se um imenso bloco de gelo em volta de toda a estrutura, deixando todos muito surpresos.

- Agora que o básico já foi solucionado, peço licença, mas vou me retirar. – Disse Ren, deixando o local.

- Mas... – Hana tentou falar...

Ofendido por ter sido expulso daquele jeito da Agência por Airi, Ren saiu transtornado em direção ao Ginjiro que deixou estacionado bem na frente da Agência. Preocupada com o jovem, Hana decidiu ir atrás dele. Chegando à frente do carro, ela viu a porta entre aberta e resolveu entrar, porém achou estranho quando ouviu algumas vozes. Com quem ele estaria conversando?

- Aniki, diga que você vai embora depois dessa. Eu teria ido. Aquela garota lá te humilhou te expulsando daquele jeito. – Disse Bus-on, seu parceiro Engine, saindo como um holograma de dentro do Go-phone de Ren.

- Eu não sei, parceiro. Estou confuso. Por mim eu iria embora daqui agora mesmo, porém...

- Porém...? Aniki?

- Porém é meu dever proteger as pessoas que precisam de ajuda. Como um herói da justiça, eu preciso fazer isso.

- Mas Aniki, você não acha que vai ser complicado trabalhar com essas pessoas? Viu como você foi enxotado?

- Eu ainda não sei, eu...

- Por favor, lute com a gente! – Exclamou Hana, literalmente invadindo o local.

- Hum... Você é aquela garota que eu salvei, não é?

- Sim. Sou Hana. Desculpe por ouvir sua conversa, mas não pude deixar você ir embora assim. Não quero que fique com uma má impressão de nós, até por que, você salvou nossas vidas.

- Olá. Muito prazer, eu sou Bus-on, o parceiro Engine do Aniki.

- Uau! Você é um carro? Que legal!

- Bus-on é um híbrido de ônibus com leão. Mas, por favor, sente-se. Sei que é inútil perguntar, mas alguma alteração no Ryoutarou?

- Não. Infelizmente é como você disse. Ele está mesmo morto. Nós não podemos aceitar isso. – Ela disse abalada.

- Você parece desolada. Dá pra ver que você gosta muito dele. – Comentou Ren, deixando a garota ruborizada.

- Eu vim pedir que, por favor, perdoe a Airi-san. Ela está nervosa, afinal o Ryoutarou é filho dela. E já que o Raito-kun foi atrás de você, é por que ele sabe que sem a sua ajuda não conseguiremos proteger a cidade na situação em que estamos.

- Espere um pouco... Você disse "filho dela"? Airi-san é mãe do garoto? Mas como se ela...

- Ela tem a aparência de uma jovem de 25 anos. Isso por que ela usa o poder de um Gaia Memory que faz com que ela mantenha a sua aparência jovem.

- Agora entendo... Raito não tinha me contado esse detalhe.

- Mas então? Você vai lutar ao nosso lado?

- Não se preocupe. Não tenho intenção de abandonar a batalha, sobretudo por que acho que posso ajudar vocês verdadeiramente.

- Muito obrigada! Eu sabia que podíamos contar com você, Kousaka-san. – Disse Hana, colocando sua mão em cima da mão de Ren, que olhou para ela surpreso.

- Desculpe. Acho que me excedi.

- Tudo bem. Você quer ouvir o que eu acho? – Perguntou o jovem.

- Vá em frente.

- Hana-san, por acaso você já ouviu falar nas joias de compromisso?

- Joias de compromisso? O que é isso?

- É comum entre os membros de equipes de Super Sentai e também entre os Riders. Quando somos escolhidos para lutar pela Terra, às vezes ganhamos uma joia de compromisso junto com o nosso uniforme, como prova de que somos heróis da justiça. Por exemplo: em Magiranger os membros usam um cordão com uma pedra de sua respectiva cor. Um pouco mais tarde, eles ganham os anéis de compromisso dado a eles pelo Hikaru-sensei, o Magishine. Em Goseiger, os Anjos Gosei usam joias de suas respectivas tribos no céu, sendo essas joias, brincos, cordões, braceletes e também anéis.

- Que interessante! Mas e vocês Go-ongers? Eu não vejo você usando nenhuma joia.

- Ah, isso? Bem, a do Aniki está... – Disse Bus-on, sendo interrompido por Ren.

- A minha está aqui. – Disse ele, abrindo o zíper de sua jaqueta, desabotoando os botões da camisa polo branca que usa por baixo dela, revelando um lindo colar de prata com um pingente com o símbolo dos Go-ongers em forma de uma letra G com uma pedra azul brilhante no centro dele.

- Que lindo! – Exclamou Hana, apaixonada com a joia dele. – Mas para que servem essas joias? – perguntou curiosa.

- Na maioria dos casos, servem apenas como adorno, mas em outros casos...

- Em outros casos?

- Em outros casos a joia pode servir como uma fonte de poder para o herói.

- Puxa. Eu não sabia disso.

- Bom, é melhor irmos ver o Ryoutarou para pensarmos melhor no que vamos fazer, certo? – Disse Ren, fechando o Go-phone para que seu parceiro Engine não interferisse.

- Ei, Aniki! – Disse Bus-on.

- Agora não parceiro. Mais tarde, sim?

- Hunf... – Resmungou o bicho.

* * *

><p>De volta a Agência, todos estavam desolados pelo fato de Ryoutarou estar morto. Quando Ren e Hana voltaram, Airi nem sequer teve coragem de olhar para a cara de Ren. Airi ficou desesperada ao ver que o corpo do filho estava em um bloco de gelo, ao passo que ele e Hana haviam voltado para lá e estavam vendo tudo.<p>

- O que significa isso?! – Perguntou Airi, ao ver o que o Go-onger havia feito com o corpo de Ryoutarou.

- Acalme-se Airi-san! O Ren só fez isso para conservar o corpo do Ryoutarou até que possamos resolver essa situação. – Explicou o gênio.

- Então foi ele? Eu realmente não sei o que esse cara pode fazer! Esse pirralho não tem nada a ver com a nossa cidade. Se você não tivesse ido procurar esse cara, o Ryou-chan não estaria morto agora. – Disse Airi, virando-se para Ren e apontando para ele.

- Ei, como se atreve a falar assim com o meu parceiro?! O Aniki é um cara incrível. Ele é amável e muito gentil. Ele está sempre pronto para ajudar todos que precisam de apoio e a maior prova disso é que ele está aqui ajudando gente como você, que por sinal, nem merece! – Disse Bus-on, revoltado com a situação, saindo do Go-phone na marra.

- Bus-on, não se preocupe com isso. A única razão da minha presença aqui é proteger esta cidade e ajudá-los no que eu puder. Se tiver algum problema pessoal comigo, vá em frente, pode me insultar o quanto quiser, mas saiba que jamais obterá nenhuma resposta de minha parte. – Disse Ren, em resposta as ofensas de Airi. – E mais uma coisa... eu não sou o culpado pela morte do seu filho. Ele cometeu uma imprudência e este foi o resultado.

- Como se atreve a falar assim?!

- Quando se é um herói da justiça, nós damos tudo de nós para cumprir nossa missão, inclusive nossa própria vida. É triste, eu sei, mas isso acabou acontecendo com ele.

- Ren-kun... É um cara incrível. – Pensou Hana, que observava a discussão de longe.

- Raito, eu estou voltando para o Ginjiro. Já está tarde. Vou dormir e amanhã pensaremos com mais calma sobre o que poderemos fazer. – Disse Ren, retirando-se da Agência.

- Airi-san que crueldade! Por que disse aquilo? O Ren-kun só quis ajudar! – Argumentou Hana.

- "Ren-kun"? Já está assim tão íntima desse garoto? – Perguntou Airi.

- Não é isso. Apenas trato ele igual trato o Ryoutarou e o Raito.

- Vendo esse espetáculo vergonhoso de agora, eu começo a me perguntar seriamente se você é mesmo a minha mãe. – Disse Raito, olhando para Airi com uma expressão totalmente descrente. O gênio resolveu se trancar no quarto.

Enquanto isso, Ren voltou ao Ginjiro para pensar em alguma forma de trazer Ryoutarou de volta. Abriu seu notebook e teclou durante horas. Já passavam das três horas da madrugada e Bomper resolveu falar com ele.

- Ren-dono, já está tarde. Você precisa descansar. Está se esforçando demais. O que está fazendo?

- Bomper... Eu acho que já sei o que está acontecendo com essas pessoas. Raito foi à procura de ajuda por que ele mesmo se nega a despertar seus próprios poderes ocultos. Provavelmente ele tem medo de perder o controle, é isso que eu acho. Estou tentando desenvolver um dispositivo para suprir esse excesso de poder dele e impedir que ele perca o controle, se for o caso. Mas por favor, Bomper, não diga nada. Eu só quero usar isso quando for realmente necessário e quando for finalizado. Pode ser interessante juntar a tecnologia Rider com tecnologia Sentai. – Disse Ren, sorrindo.

- Isso é muito bom, Ren-dono. Eu sei que você não precisa dormir, mas agora, por favor, relaxe. Desse jeito você pode ficar doente, e doente, não poderá ajudá-los.

- Eu sei disso, e obrigado por se preocupar, mas eu já estou terminando.

- Ei, Aniki. Eu não concordo com nada disso. Por que você insiste em ajudar essas pessoas que estão te destratando? Seu excesso de gentileza cegou você? – Perguntou Bus-on.

- Parceiro, eu entendo sua preocupação e indignação, mas você realmente acha que eu deveria sair fora e deixar as pessoas dessa cidade a mercê do perigo? Você teria orgulho de mim se eu tomasse esse tipo de atitude quando você me escolheu como parceiro?

- Bem... Eu confesso que não. Mas o ponto é que o Chefe não ia gostar nada de saber dessa história...

- O Chefe ia concordar com isso, Bomper.

- Ele é um aliado da justiça. Mas se ele souber que você está sendo destratado assim, ele é bem capaz de vir até aqui pessoalmente e colocar aquela mulher no lugar dela.

- O Chefe Kureshima é importante demais para se preocupar com coisas pequenas. Ele jamais viria até aqui só por isso.

- Se você acha isso...

- Então é isso Bomper. Eu vou terminar.

- Tá, tá...

**[Na manhã seguinte... Casa da Família Sonozaki]**

- Quem será? Quem será aquela estanha figura que apareceu e derrotou a Dopant Hopper e salvou o Kamen Rider? – Pensava Saeko. Preciso descobrir de quem se trata. Esse novo indivíduo pode ser mais um problema para nós.

- Ainda pensando no garoto azul? – Questionou Wakana.

- Saeko. Você anda muito estranha ultimamente. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Ryuube.

- Não é nada. Só estou pensativa.

- Quer saber quem é o cara de azul que apareceu para ajudar o Kamen Rider? Ora, não se aborreça com isso, Saeko. Seja ele quem for, não será páreo para a nossa força. – Disse o patriarca dos Sonozaki.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza. Esse cara pode ser um problema. – Pensou Saeko.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, um incidente aconteceu com Saeko. Uma Dopant queria matar a irmã mais velha dos Sonozaki por que supostamente ela roubou dinheiro da mulher. Bomper acabou detectando o problema.<p>

- Ren-dono! Dopant detectado!

- Eh? Onde?

- Lado leste da cidade.

- Fica perto daqui. Segure-se. – Disse o jovem, dando partida no Ginjiro.

Nesse meio tempo, Raito também ficava ciente do ocorrido.

- Raito-kun, não vai lutar contra a Dopant? – Akiko perguntou.

- De jeito nenhum. Eu não quero olhar para a cara daquela mulher de novo. Por mim, as duas podem se matar. Seria um problema a menos para nós.

- Pelo visto você está certo como sempre...

* * *

><p>Saeko e a Dopant estavam prestes a iniciar uma luta. Ren já havia chegado e observava atentamente sem ser visto. Ele achou a situação estranha e resolveu obervar um pouco mais, quando viu Saeko usar o memory Taboo para também se transformar em um Dopant, porém, ela usou um driver para isso, detalhe que Ren observou e anotou em seu fiel bloco de notas. Entretanto, por incrível que pareça, Saeko levou a pior, pois seu driver foi danificado e sua transformação foi desfeita. Ela estava prestes a ser morta quando Ren resolveu agir e impediu o ataque contra a Sonozaki, disparando vários tiros do Mantan Gun contra a Dopant.<p>

- Maldição! Quem está me atrapalhando?! – Perguntou a Dopant.

- Azul! Essa roupa azul... Não pode ser... Go-on Blue! – Exclamou Saeko.

- Desculpe, mas é muita covardia um monstro atacar um humano destransformado. – Respondeu ele, aparecendo já transformado.

- Desgraçado! Eu vou me vingar dessa mulher! Não se meta nisso.

- Não se eu tiver algo a dizer sobre isso. – Rebateu o jovem.

Ren e a Dopant trocaram vários golpes, Ren foi atingido algumas vezes, mas nada grave. Saeko observava, quando a Dopant virou-se e disparou contra ela. Ren rapidamente saltou e conseguiu pegar Saeko nos braços, porém, foi atingido de raspão na cabeça, o que fez seu capacete voar. Ren virou-se e encarou Saeko com um belo sorriso. Saeko apenas abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos, impressionada com a beleza do garoto e ao mesmo tempo possessa ao ver uma faixa de sangue escorrer pelo canto do rosto dele.

- Está ferido! – Exclamou ela.

- Foi apenas um arranhão.

- Ainda bem! Essa louca quer me matar.

- Ela não vai causar mais problemas. – Respondeu ele.

- Como assim?

- Desgraçado! O que você fez? – Perguntou a Dopant, agora voltando a ser uma humana.

- Antes de saltar para defender esta dama, eu atirei em direção ao bio conector do seu Gaia Memory e o destruí.

- Incrível. Ele pode calcular a posição do conector. – Pensou Saeko.

- Maldito! Como se atreve a me atrapalhar?! Quem é você, afinal?

- Apenas correto!

- Go-on Blue!

- Go-on Blue? Miserável! Eu vou acabar com você junto com essa víbora chamada Saeko!

- Eu acho que não... Seu memory está quebrado e olha... É a sirene da polícia.

A mulher desconhecida foi presa. Ren, ainda transformado, porém sem o capacete, observava de longe e Saeko ainda estava atrás dele. O jovem virou-se para Saeko, desfazendo o resto da transformação e encarando-a novamente, deixando a mulher ruborizada. Ele aproximou-se dela, ficou ao lado da mulher dando um passo a frente, quase de costas um para o outro.

- Eu vi que você também é um Dopant. Mas você não é um Dopant comum. Nos encontraremos de novo. - Disse ele, indo embora.

- Espere! – Disse Saeko, fazendo Ren parar de andar.

- Você está do lado do Kamen Rider, não está?

- E você está do lado do mal, então estamos quites. – Respondeu o jovem, entrando no Ginjiro e indo embora. Saeko apenas o observava perplexa.

**[Mais tarde, Casa da Família Sonozaki]**

Já era noite e Saeko não conseguia parar de pensar em Ren. Apesar de lutar pela justiça, ele salvou a vilã. Aquilo não saía da cabeça dela.

- Go-on Blue... Quem será ele? Por que não consigo tirar esse cara da minha cabeça? O que está acontecendo comigo? Antes eu só estava curiosa para saber quem ele era, mas agora... Eu estou ainda mais intrigada. Ele é tão misterioso e tão lindo... E quando olhou pra mim, senti algo inexplicável. Seu semblante era tão sério e ao mesmo tempo tão gentil. Não sei por que, mas senti meu corpo todo tremer quando ele me tomou nos braços. – pensava Saeko, sendo observada por Wakana.

- Ei, Onee-sama. O que foi? Até parece que conheceu um príncipe encantado. – Comentou a irmã mais nova.

- Cale a boca. Eu estava pensando em quem poderia ser o Go-on Blue.

- De novo? Você vive pensando nesse cara. O papai disse que ele pode estar do lado do Kamen Rider, mas até eu estou curiosa para vê-lo pessoalmente.

- Eu já vi.

- Onee-sama, você o viu?!

- Sim.

- E como ele é?

- Muito bonito, sério e gentil.

- Hã? Como assim? Eu estava certa! Você se apaixonou por esse cara!

- Está louca Wakana?! Ele é nosso inimigo! – Rebateu Saeko.

- É mesmo? Pela sua descrição, ninguém diria que você estava falando de um inimigo.

- É por que...

- Por quê?

- Hoje mais cedo... Ele salvou a minha vida.

- Eh?

**[Ginjiro]**

Ren concluiu seu projeto, mas acabou se debruçando sobre sua mesa de trabalho com o item que havia feito em uma das mãos. Fechou os olhos como se fosse dormir, mas ele estava apenas pensando melhor em qual seria seu próximo passo. Todos na Agência já haviam tomado café e Hana resolveu ir ao Ginjiro para falar com Ren sobre o acontecido na noite anterior. Ao entrar lá, viu o Go-on Blue debruçado sobre a mesa e se assustou.

- Ren-kun! Ren-kun! O que houve? Você está bem? Não está machucado? – Perguntou ela, sacudindo o garoto pelos ombros.

- Hum... – Disse ele, abrindo os olhos imediatamente. Hana-san... É você? Eu acabei fechando os olhos para pensar enquanto trabalhava.

- Fechou os olhos? Achei que estivesse dormindo ou desmaiado. Queria falar sobre ontem à noite. Sobre a atitude da Airi-san, eu...

- É... Sim, eu estava dormindo, mas, por favor, se possível, eu não queria falar sobre isso. Já é a segunda vez que ela me destrata, mas eu não pretendo abandonar a missão por causa disso, embora ela tenha uma maneira bem estranha de tratar aqueles que querem ajudá-la. Nem quero ver como ela trata seus inimigos. – Completou ele.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu apenas não queria que você ficasse com uma má impressão de nós.

- Não precisa se preocupar. No momento, a prioridade é trazer o Ryoutarou de volta e precisamos nos esforçar para isso.

- Sua dedicação para ajudar pessoas que você mal conhece é admirável.

- Não é tanto assim. – Respondeu o gênio, meio ofegante, aparentando certo cansaço, enquanto sangue escorria-lhe pelo canto do rosto.

- Está tudo bem? Seu rosto está sangrando – Perguntou Hana.

- Está. Não se preocupe. Eu acho que acabei me ferindo. Vou pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros.

- Não se preocupe. Eu pego. – Disse Hana, fazendo um curativo sobre o ferimento dele.

- Muito obrigado.

- Mas você está visivelmente cansado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada de especial. De verdade, não se preocupe.

- Com licença! Hana-san tem muitos clientes no Milk Dipper. Pode vir me ajudar com eles? – Pediu Akiko, entrando no local.

- Akiko-san, bom dia. – Disse Ren.

- Ren-kun! Bom dia.

Hana e Akiko foram atender os clientes. Ren aparentava ainda mais esgotamento. No Ginjiro não havia uma cama (pelo menos não uma que pudesse ser vista por todos). Mal aguentando mais ficar de pé, o garoto apertou um botão no painel da sala de trabalho e surgiu uma cama macia de lençóis e um travesseiro da cor azul, com uma estampa com seu respectivo numero 2 no lençol. Exausto, o jovem tirou sua jaqueta de Go-onger, jogando-a no espelho da cama mesmo, abriu o primeiro botão da camisa e praticamente desmaiou na cama. Ao ver aquilo, Bomper ficou chocado.

- Ren-dono! O que houve? Você está bem?

- Bomper... – respondeu, muito sonolento.

- Abra os olhos. Ainda não está na hora.

- Eu sei... Mas estou exausto. Deixe-me dormir um pouco e me sentirei melhor.

- Mas ainda não está na hora de você dormir. Por que esse sono de repente? – Perguntou o robô.

- Resolveremos isso depois. – Respondeu o Go-on Blue, adormecendo logo em seguida.

- Hum... – Murmurou Bomper, tirando o sapato azul e preto com o símbolo de Go-onger que Ren calçava e cobrindo o corpo dele até um pouco acima da cintura.

* * *

><p>Hana e Akiko atendiam os clientes na loja de café, e Hana comentou com ela algo curioso.<p>

- Akiko-chan.

- O que houve?

- Você notou algo estranho no Ginjiro?

- Como o que?

- Percebeu que não tinha cama?

- Cama? Ué, mas deve ter, afinal como ele viveria num lugar sem cama? Só se ele não dormisse.

- Não, Akiko-chan. Eu tenho certeza que não tem cama.

- Então como ele faz pra dormir?

- É esse o ponto. Apesar dele ter dito que estava dormindo quando eu o encontrei debruçado sobre a mesa, eu acho que Kousaka Ren não dorme.

- Hana-san! Como pode dizer isso?

- É só uma suspeita.

* * *

><p>Uma semana inteira havia se passado. Ren não acordava e nem sequer se mexia, era como se estivesse em coma. Apesar de preocupados, Bus-on e Bomper sabiam exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Por muita sorte, nenhum Dopant apareceu durante aquele tempo, assim como nenhum caso. Raito não sabia mais o que fazer para resolver o problema. O que ninguém sabia ainda era que essa calmaria era apenas o prelúdio para um problema ainda maior.<p>

Raito, Akiko e Hana tomavam café enquanto na TV passava uma notícia nem um pouco boa. O anúncio dizia que durante os últimos dias, vários chefs de cozinha desapareceram misteriosamente depois de visitar a casa de certa família muito rica. Paralelamente a isso, várias pessoas invadiram a Agência instantes depois para tentar encontrar essas pessoas desaparecidas. Depois que todos saíram, Raito tentava pensar sobre o caso.

- Tá vendo Hana-san? E isso por que você pensava que o Ren-kun não dormia. O cara está dormindo por uma semana direto.

- Eu acho que está acontecendo alguma coisa com ele. – Mencionou Hana.

- E esses casos agora? Não é semelhante a quando as pessoas estavam desaparecendo perto da casa dos Sonozaki? – Comentou Raito.

- Agora que você falou... Mas o que vamos fazer com Ryoutarou-kun e Ren-kun neste estado? – perguntou Akiko.

- Eu ainda não sei...

O que ninguém imaginava é que Ren não estava simplesmente dormindo. Na Agência, o corpo de Ryoutarou permanecia inerte conservado pela energia congelante da adaga de Ren. A mente de Ryoutarou vagava pelo outro mundo, mas parecia que ele ainda podia ouvir algo. A alma de Ryoutarou passou a ouvir uma voz masculina que falava tranquilamente. Ele não conhecia o dono daquela voz, mas estava surpreso com o que ele dizia.

- Metade esquerda do W, Sonozaki Ryoutarou. Aparentemente você deixou este mundo, contudo, você precisa voltar. Há pessoas preocupadas com você e sua missão de proteger este mundo ainda não terminou. Tudo o que você precisa para voltar está dentro de você. Você só precisa imaginar. Se você imaginar, alguma coisa vai surgir com toda certeza. Faça um esforço para voltar. Não conseguiremos sem a sua ajuda.

Depois disso, inconscientemente, começou a surgir uma espécie de brilho acima do corpo de Ryoutarou na altura de seu coração. Enquanto isso, no Ginjiro, o colar que Ren usa em seu pescoço com um símbolo em forma de uma letra G, o símbolo dos Go-onger, começou a brilhar. Raito, Akiko e Hana estavam lá com Bomper, preocupados com o fato dele não acordar. Akiko acabou percebendo a reação no artefato do garoto.

- Ei, o que é aquilo brilhando?

- Está no pescoço. Deixe-me ver. – Disse Hana, afastando os botões da camisa de Ren e vendo seu pingente brilhar.

- É o um colar. Puxa que bonito. Tem uma pedra azul no centro dele. Mas Hana-san, esse símbolo não é familiar? – Perguntou Akiko.

- Este é o símbolo dos Go-ongers. – Respondeu Bomper. Todos os Go-ongers tem um colar de compromisso como este com uma pedra de sua respectiva cor no centro. – Explicou.

- Isso é o de menos agora. Desaparecimentos em série com a mesma profissão depois de ter visitado a mesma casa? Isso parece uma armadilha. – Disse o gênio.

- É claro que é uma armadilha. É por isso mesmo que nós vamos até lá. – Respondeu o outro gênio, abrindo os olhos, sentando-se na cama e retirando o curativo do seu rosto já curado.

- Ren-kun! Finalmente acordou! – Exclamou Hana. Estávamos preocupados.

- O Aniki caiu exausto daquele jeito por que ele está mantendo a técnica de congelamento no corpo da metade esquerda do W. Em longo prazo, isso acaba com as forças dele. – Explicou Bus-on.

- Então era por isso... Puxa, você é muito esforçado.

- Isso não tem importância agora. Temos que pensar no caso dessas pessoas desaparecidas e em como trazê-las de volta. – Disse Ren.

- Raito-san...

- Por favor, me chame só de Raito.

- Tudo bem, Raito, eu acho que a outra parte da sua família está envolvida nesses desaparecimentos.

- Tem razão. Eu já tinha pensado nisso.

- Tá, mas como vamos fazer para entrar lá? O chefe da família só convida os melhores chefs para ir até sua casa, e pelo que eu sei, nenhum de nós aqui é um mestre na cozinha. – Comentou Akiko.

- Não tenha tanta certeza. Então considere resolvido. Isso vocês podem deixar comigo. – Respondeu Ren.

- Como assim?

- Eu vou.

- E por que você?

- Logo entenderão. Então? Querem almoçar? – Perguntou Ren.

- Almoçar? Puxa boa ideia. Eu to morrendo de fome – Disse Akiko.

- Vejam, aqui tem uma mesa. Podem sentar e esperar.

- Mas Ren, quem vai cozinhar? – Questionou Raito.

- Eu, é claro.

- VOCÊ?! – Exclamaram juntos.

- Hum. – Respondeu Ren, dando um tímido sorriso, assentindo com a cabeça..

O gênio começou a cozinhar enquanto era alvo dos olhares espantosos e curiosos de Raito e as meninas. Todos estavam impressionados com as habilidades culinárias de Ren. O garoto fez um verdadeiro banquete, e logo os pratos estavam diante deles.

- Vamos, comam. Eu vou comer bastante, pois dormi muito e estou faminto.

- Incrível Ren-kun! Parece delicioso! – Comentou Akiko.

- Então... Itadakimasu!

- Nossa... Esse gosto não pode ser descrito com palavras. – Disse Raito.

- Está sensacional! – Berrou Akiko.

- Simplesmente uma divino. – Concluiu Hana.

Depois de comer, Ren resolveu dar uma caminhada por um parque e pôs-se a conversar com seu parceiro Engine.

- E então Aniki, será que a metade esquerda do W vai voltar?

- Eu não sei, mas fiz um contato mental com ele enquanto dormia. Acredito que não vai demorar.

- Então você conseguiu falar com ele?

- Consegui. Espero que traga algum resultado, parceiro. Mas na verdade, não precisa chamá-lo de "metade esquerda do W".

- E por que não?

- Por que mesmo que Sonozaki Ryoutarou reviva, ele e o Raito não poderão se transformar em W de novo.

Enquanto conversava, dois homens vestidos de preto se aproximaram do jovem.

- Você é o famoso Chef de cozinha, Kousaka Ren-sama?

- Sim, sou eu. Mas isso de "Famoso Chef de cozinha"? Perdão. Vocês devem ter se enganado.

- Você é um excelente cozinheiro. Nós vimos pela janela do carro como você cozinhou para os seus amigos. – Disse um dos homens.

- Estavam me espionando?

- Estamos atrás de bons cozinheiros como você. Agora chega de conversa e venha conosco.

- E por quê?

- Você está convidado a cozinhar na Mansão da Família Sonozaki.

- Eu?

**つづく****continua...**


	13. Lock 13: Yuki no Tsubasa

**Disclamer: A franquia Kamen Rider pertence a TOEI Company**

**Kamen Rider Den-O, W e Gaim**

**Sinopse:** Humanos usam os poderes dos Gaia Memory para espalhar terror pelo mundo. Nogami Ryoutarou terminara seus deveres como o Kamen Rider Den-O e dois anos depois ele encontra um jovem garoto gênio chamado Raito e é salvo pelo mesmo. Ambos descobrem que precisam usar os poderes de Raito para se tornar o Kamen Rider W para proteger sua cidade. Mas isso é apenas o começo e uma descoberta sobre a vida dos dois e a chegada de mais dois Riders mudarão o rumo dos acontecimentos e o destino do planeta.

**Ryoutarou N. – ****Phillip****/Raito S. – Takatora K. – Yuuto S. – Ren K. – Ryuuji I.**

* * *

><p><strong>- O Gênio da Terra e o Viajante do Tempo -<strong>

**Lock 13: Yuki no Tsubasa**

**Sub Lock 1: Infiltração**

Ren foi posto em um carro preto e levado para a mansão da família Sonozaki. Através de seu Go-phone, Ren enviou uma mensagem para o Stag Phone de Raito, deixando todos na Agência surpresos. Ao chegar à mansão, o garoto foi levado para um quarto, onde deveria trocar de roupa. Ele vestiu uma típica roupa de chef de cozinha. Uma calça branca com uma camisa de mesma cor de manga comprida e botões pretos em forma de linhas diagonais e um chapéu de cozinheiro. Ele aproveitou que estava sozinho e ligou para Raito.

- Raito. Eu não sei como, mas fui praticamente sequestrado até a casa dos Sonozaki.

- Ren! Como pôde ter acontecido isso?

- Eu não sei, mas não poderia ser mais oportuno. Agora eu posso investigar como as pessoas estão desaparecendo aqui dentro.

- Pelo menos agora você pode descobrir a verdade por trás desse caso. Então? Já tem ideia de alguma coisa?

- Eu ainda não tive tempo para observar nada. Acabei de chegar. Mas de uma coisa eu acho que posso ter 100% de certeza.

- O que é?

- Eu creio que o criminoso por trás desses desaparecimentos não seja um membro da família Sonozaki.

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza? Meu pai e minhas irmãs podem estar por trás disso.

- Não acho que estejam. Eles são pessoas que se preocupariam com coisas maiores do que sequestrar pessoas.

- Será que é isso mesmo?

- Estou com uma intuição muito forte de que seja isso.

- Tudo bem. Vou esperar suas informações para começar minhas buscas.

- Ok. Vou ver o que descubro aqui.

* * *

><p>- Então papai? Quem irá cozinhar hoje? – Perguntou Wakana.<p>

- Eu não sei. Primeiro vamos comer, depois eu mando chamar o profissional.

- Tudo bem. Você faz isso com todos mesmo.

- Espero que ele cozinhe bem. – Comentou Saeko.

Nesse meio tempo, Ren havia preparado toda a comida. As outras empregadas estavam praticamente se derretendo pelo jeito fofo e tranquilo dele, e claro, também com a sua beleza e seu rosto calmo e angelical. A comida foi servida e enquanto a família saboreava visivelmente satisfeita, Ren observava todos no local, incluindo os empregados.

- Impressionante! Quem fez o almoço de hoje? Eu quero conhecê-lo. – Disse o patriarca.

- Ryuube-sama, este é o Chef que cozinhou aqui hoje. Kousaka Ren-san. – Respondeu um dos empregados, apontando para o garoto.

- Kousaka... Ren? – Pensou Saeko, virando-se para ele, atônita, mas disfarçando a surpresa.

- Ora, meu rapaz, então é você o dono das mãos que fizeram tão espetacular alimento?

- Não é tanto assim, Sonozaki-sama.

- Poderia me explicar o que você fez? – Perguntou Wakana. Estava tudo delicioso.

- Apenas... Uma combinação de omeletes com um risoto de arroz e carne acebolada ao molho de maionese. Para acompanhar, uma torta de queijo e presunto coberta com finas fatias de bacon e uma salada de rúcula ao vinagrete. - Nada demais. – Respondeu sorrindo.

- Magnífico. Gostaria de saber se tão ilustre jovem poderia cozinhar aqui todos os dias? – Perguntou Saeko, olhando para ele fixamente.

- Se fosse possível...

Terminado o almoço, Ren foi até a cozinha e voltou a observar alguma coisa que pudesse parecer suspeita. Andou pela casa, revirou os cantos e voltou para a cozinha. Antes disso, tirou fotos de todos os cantos da casa e com seu Go-phone resolveu ligar para Raito.

- Então Ren, alguma novidade?

- Não encontrei nada suspeito em si, apenas observei que uma das empregadas é maníaca por doces.

- E o que isso tem a ver?

- Não sei ao certo, mas tenho a intuição de que isso pode ser um problema. Em todo caso, Raito, eu acho melhor você vir até aqui me dar uma mão.

- Tudo bem. Estou indo agora mesmo.

Após falar com Raito, Ren dirigiu-se até o quarto onde estava seu uniforme de Go-onger. Abriu os botões e tirou a roupa de chef que usava. Colocou de volta sua calça preta do uniforme e calçou os sapatos com o símbolo dos Go-ongers. Ele estava prestes a colocar sua camisa quando foi surpreendido pelo barulho da porta. Era Saeko invadido o quarto.

- Acabo de ter a visão do paraíso! Vamos, por que não retira a calça também? Eu adoraria apreciar tamanha beleza.

- O que acha que está dizendo? Você está louca? Eu não entendo o que você pretende com isso. – Respondeu Ren, completamente desconsertado.

- Eu sei que somos inimigos, mas além do rosto, você tem um corpo extremamente atraente, mas eu não sei como explicar isso.

- Explicar o que? Eu não gosto que você fique me seguindo por aí.

- Eu estou apaixonada por você!

- O que? – Perguntou ele, aos risos.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Acha mesmo que vou acreditar que alguém como você possa amar? Não ofenda a minha inteligência.

- Estou dizendo a verdade! Eu...

- Então você é o chef que cozinhou hoje! Exclamou o Dopant Sweet, invadindo o quarto onde ambos estavam.

- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada nessa casa! – Disse Ren, dando um salto para se esquivar, tendo apenas tempo para pegar sua camisa e jaqueta que estavam sobre a cama

- Droga! Então o Chef é um Go-onger? Maldição! Vou acabar com você primeiro! Como se atreve a me fazer comer aqueles pratos tão salgados?

- Como eu pensava! Você é uma das empregadas!

- Como descobriu? – Perguntou a Dopant Sweet muito surpresa.

- Eu tenho os meus métodos. – Respondeu Ren, sacando seu Go-phone e ligando para Raito.

- O que houve Ren?

- Descobri a identidade da Dopant. Era mesmo uma das empregadas como eu havia pensado. Ela me atacou e quis me devorar!

- Com essa informação agora está claro! Acabo de ver na minha biblioteca que o Memory é Sweet. Pelo menos agora sabemos o que aconteceu com as pessoas que desapareceram.

- Sim, mas elas ainda devem estar vivas. Acho que vou ter que lutar com esse monstro sozinho.

- Não se preocupe. Eu já estou chegando. Pelo menos agora vamos resolver esse caso. – Mencionou Raito.

- Ora, então uma de nossas empregadas vai acabar com o Go-on Blue? Não poderia ser melhor, não concorda Onee-sama? – Perguntou Wakana, chegando para observar a situação.

- Droga... Acho que estou em desvantagem aqui! Então é hora do show.

- Change Soul, Set!

- Let's... Go-on!

- Met on!

Ren dizia se transformando.

- Garage Launcher!

Ren atirou na Dopant, fazendo-a cair pela janela para a parte de fora da casa. A luta seguia intensa com várias trocas de ataque e defesa, quando o patriarca da família Sonozaki resolveu aparecer.

- Então o nosso convidado de hoje é um dos nossos inimigos? Perfeito. Agora que está aqui, esta é a oportunidade perfeita para acertarmos as contas. – Disse Ryuube.

- O que quer dizer? – Questionou Ren.

- Go-on Blue... Aqui será o seu túmulo.

- Droga! Preciso acabar logo com isso!

- Road Saber!

- Saber Straight!

- Go-on!

Com o ataque final do Road Saber, Ren derrotou a Dopant Sweet, porém estava à mercê do Mestre dos Dopants.

- Você está interferindo na derrota dos Kamen Riders. Se não fosse por você, nós já teríamos derrotado eles. Mas agora que você está aqui, não posso desperdiçar a oportunidade de matá-lo. – Disse Ryuube, sacando seu Gaia Memory pra se transformar.

TERROR

- É uma pena... você cozinha tão bem que seria um desperdício mata-lo, mas não há outro jeito.

- Isso é mau. Não conheço a extensão dos poderes dos membros da família Sonozaki, mas possivelmente eu não vou conseguir dar conta dele sozinho – Pensou Ren.

Porém, enquanto pensava, ele acabou sendo atingido por uma nuvem de energia maligna que o Dopant patriarca emanava. Foi um golpe terrível que acabou por danificar seriamente o capacete de Ren, quebrando a viseira e deixando seus olhos expostos.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, a Corporação Yggdrasill continuava fazendo melhorias na cidade de Fuuto. Poucos meses atrás, uma enorme torre foi erguida no centro da cidade, onde funciona a cede das operações da empresa. Fuuto ficou conhecida como Cidade dos Ventos devido a modernização trazida pela Yggdrasill. O mais curioso nisso tudo é que ninguém havia visto as pessoas por trás desta empresa.<p>

**Sub Lock 2: Asas. Finalmente o Anjo aparece**

- O que eu vou fazer? Mais um ataque desse e será o meu fim... – Pensou o jovem, quando mais um ataque vinha em sua direção, mas foi repelido pelo Xtreme Memory, materializando o corpo de Raito.

- Desculpe a demora.

- Raito! Não deveria estar aqui sem poder se transformar! – Protestou o jovem.

- Como poderia?

- Eh?

- Como eu poderia deixar você morrer assim em uma luta que é nossa? Eu nunca me perdoaria por isso.

- Seu pai está tentando me matar. Tome cuidado, a energia maligna que ele emana é extremamente poderosa.

- Não tem problema. Mesmo sem poder me transformar, ainda posso usar meus poderes extras das cartas elementares.

- Defenstream Card!

- Tensou!

- Expand Seaick Power

Uma onda enorme surgiu em forma de uma parede para repelir os ataques inimigos, mas algo estranho aconteceu naquele momento... Após usar a carta, Raito sentiu um forte choque sobre seu corpo e Ren sentiu faíscas azuis sobre si.

- O que é isso? – Questionou o gênio da terra.

- Não pode ser... – Murmurou Ren.

- Então agora meu querido filho caçula também está aqui para morrer? Ótimo! Vou acabar com os dois de uma vez só. – Disse Wakana.

- O Defenstream não vai suportar esse ataque! – Exclamou Ren.

No entanto já era tarde. Ambos foram atacados, mas no ultimo momento, o Xtreme Memory entrou no meio do ataque. Uma fortíssima luz verde tomou conta do local. Ao baixar a poeira, pôde-se ver Ren ferido com sua transformação desfeita e seu uniforme civil danificado. Ele estava desacordado, e, na frente dele, havia um jovem muito familiar de joelhos e um enorme par de asas negras nas costas. Elas batiam freneticamente em meio as penas que se desprendiam dela de forma assustadora. Esse jovem era Raito. Ele levantou-se e ergueu o olhar. Seus olhos haviam mudado para a cor vermelha. Raito havia sofrido uma transformação. Ele continuou batendo as asas e as penas atingiram o Dopant Terror como se fossem facas afiadas. Ren despertou e ficou chocado com a cena a sua frente. Mas ele também corria perigo, pois Raito estava tomado por uma energia maligna e não reconhecia ninguém.

- Mas o que significa isso? – Perguntaram o patriarca e as irmãs Sonozaki ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso é o que acontece quando uma pessoa morre e recebe os poderes do planeta. Porém, essa transformação também possui efeitos colaterais. Você deveria saber muito bem disso, certo, Sonozaki Wakana? – Disse Ren, explicando o que acabara de acontecer com Raito..

- Seu desgraçado! – Exclamou Wakana, transformando-se e atacando Ren, porém o ataque foi impedido pelas asas de Raito.

- Por que...? Perguntou Ren.

- Eu... Vou te arrebentar! – Disse Raito em um tom maligno olhando para Wakana.

- Essa não! Como eu pensei, ele está fora de controle. – Concluiu Ren.

O gênio dos Go-ongers não teve sequer tempo para pensar. Pegou do bolso de sua jaqueta um aparelho celular, semelhante ao seu Go-Phone, porém de cor verde claro. Em um rápido movimento, ele abriu o aparelho e posicionou diretamente na cintura de Raito. Imediatamente um cinto envolveu a cintura do agora Anjo Negro e neutralizou os efeitos malignos sobre ele, gerando um enorme clarão diante de todos.

Ren ainda cobria os olhos com a mão por causa da imensa claridade. Quando pôde abrir os olhos, viu as asas negras se tornarem brancas e os olhos do garoto assumiram uma cor dourada. O gênio da Terra havia recuperado a razão.

- Ren, vamos embora daqui!

- Twistornado Card!

- Tensou!

- Explosion Skick Power!

* * *

><p>Nesse meio tempo, as meninas na Agência não sabiam o que estava acontecendo com eles. Ainda muito chocada com a perda de Ryoutarou, Airi não queria sair de seu quarto, Akiko ficava com cara de enterro na Agência e Hana também trancou-se em seu quarto. Com isso, o Milk Dipper nem sequer abriu nos últimos dias. Hana não dormia há tempos, pois estava deprimida por causa de Ryoutarou. Acabou sendo vencida pelo vasto cansaço e caiu em sono profundo. Enquanto dormia, ela teve um sonho muito estranho.<p>

Hana sonhou com uma bela noite de lindo luar. Ela estava sozinha na rua quando apareceram monstros para ataca-la. Corajosa e forte do jeito que é, ela ainda lutou com eles, mas haviam mais três em cima dela. Quando estava prestes a ser atacada, e pensando que seria o seu fim, pôde ver um intenso brilho prateado aparecendo em sua frente de repente. De dentro desse brilho, um belo rapaz surgiu envolto a uma forte energia prateada. Pode se dizer que ele era literalmente um príncipe de tão lindo que era. Ele usava roupas nobres. Uma espécie de terno de cor preta, porém seu sapato era um verde bem claro. No paletó de gola alta com contornos também em cor verde, havia duas correntes de metal verde brilhante que saiam da gola em direção ao ombro direito sendo presas por pequenas fivelas de metal. Nesta mesma parte da roupa, havia um quadrado branco quebrando a parte preta do terno. No topo dos ombros havia dois botões que prendiam uma linda capa verde claro também. Na cintura havia uma espada presa ao cinto. O rosto do jovem era angelical. Seus cabelos lisos de cor prateada, voavam com a brisa do vento até a altura de metade de suas costas, cabelos estes cortados em camadas desiguais com as pontas ligeiramente para cima, com uma franja jogada para o lado direito do rosto. Seus olhos eram verdes e brilhavam, e ele tinha alguma coisa em sua testa que Hana não conseguiu ver o que era.

Quem poderia ser aquele homem? Ele prontamente sacou a espada e a balançou no ar, liberando uma poderosa energia verde brilhante, que dizimou os monstros que atacavam Hana, mantendo a garota a salvo. Ela ficou abalada com tudo aquilo, mas ficou ainda mais impressionada com o homem a sua frente. Ela estava ajoelhada no chão, tamanho o susto e ele vinha se aproximando dela. Quando já estava perto o suficiente, ele abaixou-se um pouco, estendendo-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Hana olhou para o homem misterioso a sua frente e com hesitação deu a mão a ele, que a levantou suavemente enquanto se olhavam. Um não tirava os olhos do outro e de repente, o jovem misterioso beijou a mão de Hana que ruborizou. Ele deu um leve sorriso de canto, dando-lhe as costas e após andar alguns metros, desapareceu em seguida, quando Hana acordou assustada.

- Meu Deus! O que foi isso? O que foi esse sonho? Quem será aquele homem que eu vi? Ele parecia ser um ser divino. Será que alguém assim poderia existir? – Pergountou-se, sentando-se na cama.

* * *

><p>De volta a Agência, Ren encarou Raito.<p>

- Você sabia que isso iria acontecer, então por que não tomou as devidas precauções antes?! – Perguntou Ren.

- Ren... Então você sempre soube? Perdão. Eu tinha medo de perder o controle. Mas eu quero que me esclareça uma coisa.

- O que seria?

- Quando eu usei uma Seaick Card, senti que meu corpo meio que a rejeitava, e notei uma reação em você também. - Você poderia me explicar?

- A resposta é muito simples: O dono original das Seaick Cards... Sou eu.

- O que? Mas como é possível?

- Falaremos disso depois. Estou machucado por causa da luta. Vou para o Ginjiro cuidar dessas feridas.

- Me desculpe. Você se feriu por minha causa. Então falamos disso depois. Ainda temos o caso do Ryoutarou para resolver.

O que eles não sabiam, é que estavam sendo observados por Airi, que desceu atrás de Ren e passou a espioná-lo pela janela do Ginjiro.

- Ren-dono! O que houve? Quem te machucou desse jeito? – Perguntou Bomper.

- Tivemos uma batalha intensa na mansão Sonozaki. Mas pelo menos agora já sabemos a essência de nossos inimigos.

- Ren-dono... Mas esse inimigo não é seu.

- Porém eu me comprometi a ajudá-los. Não posso voltar atrás agora.

- Vamos, deite-se e tire a jaqueta e a camisa. Vou limpar a cobrir essas feridas.

- Tá...

- Mas Aniki...

- O que houve, Bus-on?

- Estou preocupado com você.

- Mas por quê? Eu não estou tão machucado assim.

- Não estou falando disso.

- E então?

- Você sabe. Não sei por quanto tempo você vai poder manter a barreira de gelo da Freezing Dagger conservando o corpo da metade esquerda do W.

- De fato... isso está me afetando um pouco, mas... Eu ainda posso aguentar mais tempo.

- Ren! Você está sem as Seaicks Cards! – protestou Bomper.

- Mas elas estão perto de mim. Não está sendo um grande problema.

- Mas Ren-dono, o que você está esperando? Só você pode dar o primeiro passo para trazer a metade esquerda do W de volta. – Bomper disse.

- Explique isso agora mesmo, seu pedaço de sucata! – berrou Airi, invadindo o Ginjiro.

- Airi-san! – Gritou Ren, assustado.

- Vamos! Explique o que eu acabei de ouvir! Você pode mesmo trazer o Ryou-chan de volta? E o que espera para fazer isso, garoto?

- Ora, sua... – Disse Bus-on.

- Espere parceiro.

- Como é?! – Gritou Airi.

- Pra começar, não fale assim comigo! – Exclamou Ren em voz alta, sobrepujando a voz exaltada de Airi.

- O que disse? – Perguntou ela.

- Eu já estou farto da sua grosseria comigo. Desde que eu cheguei aqui, tenho sido agredido a troco de nada pela sua pessoa. Eu só quero ajudar. Quando você vai entender isso? Eu já tive muita paciência para as suas agressões, mas até a minha paciência se esgota.

- Hum... – Murmurou Airi, baixando o olhar.

- Se dá conta de que invadiu a moradia de um rapaz que está cuidando dos ferimentos que adquiriu tentando ajudar os seus filhos? – Comentou Bomper.

- Lamento. Você deveria vestir sua jaqueta. Está frio.

- Não estou preocupado com isso. Quero saber do que exatamente você vai me acusar agora. – Rebateu Ren.

- São mesmo os seus poderes que estão mantendo o corpo do Ryou-chan conservado? Por favor, diga-me como ele pode voltar à vida.

- São sim. Eu já fiz a minha parte. Agora o resto cabe somente a você.

- A mim? Mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Você precisa reverter o selo dos poderes de Sonozaki Ryoutarou. Somente assim ele poderá voltar do outro mundo.

- Hã?! Mas como eu faço isso? E por que eu?

- Com todo o respeito, não se faça de idiota comigo.

- Quê?

- Por que acha que o Raito se transformou? Pela mesma razão que você entrou em total desespero quando Sonozaki Wakana o beijou há um tempo atrás.

- Como sabe disso?

- Eu não sou o Raito, porém, sou tão gênio quanto ele.

- Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar com tudo isso. – Reclamou Airi.

- Ah, não? Então você quer que eu seja ainda mais claro?

- E não é isso que eu estou pedindo desde o início?

- Perfeito. Então eu vou direto ao ponto.

- Prossiga.

- Suba até o quarto de Sonozaki Ryoutarou e beije a boca dele.

- O QUE? Ficou louco?! Você está me mandando fazer isso com o meu filho?

- Nem eu fugi de um hospício, tão pouco a senhora está surda. Foi exatamente o que eu disse. Essa é a única forma de liberar os poderes dele e você sabe disso.

- Não pode ser... – Lamentou Airi. Eu juro que não sabia. Eu só sabia que a Wakana podia modificar o Raito com o que ela fez, mas...

- Se eu fosse você, Airi-san, faria isso agora mesmo.

- Entendi. Mas antes disso...

- O que?

- Eu quero que me diga com todos os detalhes quem é você na realidade.

- O que é isso agora? A morte temporária do seu filho mais velho está afetando o seu cérebro?

- Não é nada disso. Não faça rodeios e responda logo a minha pergunta.

- Eu sou Kousaka Ren. Go-on Blue. Membro do Engine Sentai Go-onger. Isso é tudo. O que mais você quer que eu diga?

- Que você não é um ser humano!

- O que?!

**つづく ****continua...**

**N/A: Yuki no Tsubasa = Asas de coragem**


	14. Lock 14: O Senpai de Ren: Blue Buster

**Disclamer: A franquia Kamen Rider pertence a TOEI Company**

**Kamen Rider Den-O, W e Gaim**

**Sinopse:** Humanos usam os poderes dos Gaia Memory para espalhar terror pelo mundo. Nogami Ryoutarou terminara seus deveres como o Kamen Rider Den-O e dois anos depois ele encontra um jovem garoto gênio chamado Raito e é salvo pelo mesmo. Ambos descobrem que precisam usar os poderes de Raito para se tornar o Kamen Rider W para proteger sua cidade. Mas isso é apenas o começo e uma descoberta sobre a vida dos dois e a chegada de mais dois Riders mudarão o rumo dos acontecimentos e o destino do planeta.

**Ryoutarou N. – ****Phillip****/Raito S. – Takatora K. – Yuuto S. – Ren K. – Ryuuji I.**

* * *

><p><strong>- O Gênio da Terra e o Viajante do Tempo -<strong>

**Lock 14: O Senpai de Ren: Blue Buster**

- Seja clara. O que exatamente você quer que eu diga? Que eu sou um alien? Algum tipo de monstro? Me poupe. Eu preciso descansar agora. – Dizia Ren, balançado com a situação.

- Não tente bancar o inocente. Eu andei te observando. Você não dorme há dias. Como pode um ser humano normal não dormir? Além disso, quando dormiu, você ficou assim por uma semana. Como quer que ninguém ache estranho?

- Andou nos espiando? Você é pior do que eu pensava! – Exclamou Bus-on, indignado.

- Acalme-se parceiro. Deixa que eu resolvo essa situação.

- Mas Aniki...

- E então? Como vai explicar isso? – Perguntou Airi.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não tenho por que dar explicações à senhora. Já estou aguentando seus insultos desde que cheguei a essa cidade e não estou disposto a ser destratado por ninguém, uma vez que a minha única intenção é apenas ajudar. Agora faça o favor de se retirar. Eu estou ferido e preciso descansar. Se não se importa, eu gostaria de dormir.

- É mesmo? Está ferido? Pois não parece. Precisa dormir? Mas você não faz isso pelo menos por muito tempo. – Rebateu Airi, observando atentamente aos ferimentos do garoto.

- O que quer dizer?

- Por que não remove as gazes da sua ferida próxima a sua costela direita, rapaz?

- Eh?

De fato, Ren removeu a gaze e deu-se conta que aquela ferida já havia cicatrizado, mas pareceu não dar muita importância.

- Percebeu? E não é só isso. Parece que o seu rosto também já está intacto novamente. – Comentou Airi.

- E daí? Eu já pedi para que saia. Eu estou exausto.

- Eu não saio daqui até você me explicar o que está escondendo.

- Ei! A senhora não tem o direito de tratar o Ren-dono assim! Isso acontece por causa dos efeitos colaterais dos poderes dele. Isso é tudo. – Alegou Bomper.

- Bomper! Por quê?!

- Desculpe Ren-dono. Mas você precisa descansar. É melhor falar logo e pronto.

- Que tipo de poder é esse e por que você o tem? – Airi questionou.

- É o meu controle sobre a água e o gelo, minhas habilidades mentais e a cura rápida dos ferimentos do meu corpo. Aquelas cartas do elemento água que o Raito está usando na verdade são minhas, mas elas estavam seladas há algum tempo. Por conta dos meus poderes, meu ponto fraco implica na minha falta de sono, porém, eu só durmo uma vez por mês, mas fico três dias dormindo direto quando isso acontece. Mas quando eu sou ferido, ou uso muito meus poderes, posso dormir por ainda mais tempo. Está satisfeita? Poderia sair agora? – Ele disse, já não se aguentando mais em pé.

- Mas então...

Airi não teve tempo para completar a frase, pois Ren acabou desmaiando diante dela. Ela o amparou antes que ele caísse e Bomper rapidamente acionou a cama, que apareceu por detrás dos computadores.

- Airi-san deixe o Ren-dono em paz. Ele passou da sua hora de dormir, e curar seu corpo consome muita energia dele. Se passar da hora de dormir, ele acaba desmaiando. – Explicou Bomper.

- Mas eu preciso saber de mais detalhes e...

- Que mulher mais cruel. Não ouviu o Bomper? Eu recomendo dar meia volta e sair por onde entrou. Comentou um rapaz desconhecido entrando no Ginjiro.

- E quem é você?

O rapaz trajava uma roupa social. Sapatos e calça preta, uma camisa social branca de mangas compridas e um colete preto por cima com uma gravata azul marinho. Seu cabelo era curto, tinha um corte simples com a franja jogada para o lado com uma leve dividida no lado direito.

- Ryuuji-dono! – Exclamou Bomper, muito surpreso.

- Ryuuji-sama! – Berrou Bus-on.

- Acho que já disseram. Vá logo. Não há mais nada a tratar aqui.

- Como posso deixar o Go-on Blue sozinho com um desconhecido? Responda quem é você, afinal!

- Desconhecido? Não posso culpá-la por isso, mas não acha que está sendo hipócrita ao afirmar isso depois de tê-lo tratado tão mal sem razão alguma? – Perguntou o jovem.

- Chega de conversa. Eu perguntei quem é você.

- Mas que mulher mais problemática. Iwasaki Ryuuji. Engenheiro mecânico. Sou o Senpai do Ren.

- Senpai? E como eu posso saber se está dizendo a verdade? Você não parece ser um simples engenheiro.

- Eita mulher desconfiada... – Disse ele, posicionando seu braço esquerdo na frente de si e em seu pulso esquerdo surgiu o Morphin Brace, seu Henshin Device, que logo confirmou sua identidade.

- Nome: Iwasaki Ryuuji. 28 anos. Designação: Blue Buster. Tokumei Sentai Go-busters. – Disse o aparelho em forma de holograma.

- Convencida agora?

- Hum... Tudo bem... Iwasaki-kun. Eu estou indo.

- "Iwasaki-kun"? Hã?! – Exclamou surpreso. Nossa, essa mulher é muito estranha. – Pensou o Blue Buster.

Airi subiu até a Agência. A matriarca dos Sonozaki foi até a sala onde estavam Akiko e Hana.

- Airi-san! O que aconteceu com o Ren-kun? – Perguntou Akiko.

- Ele está bem? Ele está ferido, não é? – Comentou Hana.

- Não se preocupem. Ele se feriu, mas agora já está bem. Ele está dormindo no Ginjiro e chegou lá um cara misterioso dizendo que era Senpai dele e eu o deixei lá.

- Chegou um cara no Ginjiro? Quem exatamente ele é? É bonito? Atraente? – Perguntou Akiko.

- Iwasaki Ryuuji. Parece que ele faz parte de uma organização de Missões Especiais.

- Ohh, ele deve ser um tipo bem charmoso e interessante. Deve ser lindíssimo! Eu vou descer como quem não quer nada para conhecê-lo. – Disse Akiko.

- Espere Akiko-chan! Quem liga para a aparência?! Precisamos saber com certeza de quem se trata e... – Disse Hana, sem sucesso, indo atrás de Akiko.

**[Enquanto**** isso, no Ginjiro...]**

- Ryuuji-dono, o que você veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou Bomper.

- Está em alguma missão? – Questionou Bus-on.

- Estou. Minha missão aqui é ajudar o Ren e também estou aqui por outro motivo que tenho que discutir diretamente com ele. Meu Chefe me mandou aqui para isso por que estava preocupado.

- Entendi. Mas o Ren-dono vai dormir por pelo menos três dias, então você vai ter que esperar até lá. – Disse Bomper.

- Esse é mais um motivo pelo qual eu estou aqui. Com o Ren dormindo por três dias, o Den-O mort fora de ação, essa cidade ficará desprotegida.

- Então você também vai lutar por Fuuto, Ryuuji-sama? – Perguntou Bus-on.

- É claro. É para isso que eu estou aqui.

Akiko resolveu entrar com tudo no Ginjiro gritando um estridente "Ren-kun, você está bem?!" Ela lançou a porta do Ginjiro bem no rosto de Ryuuji, que caiu da cadeira onde estava sentado.

- Ah! Sinto muito! Você está bem? – Perguntou ela.

- Eu estava muito bem, obrigado...

- Que bom!

- ATÉ VOCÊ QUASE ME MATAR COM ESSA PORTA!

Akiko ruborizou de vergonha.

- Mil perdões pelo mau jeito da Akiko. Eu sou Hana. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Desculpe pelo que houve. Meu nome é Narumi Akiko. Prazer. Nossa, ele é bem charmoso. – Pensou.

- Iwasaki Ryuuji. Blue Buster. Prazer em conhecê-las.

- Eh... Blue Buster... Não me diga que você também é... – Mencionou Hana.

- Exatamente. Eu também faço parte de um Super Sentai. Sou membro do Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Estou aqui a pedido do Ren e em missão como membro do meu Esquadrão. A Yggdrasill me mandou aqui.

- Se é assim, então eu acho que não se importaria em subir até nossa Agência para falarmos a sós. – Disse Raito chegando ao Ginjiro.

- Suponho que você seja o lado direito do W. – Concluiu Ryuuji.

- Isso mesmo. Sonozaki Raito.

**[E na Agência...]**

- Bem, sobre o que quer falar? – Perguntou o Blue Buster.

- Sobre isso. – Respondeu Raito, mostrando para o engenheiro o dispositivo semelhante ao Go-Phone que Ren deu a ele.

- Hum... E do que se trata? É um celular semelhante ao do Ren. E daí?

- Daí que ele me deu isso sem explicar, depois foi ferido e adormeceu. Já que você é o Senpai dele, imaginei que pudesse me explicar.

- Eu fui informado a seu respeito. Se você não consegue entender algo tão óbvio assim, não consigo imaginar que você possa ser o Gênio da Terra.

- O que disse? – Perguntou Raito, incrédulo com a resposta de Ryuuji.

- Eu disse exatamente o que você ouviu. Sendo um Kamen Rider, estou surpreso que não consiga identificar um simples dispositivo de Henshin.

- Mas por que o Ren me daria isso?

- A resposta é muito simples. Talvez o Ren não tenha tido tempo para te falar, mas mesmo que Sonozaki Ryoutarou volte à vida, vocês não poderão se transformar em W, por isso, você deve usar este Xtreme Phone acoplado em seu cinto para se transformar e controlar seus poderes. – Explicou Ryuuji.

- Mas como você sabe de tudo isso? – Perguntou o gênio.

- Simples. Por que quem projetou o Xtreme Phone... Fui eu.

- Mas como assim...? Você?

- É claro que o Ren fez a parte mais difícil que foi construir o celular em si, mas fui eu que enviei a ele os planos e os dados originais baseado no que ele me contou.

- Impressionante... Os membros dos Super Sentais são mesmo incríveis.

- Terá tempo suficiente para ficar surpreso. O mais importante agora é trazermos seu irmão de volta a vida. Quanto mais tempo demorar, pior vai ser para o Ren.

- Como assim pior para o Ren? – Questionou o Sonozaki.

- O Ren está em contato mental com a alma do seu irmão para evitar que ela se perca. Mas isso é muito cansativo para ele, então precisamos, ou melhor, eu preciso me apressar. Então, por favor, leve-me até onde seu irmão está.

- Você pode trazê-lo de volta?

- O Ren está fazendo a parte dele. Eu preciso fazer logo a minha. Isso é tudo.

- Então vamos. – Disse Raito.

Raito levou Ryuuji até o quarto onde estava Ryoutarou inerte e congelado. No primeiro momento, o gênio dos Go-Busters reparou que um certo objeto tentava se materializar na altura do coração da metade esquerda do W. Ele observou também a Wing Dagger cravada na cama para conservar o corpo de Ryoutarou mediante a baixa temperatura. Ele logo tratou de removê-la, e, ao fazer isso, uma luz azul brilhante envolveu o corpo de Ren que permanecia adormecido no Ginjiro onde estava totalmente imóvel. Naquele momento, Ren mexeu levemente os olhos e uma das mãos, como se estivesse tentando acordar. Hana observava o jovem muito surpresa.

Como Ryuuji retirou a adaga, rapidamente o gelo desapareceu, virando fumaça sem nem virar água. Continuando o procedimento, Ryuuji posicionou sua mão esquerda acima do corpo de Ryoutarou, onde ele havia visto a tal luz. Ao fazer isso, seus olhos brilharam em um azul brilhante, deixando Raito surpreso e aos poucos, entre o corpo de Ryoutarou e a mão de Ryuuji, foi formando-se uma espécie de celular vermelho com o símbolo do Den-O no centro. Quando o objeto tomou forma completa, o corpo de Ryoutarou levitou da cama, e ficando de pé, o Den-O Belt materializou-se na cintura dele e o celular encaixou-se no cinto, transformando-o no Kamen Rider Den-O Plat Form, sua forma mais básica. Alguns instantes depois, a transformação se desfez e o jovem finalmente abriu os olhos.

- Ryoutarou! Finalmente! Eu pensei que nunca mais nos falaríamos de novo! – Exclamou Raito abraçando o irmão.

- Estou feliz por estar de volta. – Respondeu Ryoutarou.

- É bom ver que deu tudo certo. – Comentou Ryuuji.

- E quem é ele? – Perguntou Ryoutarou.

- Muita coisa aconteceu Ryoutarou. E recebemos ajuda de dois membros incríveis de Super Sentai. Um deles está bem aqui. Este é Iwasaki Ryuuji. O gênio da Equipe Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters.

- O outro é Kousaka Ren. O gênio da Equipe Engine Sentai Go-onger, mas no momento ele não pode estar conosco. – Comentou Raito.

- E por que isso?

- É que devido a alguns problemas, o Ren está dormindo neste momento.

- Entendo. Mas estou feliz por estar de volta.

- Nós também estamos felizes por você estar de volta Ryoutarou-kun. – Disse Akiko, entrando no quarto.

- Com licença. Se não se importam eu vou até o Ginjiro ver como o Ren está. – Disse Ryuuji.

- Sim, muito obrigado pela ajuda Ryuuji-san. – Respondeu Raito.

- Espere, por favor, Iwasaki-san. – Disse Airi.

- O que quer?

- Eu quero agradecer pelo que você fez. Se não fosse você, o Ryoutarou não teria voltado, e pior, eu teria que beijar meu próprio filho, eu não posso imaginar isso.

- Agradeça ao Ren que está esgotado em cima de uma cama. Minha interferência foi apenas um detalhe. Ele fez a parte mais difícil. Se o meu Chefe estivesse aqui em pessoa, ele não teria sido assim tao gentil.

- Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer.

- Estou dizendo que foi o Ren que manteve a alma do seu filho dentro do corpo dele. O Ren tem a habilidade mental de conectar sua mente com a dos outros. É semelhante à habilidade do seu filho Raito usando o WDriver, porém os poderes do Ren são muito mais fortes e ele não precisa de nenhum dispositivo para isso.

- Então a alma do Ren não está no corpo dele agora?

- Seu filho já voltou para este mundo. E a essa altura a mente do Ren já voltou para o corpo dele também, mas ele ainda vai precisar de um longo descanso. Agora com licença, eu vou até lá.

- Sim, fique a vontade.

Nesse meio tempo, Hana foi até a Agência e correu para abraçar Ryoutarou ao vê-lo vivo.

- Ryoutarou! Graças a Deus! Estou tão feliz que esteja bem.

- Obrigado. Sinto muito por preocupar vocês. – respondeu Ryoutarou, correspondendo ao abraço.

**[E no Ginjiro...]**

- Ryuuji-dono! Bem vindo.

- Bomper, você pode me mostrar o mapa da cidade? Vou transferi-lo para o meu notebook.

- Ok. É pra já. Mas Ryuuji-dono vai permanecer aqui? A metade esquerda do W já não voltou a vida? Eles poderão lutar de novo. – comentou Bomper.

- O Ren já disse antes. Eles não poderão se tornar o W de novo. E também...o Ren vai precisar resolver uns assuntos com o Raito até que eu possa voltar.

Em pouco tempo Ryuuji transferiu os dados da cidade de Fuuto para seu notebook e passou a estudar a área. Ren permanecia dormindo. Já era madrugada e Ryuuji continuava seu estudo da cidade na frente de seu computador quando sentiu a presença de alguém entrando no Ginjiro. Ele rapidamente sacou a Ichigun Buster, uma arma de fogo de alta potencia que também pode se transformar em uma câmera digital.

- Espere Ryuuji-san. Sou eu Raito!

- Raito! Não chegue desse jeito.

- Desculpe. Eu sei que já é tarde, mas eu acho que precisamos conversar.

- E sobre o que seria?

- Esse estado de hibernação do Ren me preocupa muito. Você mencionou um ponto fraco. Eu gostaria de saber do que se trata.

- Eu sei que você tem todo o conhecimento do planeta em sua cabeça, então eu não entendo o motivo dessa conversa, já que você pode obter todas essas respostas dentro de sua própria mente.

- Sim, eu posso. Mas queria ouvir de você. Eu acho uma falta de respeito pesquisar sobre a vida de uma pessoa, e, já que vamos lutar juntos, é conveniente que saibamos mais uns dos outros. – Explicou o gênio.

- Excelente argumento. Eu não esperava menos de você. Então, o que exatamente você quer saber? – Perguntou o gênio dos Go-Busters.

- A primeira questão é como você fez para o Ryoutarou voltar à vida. Que tipo de poderes você usou para isso?

Ryuuji manteve-se em silêncio por alguns segundos depois da pergunta de Raito. Ele fechou seu notebook, levantou-se da cadeira e encarou o gênio por alguns instantes. Estendeu o braço direito em direção a parede do Ginjiro tocando-a por alguns segundos, e, de repente, uma barra de ferro surgiu nas mãos do Engenheiro dos Go-Busters.

- Eh? Como fez isso? Perguntou Raito, muito surpreso.

- Essa é a resposta para a sua pergunta. Uma das minhas duas habilidades especiais é o poder de materialização. Aquele celular queria sair do corpo do seu irmão, mas ele não tinha meios para se materializar por conta própria. Eu simplesmente usei o meu poder para isso. Mas quem fez o trabalho mais difícil foi o Ren, tanto é que ele ainda não recuperou a consciência.

- Espere, você disse "uma das suas habilidades". Então qual é a outra?

- Poderia me acompanhar até lá fora? – Perguntou o Blue Buster.

- Hum... Tudo bem.

Ambos os rapazes se retiraram do Ginjiro. Ryuuji dirigiu-se até uma área de grama com algumas árvores ao redor. Ele ergueu o punho direito e deu um soco no chão. O impacto do golpe dele não apenas abriu uma cratera, como também derrubou pelo menos duas árvores que estavam nas proximidades. Raito apenas observou com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, sem crer no que havia visto.

- Que força impressionante... – Pensou o gênio.

- Acho que entendi. Mas então, do que se trata o seu ponto fraco? – Questionou Raito.

- Ouça, antes de mais nada eu tenho que deixá-lo em alerta sobre o meu ponto fraco, por que meu ponto fraco é muito perigoso.

- Perigoso? O que quer dizer com isso? Você corre risco de vida?

- Eu não. Mas as pessoas ao meu redor sim.

- Seja mais claro, por favor.

- Meu ponto fraco está na minha temperatura corporal, por isso quase sempre eu estou com um bloco de gelo na mão.

- Mas o que acontece se o seu corpo esquentar muito?

- Minha mente entra em colapso e eu perco a razão.

- Isso é terrível!

- Mas não é só isso. Eu fico duas vezes mais forte do que o normal e saio destruindo tudo e todos. Eu não consigo diferenciar aliados de inimigos até que meu corpo atinge o limite e eu acabo desmaiando.

- Isso é inimaginável.

- Eu confesso que isso me ajuda em combate se meu oponente for muito poderoso, mas... Também pode significar um perigo real aos meus amigos, por isso, se por acaso eu vier a superaquecer durante combates futuros, procurem ficar longe de mim, por que eu não consigo ouvir ninguém quando estou neste estado, muito menos diferenciar inimigos de aliados.

- Entendi Ryuuji-san e quero agradecê-lo por confiar em mim o suficiente para contar.

- Não tem por que agradecer. Eu preciso proteger meus aliados de mim mesmo, pois meu ponto fraco me torna muito perigoso.

- Ok. Vou deixá-lo para que possa descansar. Por favor, cuide do Ren, e obrigado novamente por ajudar a trazer meu irmão de volta.

- Não precisa agradecer. Os heróis precisam se apoiar.

**[No dia seguinte – Agência de detetives Narumi]**

Airi estava imensamente feliz por Ryoutarou ter voltado e ambos estavam felizes por reabrirem o Milk Dipper. No andar de cima, na Agência, Hana e Akiko tomavam café quando Akiko resolveu falar...

- Ei, Hana. Deixa eu te perguntar...

- O que foi, Akiko-chan?

- O que você achou deles?

- De quem?

- Ora, do Ren-kun e do Ryuuji-san.

- Bem... São bons rapazes.

- Como assim? Não achou eles lindos?

- Akiko-chan, você só pensa nisso! Sim. Eles são lindos, e daí?

- Ora... Eu já percebi o jeito como você olha para o Ren-kun.

- E de que jeito? – Hana respondeu, ruborizada.

- Eu acho que você gosta dele.

- Como pode dizer isso?

- Ah, não disfarça. Eu já percebi que você tem uma quedinha por ele, ou vai dizer que não? Eu não te culpo. Ele é mesmo lindíssimo.

- Pra falar a verdade ele realmente me atrai.

- EU SABIA! – Berrou Akiko.

- Não grite! Ficou louca?

- Mas e então? O que está esperando para atacar aquele gato?

- Eu não posso fazer as coisas assim, e além do mais... Essa noite eu tive um sonho muito estranho.

- Que tipo de sonho? Há! Já sei! Você teve um sonho erótico com o Ren-kun. – Disse as gargalhadas. Então? No sonho ele beija bem? Imagine a pegada daquele lindo! – Comentou empolgada.

- Mas será que você só pensa naquilo? Falando assim, até parece que quem gosta dele é você. – Protestou Hana.

- Tá bom. Era só brincadeira. Mas me conta como foi esse sonho.

- Eu sonhei... Com um homem.

- UM HOMEM?! Quem era? O Ren-kun?

- Essa é a parte mais intrigante. Eu não sei quem ele era. Só posso dizer que ele era divinamente lindo. Pela aparência, parecia ser um príncipe. Era tão perfeito que era como se ele nem fosse deste planeta.

- Tanto assim?

- Sim. Não sei como explicar. Ele tinha uma aparência jovem, cabelos compridos e prateados, rosto angelical, olhos verdes. Era inimaginável.

- OMG! Então ele deve ser mesmo um príncipe. Pelo visto ele era muito bonito.

- Sim. Eu confesso que nunca havia visto nada mais belo do que ele.

- Mas parece que vai ficar só no seu sonho, não é Hana-san, pois um homem assim só em sonho mesmo.

- Nunca se sabe. Eu estou desconfiada que esse homem do meu sonho possa ser o Ren-kun.

- O que? Como seria possível?

- Ele possui poderes incomuns. Pode ser que seja ele.

- Se for esse o caso... Também pode ser o Ryoutarou-kun, o Raito-kun ou até o recém-chegado Ryuuji-san. – mencionou Akiko.

- Será? Mas pareceu tão real... Tenho certeza de que eu ainda vou conhecê-lo.

- Isso não é impossível, mas a descrição não bate.

- A menos que... Algum deles possa se transformar.

- Isso pode ser possível? – perguntou Akiko, surpresa.

- Acho sim. Nós não sabemos a extensão dos poderes de nenhum deles. Mas esse homem que apareceu no meu sonho... pode estar ligado ao meu passado.

- Ao seu passado, Hana-san?

- Sim. Como o Ryoutarou, eu sou um Ponto Singular, mas minha linha temporal foi destruída e eu não tenho lembranças.

- Então o mais provável é que o Ryoutarou-kun seja esse homem, não acha?

- Eu ainda não sei. Mas queria muito descobrir.

- Só o tempo dirá, Hana-san.

**[Casa da Família ****Sonozaki]**

O pai e as irmãs malvadas tomavam o café da manhã, quando...

- Ouçam, filhas. A próxima etapa do nosso plano é fortalecer o poder dos Gaia Memories com uma energia alimentadora da cidade chamada Enetron. A Corporação Yggdrasill desenvolveu isso em toda a cidade e agora nós vamos usar a tecnologia deles e roubar tudo para fazer nossas maldades. – Explicou Ryuube.

- Mas papai, e se a Yggdrasill descobrir? Aquela é uma empresa muito poderosa. – comentou Wakana.

- E o que poderão fazer, Wakana? Eles não possuem nenhum recurso bélico para nos combater. Pode ficar tranquila. – respondeu Saeko. Além disso, eles são muito reservados. Nem sequer sabemos quem é o Chefe dessa empresa. Nunca o vimos na mídia ou televisão.

- É isso mesmo. Saeko tem razão. Mesmo sendo uma empresa poderosa comercialmente, eles não poderão fazer nada contra nós. Nem sequer se darão conta do que estamos fazendo. – Disse Ryuube.

- E como você vai começar isso? – perguntou Wakana.

- Pela estação de rádio onde você trabalha, Wakana. Você vai começar por lá. Comece transferindo o Enetron da estação para o seu próprio Gaia Memory.

- Entendido papai. Começarei hoje mesmo.

- Conto com as duas.

- Certo. – responderam juntas.

**[Ginjiro]**

- Dormiu bem, Ryuuji-dono? – Perguntou Bomper.

- Sim. Obrigado. E o Ren?

- Ele ainda não despertou.

- Entendo. Receio que ele ainda vai dormir por alguns dias. – Comentou ele, olhando atentamente para seu Morphing Brace.

- O que houve? – Questionou Bomper.

Nesse meio tempo, o notebook de Ryuuji recebia uma chamada de vídeo da internet.

- Professor Yuuto. Eu já ia entrar em contato.

- Então, Ryuuji? Como está a situação por aí? O Chefe está preocupado. Precisamos dar um relatório a ele. – perguntou o rapaz.

- Receio que se trata daquilo que pensávamos. O Ren está dormindo em consequência da batalha, mas conseguimos trazer Sonozaki Ryoutarou de volta a vida.

- Nosso Chefe estava certo. A família Sonozaki é muito perigosa. Por isso mesmo Ren e você foram enviados para contornar a situação.

- Sim Yuuto. Mas acontece que essas pessoas também fazem parte da família Sonozaki. Isso pode ser um problema ainda maior.

- Entendo. Mas acho que vocês dois conseguirão resolver. Se as coisas piorarem, eu também irei ajudá-los.

- Ok, Professor Yuuto. Eu acho que não será necessário que venha, pelo menos eu espero que não.

- Tomara mesmo. Agora irei relatar o que disse ao nosso Chefe.

**[Centro da Cidade de Fuuto, Torre da Yggdrasill]**

Sakurai Yuuto, que havia falado com Ryuuji anteriormente, dirigiu-se a sala de seu Chefe para relatar o acontecido com os irmãos Riders.

- Com licença, Chefe Kureshima. Trago notícias de Ren e Ryuuji.

- Finalmente. Eu estava preocupado com o avanço desse caso.

- Pelo que Ryuuji disse, eles estão com problemas.

- Tudo seguiu conforme o meu plano e Sonozaki Raito acabou encontrando Kousaka Ren.

- Mas Chefe, por que fazer como se fosse por acaso?

- Por que temos que manter a Yggdrasill em segredo, esqueceu?

- Sim. Isso sem dúvida é importante.

- Ryuuji está lá para certificar-se de que a família Sonozaki não usará o Enetron da cidade de forma danosa.

- De fato o Chefe já tem tudo friamente calculado.

- Mas Yuuto, receio que terei que interferir diretamente nisso tudo.

- Mas por que isso, Chefe?

- Por que eu tenho um forte pressentimento de que poderei encontrar lá algo que eu perdi há muito tempo atrás.

- Chefe Kureshima... – Disse Yuuto, intrigado.

**[De volta ao Ginjiro...]**

Ryuuji fazia uma manutenção nas suas armas de Go-buster e Ren continuava em sono profundo. Ele logo ficou aflito ao receber um sinal de seu Morphin Brace.

- Meu Morphing Brace... Está... Desculpe Bomper, mas estou indo agora mesmo para a estação de rádio de Fuuto.

- Eh?! Ryuuji-dono! O que aconteceu?

Ryuuji rapidamente entrou em seu carro preto com o logotipo dos Go-Busters e da Yggdrasill, e dirigiu-se à estação de rádio.

- Tem algo estranho acontecendo nessa cidade. E eu vou descobrir o que é.

**つづく ****continua...**


End file.
